If there's any hope
by Naitia
Summary: Il y a des choses que l'on vit et que l'on aimerait oublier à jamais. Et puis il y à ce genre de moments, parfois une poignée de secondes, qui vous font vous sentir vivant comme jamais et que vous gardez gravés au fond de votre mémoire, écrasant petit à petit les traumatismes. Mais parfois, le nombre de choses à enfouir est trop grand... Newtmas établis, univers des livres, ratingM
1. Chapter 1

**Titre:** If there's any hope...

 **Rating:** M, définitivement M pour le vocabulaire ainsi que le contenu. Surtout ce premier chapitre, contenant de la violence et une relation majeur/mineur non consentie. Déconseillé aux plus sensibles, cette fiction tue des petits chatons à chaque chapitre. Newtmas établi.

 **Pairing:** Newtmas en général, mis à part ce premier chapitre qui concerne une relation adulte/mineur non consentie (Je suis fière de vous faire découvrir le pairing du Newtson xD). Scènes de violence et tout ça donc si vous n'aimez pas, et que vous n'êtes pas masochiste, je vous conseille de ne pas lire cette fiction. Ou du moins ce chapitre. Mais après vous ne comprendrez rien donc ce n'est pas très malin...

 **Disclaimer:** Si un jour je rencontre James Dashner, comptez sur moi pour lui kidnapper ses personnages et instaurer définitivement le Newtmas! En attendant, rien ne m'appartiens à part l'histoire et un ou deux OC qui traînassent dans les chapitres.

 **Note importante: ** J'ai commencé à écrire cette fiction en mai 2015. Je me suis donc permise de faire un léger mixe au niveau de l'histoire des livres et celle des films: cela comporte le début du second film (notamment les interrogatoires) puis par la suite, je me base sur les livres. Jugez par vous même si le scénario vous plaît, mais normalement cela ne devrait pas être trop perturbant =). Je possède également des comptes Facebook et Twitter disponibles sur mon profil ffnet. Je reste active pour répondre aux reviews anonymes, échanger avec vous, rigoler un peu et principalement vous informez de l'avancée de mon écriture, vous demandez des avis etc...N'hésitez surtout pas à y faire un tour! (Facebook: ficsNaitiaClo960/)

 **Note moins importante: ** Who, serait-ce là ma toute première fiction à chapitre? Et beeeennnn... stress stress stress alors! Donc bien le bonjour à vous, et ravie que vous aillez décidé de fouiner dans la fandom de TMR pour tomber sur moi. Bref, je m'écrase et vous laisse découvrir ce premier chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaira. J'attends avec impatience vos commentaires et autre remarques constructives (ou simplement un petit bisous) dans vos éventuelles reviews :3.

Sur ceux, bonne lecture les saucissons!

* * *

Chapitre 1:

Ils étaient tous arrivés il y a environ cinq heures. Il s'en était écoulé peut-être six depuis leur évasion du Labyrinthe. Traînés sans repères dans de longs couloirs aux aspects médicaux ou au travers de galeries de stockage grillagées.

-"Bienvenue au commencement de votre nouvelle vie!" Avait scandé cet homme au faciès de rongeur.

"L'homme-rat" avait si bien murmuré Minho avec un brin de défi. Alors Newt s'y tiendrait. Le blondinet se contentait de suivre Thomas, en tête de file, le corps endoloris et les yeux flous. Il était si fatigué qu'il avait du mal à se concentrer sur ce qui l'entourait mais il se devait de rester alerte.

Tout s'était vite enchaîné par la suite. Les Blocards avaient été guidés plus loin encore dans ce qui semblait être les locaux du WICKED. Ils n'avaient aperçus aucuns signes de vie, comme si on les préservait du contact humain.

Bien entendu qu'aucun d'entre eux n'étaient assez crédules pour croire aux belles paroles de l'organisation! Ils les avaient tous enfermé dans le Labyrinthe, face à cette mort quasi-certaine. Le WICKED restera toujours dangereux, quel que soit le luxe qu'il mettra à leur disposition. C'est dans cet état d'esprit que chacun s'étaient douchés, longuement, et avaient rejoint un dortoir commun, Teresa séparée du groupe de garçons.

Enfin le repos, le calme. Avant que _cela_ ne commence. _Les interrogatoires_.

Thomas fût le premier. Quinze minutes plus tard il revenait, un peu plus pâle qu'à son départ. En bon meneur, il les avait averti que quel que soit la récompense proposée, l'organisation ne méritait pas leurs confiance et encore moins leurs collaboration. Il fallait rester prudent.

Chacun leurs tour, l'enfer débuta. Winston. Minho. Frypan. Clint. Puis Newt.

Voilà comment le Second des Blocards s'était retrouvé face à cet homme vil et aux petits yeux sournois. Il le dévisageait d'un œil mauvais lorsque l'adulte demanda:

-"Que sais-tu à propos de WICKED?"

Newt pinça un peu plus les lèvres et croisa les bras. Il allait lui faire ravaler son sourire insupportable.

-"Vous parlez des connards qui nous on enfermés comme des chiens dans le Labyrinthe? Ceux qui ont vu nos amis se faire tuer sans bouger le petit doigt, le cul bien ancré sur leurs chaises dans leurs petits labos? Ceux qui m'ont bousillé la jambe? ...Ce WICKED là?" Répondit Newt d'un ton faussement innocent, le venin néanmoins présent derrière chaque mots.

Son vis à vis sourit plus largement encore et Newt claqua furieusement sa mâchoire.

-"Ce WICKED là, oui, en effet." Repris l'homme-rat. "Celui, et bien, qui a également veillé à vos ressources, modifié le temps en un climat agréable et...

\- J'en ai vraiment rien à foutre de vos bonnes actions." Lâcha froidement le blond. "Que je ne vous fasse pas perdre votre temps Ratman: c'est non. Je ne rejoindrais pas le WICKED. Je ne coopérerai pas avec vous. Vous n'êtes qu'une foutue bande de tordus pleins aux as, voleurs de souvenir ou de je ne sais quoi d'autre, prétendant agir pour le bien de l'humanité alors que vous prenez un plaisir malsain à la décimer d'une manière atroce. Des beaux parleurs détraqués, c'est ça qu'il reste de la population terrestre? Et bien on a du souci à se faire."

Newt avait pratiquement crié ses dernières paroles, désormais debout et le plat de la main sur la table. Il n'avait même pas envie de comprendre ce qu'il disait, tout son être hurlait d'épuisement et ses jambes commençaient déjà à s'engourdir méchamment. Juste...Finir cette stupide mise en scène et allez dormir pour ne plus jamais être réveillé, c'était tout ce qu'il voulait. Newt n'était pas bête. Il savait que leurs calvaire n'était pas fini. Et Janson l'avait bien deviné.

Les yeux de l'adulte se rétrécirent à deux fentes tant son sourire était grand. Newt manqua de se jeter sur lui.

-"Assieds-toi mon garçon." Dit-il calmement d'un geste de la main.

Le blond inspira un bon coup pour se forcer à se calmer et après de longues secondes de silence, il se laissa retomber lourdement sur sa chaise métallique, les yeux rivés sur ceux de son interlocuteur.

Ce dernier ouvrit enfin l'attaché caisse qui reposait sur la table entre eux et après quelques recherches, présenta des photos à Newt. Des hommes et des femmes striés de veines noires et repoussantes, certains en meilleur état que d'autres, le corps recouvert de plaques et de brûlures, les cheveux arrachés par poignées et parfois les chaires tombant en lambeaux. C'était répugnant. A droite, une femme bavait sur le sol, ses yeux roulant dans leurs orbites et ses avant-bras mutilés de griffures. Elle avait du sang sous les ongles. A gauche, un homme avec seulement trois doigts à une main jouait sur le sol. Il était accroupi et un sourire de dément barrait son visage tandis qu'il tenait dans son autre main ses deux doigts manquants, jouant avec eux comme des poupées macabres. Encore après, Newt vit une petite fille penchée sur un tas de chaires carbonisées, faisant les poches aux cadavres. Dans son dos pendait une sacoche débordante de pieds humains prêts à être dégustés. Elle avait ce même regard de fou, heureuse, totalement imprévisible.

Le blondinet eux un haut-le-cœur mais le cacha aux yeux de l'autre. Il était sûr de ne jamais parvenir à oublier ces images de toute sa vie.

-"Des _fondus_." Repris l'homme-rat. "Ils sont victime d'un virus, la Br-

-Écrase."

Janson s'arrêta, le sourire crispé et les yeux plissés dans une étrange grimace qui n'avait plus rien de joyeuse. Il commençait à craquer.

-"Toi et les autres pouvez peut-être les-

-J'en ai rien à foutre bordel." Fit le Second sur ce même ton mortellement glacial.

Maintenant l'adulte souriait beaucoup moins. Un silence s'installa alors qu'aucun des deux ne cédait le contact visuel.

-"Je ne ferai rien pour vous et votre organisation de mes deux." Siffla Newt.

Son interlocuteur se mordit brièvement l'intérieur des joues avant de retrouver son petit sourire narquois. Bien moins grand que les précédents cependant, comme si il avait changé de tactique pour amadouer le plus jeune. Il posa les mains à plat sur la table et se leva lentement.

-" _Newt_."

Le blond tiqua sur ce nom grotesque qui lui avait été attribué par les savants fous. Dans la bouche de l'adulte, cela était plus ridicule que jamais.

-"Je t'annonce que tu as la possibilité de sauver des milliers, voire des millions, de personnes et voici ta réponse? Quel égoïsme." Annonça Janson dans un petit rire contrit.

Il était à présent derrière le blondinet, hors de son champ de vision. Pourtant, le Second s'obligeait à garder les yeux rivés sur le dossier de la chaise vide en face de lui, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, ne révélant aucunes failles.

-"Que voulez-vous? J'ai l'impression d'être quelqu'un de peu enclin à la conversation lorsqu'il s'agit de gens comme vous." Railla Newt, toujours immobile.

L'homme-rat frappa violemment la table juste devant Newt avec son poing. Le bruit sourd fit brusquement tressauter l'adolescent qui grimaça au changement d'humeur soudain de l'autre.

-"Sans nous tu serais encore au milieu de ces fous furieux à supplier pour que tes parents ne te dévore pas vivant." Dit-il d'une voix glaciale. Si bien que Newt aurait préféré qu'il cri.

Et secrètement, il espérait de toute son âme que c'était une simple menace et non l'état dans lequel il l'avait réellement trouvé avant de l'envoyer dans le Labyrinthe.

Le scientifique eu soudain un soubresaut inquiétant, comme un rire silencieux, et se redressa de toute sa hauteur.

-"Moi qui pensait pourtant que tu étais le plus raisonnable de tous mon garçon." Minauda-t-il.

La main de l'adulte frôla alors rapidement les cheveux du blond qui perdit quelques couleurs suite à ce geste. Il tourna d'ailleurs la tête vers l'autre occupant de la pièce avec méfiance.

-" _Oulà...Ça c'était bizarre._ " Pensa Newt.

-"Essayons encore un peu de te convaincre." Dit Aidan, passant plus franchement ses doigts entre les mèches blondes.

Newt se leva d'un bond, envoyant sa chaise valdinguer derrière lui. Désormais il se tenait face à l'adulte, le visage laissant transparaître une certaine appréhension mêlée à un évident avertissement pour l'homme-rat. Son pouls s'était considérablement accéléré sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi. L'ambiance était devenue...différente. Plus dangereuse. Ils se fixaient en silence, l'homme-rat toujours souriant, à vous faire frissonner.

-"Allons, tu vas voir comme je peux me montrer inventif lorsqu'il s'agit de persuasion." Gloussa Janson.

-"Quoi?" Demanda Newt d'une voix éteinte, les sourcils froncés et le cerveau essayant d'assimiler ce que l'homme venait de dire.

Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait là? C'était quoi ce retournement de situation délirant?

Aidan s'avança, la main tendue pour agripper le bras du plus jeune qui recula avec violence, comme si il s'était brûlé. Autre silence insupportable. Le Second avait les yeux écarquillés, fixant l'autre avec horreur alors qu'il semblait enfin comprendre la suite des événements.

-"Newt, laisse toi faire." Menaça l'adulte, plus aucunes traces de sourire sur le visage.

-"Vous êtes le plus atteins de tous." Murmura le blond effaré. "C'est quoi ça? Un pot de bienvenue si on rejoins votre WICKED à la con? Et bien merci mais je vais m'en pass-"

Il ne put finir sa phrase que l'homme-rat s'était déjà jeté sur lui, le prenant par surprise. Tout aussi rapidement, il l'avait balancé contre le mur le plus proche avec une force insoupçonnée.

Newt avait percuté la façade de plein fouet dans un petit cri étouffé, sa tête avait été projetée violemment contre le métal (étrangement chaud) et il se retrouva étalé par terre, ahuri. Le choc fût plus rude qu'il ne le pensait car les formes étaient moins distinctes autour de lui et un liquide chaud débutait sa descente de sa tempe jusqu'à la naissance de son cou. Il ne put porter une main à sa blessure qu'une ombre obstruait déjà la luminosité des néons au-dessus de lui.

Tout partait en couilles, et ce n'était pas bon du tout!

-"Non Newt. Ce petit traitement de faveur t'est réservé. Tu es différent tu sais. Tu restes le plus intéressant des sujets à étudier..." Fit l'homme-rat plus pour lui-même que pour autre chose.

-" _A étudier?_ " Se répéta Newt. Puis quelque chose le frappa. Il se rendit compte que quelque chose lui tordait les entrailles, comme un ver grandissant en lui. _Il avait peur_.

C'était débile à dire après tout ce qu'il avait vécu, Griffeurs, Labyrinthe...Mais en cet instant, face à ce type inconnu qui paraissait totalement instable, dans cette pièce fermée, il avait peur de ce qui allait lui arriver.

Newt se reprit. Il ne pouvait pas laisser cela se produire. Ne serais-ce que pour le regard que les autres porteront sur lui après cela. Il était le Second, il était là pour les protéger, pas pour que les autres s'inquiète pour lui. Il détestait ça.

Le jeune homme serra les dents et bondit sur ses jambes. Janson, décidément rapide, l'attrapa au col et le repoussa contre le mur.

-"Dégage de là!" Gronda le blond, les yeux lançant des éclairs.

Le scientifique rapprocha dangereusement sa bouche de l'oreille de l'adolescent pour y murmurer des paroles de dément, sans queue ni tête. Mais Newt n'écoutait pas, il ruait, lançait ses bras en avant et poussait le corps de l'adulte loin de lui, grognant de frustration en remarquant la résistance de l'homme-rat.

-"Ne me touche pas sale taré, merde!" Cria le Second.

Enragé, il leva le genou et frappa la cuisse de son vis-à-vis. Ce dernier siffla de douleur et lui rendit le coup de la pointe du pied, touchant sa mauvaise jambe. Le blondinet émit un gémissement étranglé avant d'être écarté du mur. Il fût traîné, sa jambe pendant lamentablement sous lui, au travers de la pièce jusqu'à la table qu'ils avaient précédemment quittée.

Aidan lui attrapa les cheveux et baissa la tête du plus jeune jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit écrasée contre la table, tordant le corps de Newt en une position ridicule. Une féroce lutte s'engagea de nouveau. Le main gauche de Newt fût ramenée dans son dos tandis que la droite essayait de libérer ses cheveux du membre du WICKED. Le corps frêle gesticulait désespérément sous l'homme qui commençait clairement à perdre patience.

-"Suffit!" Hurla Janson pour couvrir les bruits de lutte, le visage dur de colère.

Newt capitula et se retrouva acculé contre la table, les bras douloureusement tordus dans le dos, le souffle court. L'adolescent posa son menton sur la surface froide et chercha son souffle, son thorax étant compressé contre le meuble avec Aidan derrière lui, le dominant de toute sa hauteur. L'homme-rat aussi prît quelques instants pour reprendre sa respiration, triomphant.

-"Foutu gamin." Marmonna-t-il vaguement, ce qu'il lui valut un coup d'épaule inefficace du blond. "Quelle bêtise! Je suis sûr que si tu résistais moins, les choses seraient d'avantages faciles et agréables." Gronda-t-il.

"C'est bien pour cela que je mets tout mon cœur à l'ouvrage!" Répliqua Newt d'une petite voix rapide et sans souffle.

Aidan ne répondit pas et se pencha en avant sur le corps du Second. C'est à ce moment que le blondinet senti l'entre-jambe envieux de l'homme-rat contre ses fesses. Il écarquilla les yeux en rougissant puis grimaça comme jamais. Il tenta de s'extirper en vain et ne réussit, qu'à sa plus grande horreur, à arracher un soupir à l'autre.

-" _C'est vraiment trop dégueulasse._ " Gémit-il dans sa tête.

-"Lâche m-" Commença Newt avant de s'interrompre. Il sentait le souffle de l'homme-rat dans son cou, près de son oreille. Il n'osait plus respirer, le corps tendu à l'extrême.

-"Si longtemps que j'attends ça..." Susurra le scientifique. "Derrière un écran ce n'est pas pareil. Je préfère ressentir les choses...Te voir comme cela est tout simplement jouissif."

Il accompagna ses paroles d'un coup de langue derrière l'oreille du Blocard. Newt sentit un long frisson de dégoût lui remonter la colonne vertébrale. Il était tellement en état de choc suite aux paroles et actes de Janson que son cerveau n'arrivait même plus à lui ordonner de bouger. L'homme-rat continua son ascension avide jusqu'à venir suçoter le lobe de l'oreille du plus jeune. Newt sembla se rappeler comment respirer puisqu'il poussa un soupir au contact. En sentant le sourire de l'homme contre sa peau il referma hermétiquement la bouche. Il ne lui donnerait pas ce plaisir de produire des sons incontrôlés.

Remarquant le calme du garçon sous lui, Janson coinça les bras de Newt avec une seule main et fît glisser celle de libre sur les hanches du Blocard. Newt tiqua et tenta une nouvelle fois de résister mais ses muscles se rappelèrent à lui. Tout son corps le lançait, il était à bout de force et le choc crânien de tout à l'heure n'avait pas amélioré sa condition. Il grogna de frustration et Aidan dût sûrement prendre cela pour un encouragement puisqu'il fît migrer sa main sur les fesses du blond. Ce dernier siffla, progressivement paniqué de ne plus pouvoir se débattre, s'échapper, se défendre. Il ne lui restait qu'une voix pour subir et contester.

La bouche de Janson glissa sur sa jugulaire et vint dévorer son cou. Newt pensa un instant à détourner la tête mais cela reviendrait à donner un accès libre à l'autre.

Puis ce fût au tour de l'intérieur de ses cuisses d'être attaqué. L'homme-rat avait passé son genou entre les jambes du Blocard et utilisait sa main libre pour venir flatter ses cuisses. Parfois il remontait plus haut, frôlant dangereusement l'aine du blond avant de redescendre langoureusement jusqu'au genou. Et plus il faisait cela, plus la peur dévorait le ventre du blond, d'une façon presque douloureuse. Elle lui faisait perdre tous repères. Il sentait des vertiges l'assaillir et serrait les dents lorsque la salle commençait à tanguer devant lui.

Comme dans les couloirs du Labyrinthe. Lorsque le soleil était bas dans le ciel et lui bien trop loin du Bloc. L'adrénaline lui faisait pousser des ailes et il courrait comme si sa vie en dépendait. _Car c'était le cas_. Lorsque les cliquetis métalliques des monstres de fer commençaient à s'élever dans les galeries, Newt voyait flou. Il courrait si vite qu'il sentait à peine le sol sous ses pieds et ses yeux perlaient de larmes alors que le désespoir le gagnait. Sentiment vite remplacé par du soulagement lorsqu'il se glissait in extremis entre les portes menant au Bloc.

Il n'était pas fait pour être coureur.

Puis Thomas était arrivé la bouche en cœur et en moins d'une semaine les avait fait sortir de cet enfer. Avec ces mêmes actions dangereuses et parfois impulsives qui animaient un coureur. Avec une adrénaline qui vous prenait aux tripes et vous élançait toujours plus loin.

Mais aujourd'hui il n'y avait pas de Thomas. Pas de couloirs qu'il fallait parcourir afin de trouver une sortie. Juste une terreur envahissante qui engourdissait les membres de sa victime. Newt en était malade.

-"Arrête ça." Marmonna-t-il. "Arrête ça, ne me touche plus." Il mordit violemment sa lèvre lorsque l'homme-rat se fît encore plus insistant. "Éloignes-toi de moi!" Finit-il par crier d'une voix fêlée.

L'horreur embrumait son esprit, il commençait à doucement craquer à son plus grand désarroi. Après de nombreuses secondes qui semblèrent une éternité au Blocard, Janson le toucha _vraiment_.

Newt ouvrit la bouche dans une plainte silencieuse, sourcils froncés. Son cœur allait jaillir de sa poitrine si ça continuait. En attendant, le scientifique avait vraiment l'air de prendre son pied.

-" _Le fils de pute!_ " Gronda intérieurement l'adolescent.

Plus aucuns bruits ne résonnaient dans la salle hormis les souffles enraillés de ses deux occupants. Aidan plia ses phalanges, débutant un genre de massage.

-"Tu aimes?" Demanda-t-il avec un rire dans la voix.

Newt ne répondit pas et pencha légèrement la tête de côté au deuxième mouvement de l'homme-rat. En réalité il mordait furieusement sa langue pour ne produire aucuns sons.

Non, bien sûr que non, il n'aimait pas! Qui aimerait ça? Malgré les _frissons_ que cela envoyait dans le reste de son corps il ne pouvait pas...aimer était inconcevable. C'était sale, dégradant, humiliant!

L'adulte bougea plus franchement sa main, s'aidant de sa paume pour frotter l'entre-jambe de bas en haut, lentement.

Newt cabra un peu, s'arrangeant pour faire reposer son front contre le métal de la table, se surélevant légèrement. Après tout, il n'avait aucune expérience, heu... _là-dedans_. Il avait un peu d'autres préoccupations ces dernières années, pardonnez le! Il avait à la limite un vague souvenir de la chose. Que c'était quelque chose de normal pour un garçon de son âge de ressentir ce genre de sensations. Mais il était à peu près persuadé qu'il n'était pas censé ressentir cela dans ce genre de situation.

Un long soupir passa la barrière de ses lèvres après de nombreux mouvements de la part du scientifique. Ça, il n'arriverait pas à l'empêcher. Il avait besoin d'air, il avait désespérément chaud à présent. Sa respiration se fît donc plus saccadée et forte.

Aidan semblait se réjouir des réactions de son prisonnier et Newt sentait clairement son sourire tordu dans son dos. Sa bouche était revenue sur sa nuque et léchait ou mordillait par instant la peau à découvert.

Le Second ouvrit brièvement les yeux, qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir fermés, sous l'assaut de sensations. Dans cette position il pouvait voir la main de l'homme-rat attiser cette partie de son corps.

Il se détendit quelque peu et happa de nouveau sa lèvre inférieure pour tenter de contrôler ses gémissements. Parce que voilà, sous les caresses (tortures) de Janson, Newt en venait à gémir. Comme une foutue lycéenne en manque si on lui demandait son avis! L'homme-rat lui avait détraqué le cerveau une nouvelle fois, autrement c'était impossible.

Il avait l'impression de ne plus contrôler son corps, comme si ce dernier se rebellait face à sa raison. Il justifia le coup de hanche qu'il amorça par la suite comme une "tentative d'échappatoire". Mais le balancement était trop faible pour être vraiment convainquant. Son bassin cherchait inconsciemment ce contact avec les doigts stupidement envoûtants de Janson. Le mouvement répétitif avait quelque chose d'hypnotisant qui engourdissait le cerveau du plus jeune.

Ses joues le brûlait, ses paupières se refermaient plus violemment quand les frissons se transformaient en décharges électriques.

Définitivement, il avait sombré trop profondément dans son propre plaisir pour en revenir. Plaisir...

Il commençait vraiment à se dégoûter. La dernière partie de fierté qui demeurait au fond de lui l'engueulait sévèrement pour subir cela et apprécier la situation mais elle était sans cesse rejeter au loin lorsque les courants électriques remontaient le long de ses jambes, grignotaient son bas ventre et chatouillaient son échine dans un délicieux ballet de sensation. Définitivement perdu...

-"Tu sais te montrer raisonnable, c'est bien." Souffla Aidan près de son oreille.

Pour toute réponse il obtint un faible gémissement rentré. Et merde, même sa voix désobéissait.

Après plusieurs minutes il était devenu impossible de retenir ses plaintes et Newt haletait à présent. Il avait trop chaud, ses hanches bougeaient, la sueur perlait presque sur son front.

Janson ne cessait sa torture, il avait même libéré les bras du blond qui les avait ramené de chaque côtés de sa tête pour se redresser encore un peu plus, le dos rond et les poings fermés, ses ongles griffant ses paumes. Son esprit était tellement embrumé qu'il n'avait même pas pensé à en profiter pour s'extirper de la prise de l'adulte.

La vérité était là: il ne voulait plus échapper au délicieux supplice avant d'avoir goûté à _plus_.

Le scientifique se servit de sa seconde main pour se retenir à la table. Lui aussi montrait des signes de faiblesses évidents. Le Blocard le sentait tendu derrière lui, dans tous les sens du terme.

Progressivement, le sentiment de jouissance s'empara de chaque membre de l'adolescent et ses gémissements augmentèrent encore, ressemblant plutôt à des éclats de voix à présent. Ses jambes se pliaient dangereusement et il faisait tout son possible pour rester debout, au contact de cette main si perfide. Parfois son corps se tendait brusquement, comme un sursaut, lorsque les frissons se faisaient trop puissants. Il en avait la chair de poule.

Une bulle gonfla dans son bas ventre, lentement. Si lentement qu'il pensait sérieusement à supplier pour qu'elle enfle encore plus vite. Et dans un dernier mouvement de phalange et une dernière exclamation de pur plaisir, la bulle éclata. Ses muscles se contractèrent à l'extrême et il poussa sur ses avant-bras pour se cambrer, la tête rentré dans les épaules et les yeux douloureusement fermé, tandis qu'il atteignait enfin la jouissance tant attendue dans une longue plainte.

Il grogna finalement avant de revenir s'effondrer sur la table, le corps tremblant de toute part et goûtant enfin à l'air frais de cette pièce.

-" _Bon garçon_..." Murmura l'homme en lui caressant doucement les cheveux.

Newt ne bougeait plus, ne tentait plus rien. Il gisait juste, là, sur cette table froide. Il n'était plus que respiration hiératique et tremblements. Lorsque Janson s'écarta de lui, il tomba littéralement à terre. Ses genoux cognaient contre le pied de la table et le haut de son corps reposait encore sur sa surface. L'orgasme l'avait pris avec une telle violence qu'il peinait à s'en remettre.

-"Tu n'as pas mis bien longtemps." Rit l'adulte.

Le blond l'insulta mentalement de tous les noms mais se contenta juste de rouvrir les yeux. Sa vision était vraiment brouillée mais revenait petit à petit à la normale."

-"On l'ouvre moins maintenant, n'est-ce pas...Newt?"

\- " _Ta gueule putain._ " Pensa le concerné. Il entendit l'homme-rat se déplacer vers la porte et y frapper quelques coups.

-"Interrogatoire terminé." Lança-t-il.

Aussitôt, la cloison de métal pivota sur deux hommes en combinaisons et gilets pare-balles noirs, armés et le visage dissimulés derrière des masques leurs recouvrant l'intégralité de la tête. Même la visière était teintée et ne permettait pas de voir la peau des humains qui étaient sous ces amas de tissus. Ils avancèrent d'un pas vif vers le Blocard, toujours au sol, et le soulevèrent par un bras sans douceur.

Il ne tiendrait jamais debout _tout seul_.

Alors voilà, ça se passait comme cela? Ce foutu connard le tabassait, prenait son pied, se servait de lui et le jetait comme la dernière des traînées? Et il était censé faire quoi, attendre que monsieur sonne une nouvelle fois quand l'envie lui reprendrait et accourir comme une petite pute bien dressée?!

La colère envahit soudainement le Second qui se dégagea des gardes d'un geste brusque. Il s'apprêtait, dans un élan de rage, à se jeter sur le scientifique mais le canon d'une mitraillette enfoncé dans le creux de sa nuque l'en dissuada. Un garde avait réagis.

Le blond déglutit difficilement, la rage taillée au couteau dans chaque pli de son visage tandis qu'il dévisageait cet humain répugnant. Toujours ce même sourire agaçant peint sur son visage... Newt grinça des dents. Il remarqua également la trique d'enfer que se tapait son vis-à-vis. Il n'avait même pas jouit. Le plus jeune était sûr qu'il s'était retenu pour avoir tout le loisir de l'admirer se tortiller sous lui d'une manière indécente. Le sang battait aux oreilles de Newt et jamais son regard ne s'était fait aussi assassin.

-"Au plaisir de te revoir mon garçon." Minauda l'homme-qu' il-détestait-officiellement-le-plus-au-monde.

Et sans plus de cérémonie, les armoires à glace le traînèrent hors de la salle.

-"Espèce de salopard!" Beugla Newt en opposant résistance. "Il vaudrait mieux pour toi et ta sale face de rat que tu te tiennes loin de moi, je vais te-"

La porte se referma lourdement derrière eux et les tirades rageuses de Newt se perdirent dans les longs couloirs blancs du WICKED.

Il n'y avait plus de fatigue. Plus de frissons, plus de peur, plus de faiblesse. Plus rien, juste de la rage, de la rage et de la rage! Newt avait le souffle court, il aurait voulu frapper dans quelque chose pour évacuer toute cette colère en lui. Et lorsqu'il réalisa que cette colère était majoritairement dirigée envers lui-même et son incapacité à résister, il sût qu'elle ne disparaîtrait jamais.

* * *

Les gardes le redirigeaient vers le dortoir commun attribué aux Blocards mais le blond n'y prêtait pas attention. Il n'avait qu'une seule envie, c'était revenir en arrière et frapper Janson jusqu'à s'en faire mal aux poings. C'était _de sa faute_ s'il était aussi mal dans sa peau maintenant. De sa faute. De sa faute. De sa faute...

Il était partagé entre colère, douleur et peur désormais. Pendant un instant il voulait juste hurler, l'instant d'après il s'étouffait dans ses propres reproches, douloureux à entendre. Celui d'après encore, il en venait à ravaler difficilement ses larmes. Il ne savait plus où donner de la tête. De là à pleurer, vraiment? Qu'est-ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez lui?

Il ne se sentait presque pas sale, il était juste moralement, et physiquement, épuisé. Privé de force. C'était un vrai déluge de sensations contradictoires dans sa tête et il détestait ça.

Plongé dans ses réflexions, il ne s'aperçut même pas qu'ils étaient arrivés devant le dortoir. Il revint à la réalité lorsqu'un des gardes se plaça devant lui et lui tendit un mouchoir. Le plus jeune regarda le bout de papier avec incompréhension et interrogea l'homme du regard.

-"Tu as interdiction de retourner dans ce dortoir avec tout ce sang sur le visage." Lui répondit calmement le garde, la voix étouffée par son masque.

Newt serra la mâchoire et attrapa rageusement le mouchoir au risque de le déchirer. Evidemment, Janson ne souhaitait pas que leur petite entrevue s'ébruite davantage, et malheureusement il avait également laissé une trace physique sur le corps du blond. Cependant, la panique saisit le garçon lorsqu'il envisagea d'entrer dans le dortoir sans s'être nettoyé au préalable. Si les Blocards voyaient sa plaie à la tempe, il n'échapperait pas à toutes leurs questions, ils voudraient savoir comment cela était arrivé. Et Newt était certain de ne pas parvenir à trouver un mensonge crédible.

Il s'appliqua donc à nettoyer ce sang comme il put, la tâche étant difficile puisqu'il n'avait aucun moyen de voir sa blessure. Il ignora les picotements douloureux qui assaillirent sa tête quand il épongea la légère fente sur sa tempe et jeta le mouchoir imbibé de sang par terre sans un regard pour les deux hommes.

Sans plus de cérémonies, il poussa la porte du dortoir, ramenant d'une main une partie de ses cheveux sur un côté de sa tête pour tenter de dissimuler sa plaie. Tandis qu'il pénétrait dans la pièce, son cœur fit un bond lorsque les gardes appelèrent le prochain Blocard attendu dans la salle d'interrogatoire. Il sursauta et une peur panique s'empara de lui. Il agrippa le bras de Blocard cité qui passait à côté de lui avec force. Le garçon se tourna vers lui, surpris, tandis que Newt le dévisageai. Il ne devait pas y allez, il était en danger, il...

Un phrase lui revint brusquement en mémoire: " _Ce petit traitement de faveur t'es réservé._ "

La formule tourna en boucle dans sa tête, comme un écho. Ça lui était réservé. Il ne toucherait à personne d'autre s'il avait Newt pour se défouler. Ça avait le mérite d'être clair.

Le blond relâcha le bras du Blocard avec effarement. L'adolescent lui jeta un regard méfiant avant de se retourner lentement vers la sortie, encore moins rassuré qu'auparavant. Puis il disparût de l'encadrement de la porte, escorté lui aussi.

Newt soupira, essayant de contenir la boule qui se formait au creux de son ventre. Il eut à peine le temps de se retourner que déjà la moitié de ses compagnons s'étaient précipités sur lui. Le Second arqua un sourcil et eu un geste instinctif de recul.

-"Alors? Il t'a dit quoi? Tu as dit quoi?" S'exclama Poêle-à-frire.

-"Mais il a rien dit!" Répondit Winston avec agacement. Puis il se retourna vers Newt. "N'est-ce pas? T'as rien dit, hein?

-Tu le prends pour qui tocard? C'est de Newt dont on parle, alors ne doutez pas de lui." Intervint Minho qui s'était posté à sa droite. "J'espère que tu lui a fait ravaler sa face de plonk à l'autre rat." Ajouta-t-il à l'adresse du blond en croisant les bras.

-"Heu..." Commença Newt, désarçonné. En vérité, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il allait dire.

-"Newt, comment ça s'est passé?" Demanda Thomas qui jouait des coudes pour se fraya un chemin jusqu'à lui parmi le rassemblement d'adolescent. "Hey, ça va?" Ajouta le brun en observant le Second.

Le concerné fronça les sourcils devant la soudaine attention qu'on lui portait. Après tout, l'interrogatoire aurait dû se passer de la façon suivante: un ennuyeux échange de questions/réponses. Tous les Blocards s'attendaient à cela en le questionnant. Alors il n'y avait aucune raisons de leurs en vouloir à le pensez. Pourtant le blondinet ne pût s'empêcher d'être acerbe sous le coup de la colère lorsqu'il répondit.

-"Si j'ai besoin d'un deuxième interrogatoire je vous le ferais savoir, ok?" Cracha-t-il en dirigeant instinctivement son regard vers Thomas.

Les Blocards se calmèrent tous plus ou moins en même temps, peu habitués à ce genre de réaction de la part de Newt. Le blond vit Minho plisser les yeux du coin du regard. (Pas de jeux de mots!)

-"Je vais prendre une douche." Marmonna Newt après un court silence avant de s'extirper du groupe pour se diriger vers la salle de bain adjacente à la chambre. Il prît au passage des vêtements propres sur une chaise près du lit numéro 5. Le sien, vers le fond de la pièce, où il dormait sous Fry.

Le silence entrecoupé de chuchotements qui se voulaient discrets le suivit jusqu'à ce qu'il referme la porte de la salle de bain. Il prit la première cabine qu'il aperçut et s'y engouffra. De toute façon, la salle d'eau était totalement vide, il avait l'embarras du choix. Newt verrouilla la porte, balança ses vêtements propres par-dessus la cloison et jeta les sales au sol. Il ne leurs adressa pas plus d'importance et fila actionner le jet.

L'eau chaude s'écrasait sur sa peau, détendant peu à peu ses muscles contractés. Il souhaitait y rester le plus longtemps possible pour retrouver un semblant de calme. Le Second avait presque l'impression que sa colère s'envolait avec la vapeur d'eau et il ne pensait plus à rien.

Il avait posé ses avant-bras sur le carrelage de chaque côté du pommeau de douche, la tête penchée en avant pour apprécier la pression de l'eau sur son crâne. Il laissa échapper un profond soupir, les yeux fermés.

Néanmoins, malgré le bruit de l'eau, il entendit la porte de la salle de bain se refermer dans un léger claquement. Il tendit l'oreille et perçu quelqu'un l'appeler.

-"Newt ?"

Le blondinet rouvrit paresseusement les yeux.

-"Je vais bien _Tommy_." Répondit-il avec lassitude.

-"Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé là-bas?" Enchaîna la voix de Thomas en ignorant la réponse de Newt.

Le blond le devina adossé au mur devant sa douche en entendant sa voix. Il coupa finalement l'eau qui coulait depuis un quart d'heure et poussa un nouveau soupir. Il savait que Thomas l'avait observé plus que les autres, dans la pièce commune. Il savait également qu'il avait remarqué son éraflure à la tête, ses yeux s'étaient brièvement posés dessus à un moment. Thomas remarquait toujours tout... Il répondit en se séchant les cheveux à l'aide de sa serviette.

-"Comme d'habitude, il m'a posé ses questions débiles, montré des photos... Je suis juste fatigué." Acheva-t-il.

Il finit de s'habiller en enfilant son tee-shirt, ramassa ses affaires et sortit. Il tomba directement sur le brun, adossé au mur comme il le pensait. Il avait les bras croisés et le visage soucieux. Newt lui offrit un petit sourire pour le rassurer en ajustant sa serviette humide sur ses épaules.

Il resta sur place quelque secondes avant de se diriger vers Thomas lorsqu'il réalisa que sa grimace précédente ne l'avait pas convaincu. Il se planta fermement devant lui, le transperçant du regard.

-"Je vais bien." Répéta-t-il.

Le brun l'observa encore un peu avant de finalement le prendre dans ses bras et d'enfouir son nez dans les mèches blondes encore humides. Newt laissa tomber sa pile de vêtements par terre et enlaça Thomas à son tour. A l'instant où le brun l'avait touché, il avait été _triste_.

Il ne voulait rien lui dire, surtout pas à lui. Il ne pouvait pas. Thomas était le seul qui pouvait autant le réconforter sans employer de mots. Il avait confiance en lui et ne voulait pas gâcher ce petit moment à eux.

Égoïste? Sûrement.

Mais il avait peur de dégoûter Thomas autant qu'il se dégoûtait lui-même et pour l'instant, il ne supportera pas que le brun s'éloigne de lui.

Ils restèrent comme cela un instant, se frottant doucement le dos, produisant une douce chaleur mutuellement.

-"Je vais allez dormir, je suis vraiment fatigué." Murmura le Second.

Thomas embrassa sa tempe, celle qui était intacte, et s'écarta de lui pour le laisser partir. Newt lui sourit doucement de nouveau, ramassa ses vêtements pour la seconde fois et poussa la porte de la salle de bain.

Il ignora du mieux qu'il pût les regards des autres Blocards, décidément nul niveau discrétion, et marcha jusqu'à son lit. Ou rampa il ne se souvenait pas trop. Il remarqua Minho, assis sur une chaise et fixant les portes du dortoir d'un air profondément concentré.

Newt jeta ses vêtements sales dans un coin, roulés en boule, sa serviette humide par-dessus. Il pût enfin s'allonger dans la chaleur des draps et soupira de plaisir au contact du matelas. Enfin, il pouvait dormir, se reposer et désactiver son cerveau. Il ne voulait même pas rêver, juste sombrer dans l'inconscience du sommeil.

Alors qu'il commençait enfin à somnoler doucement, Newt sentit le matelas s'affaisser derrière lui. Il grogna et rassembla toutes ses forces pour tourner la tête.

-"Tommy...Ton lit est à côté.

-Mh, exact." Répondit-il en paraissant surpris. "J'ai dû me tromper. Mais tu vois j'ai terriblement mal aux jambes et bouger ne serait pas très bon pour moi donc...

-Pitié, ne finit pas comme Minho. Un c'est déjà chiant mais deux..." Le coupa Newt en esquissant un vrai sourire alors que Thomas se glissait sous les draps en lui tirant la langue.

Une fois bien au fond de la couette, il passa une main autour de la taille du Second, venant flatter son ventre. _Bien_. Cette fois encore il ferait la petite cuillère! Le blond lui en toucherai un mot un de ces quatre. Newt ferma les yeux pour s'empêcher de les lever au ciel et posa sa main par-dessus celle de Thomas avant de sombrer inévitablement dans le sommeil.

Le lendemain promettait d'être compliqué. Encore.

* * *

-Naitia

Fin du premier chapitre! Vous arrivez à vous y retrouver, pas de problème en vue? Si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas à me poser des questions, j'y répondrais avec plaisir. (Des reviews, des reviews, des reviews :D!)

Bien, j'avais prévu pour le M! Normalement ce chapitre devait être un OS, ce qui explique la quasi-absence de contexte, mais j'ai décidé de le continuer grâce aux soutiens de mes amis et ma pitite Bêta-Reader donc remerciez les hein! Dîtes le mentalement "merci les amis de Naitia", ils seront contents! De plus, l'ambiance va radicalement changer dans les chapitres suivants :).

Sinon je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire à part merci d'avoir lu et je vous retrouve la semaine prochaine pour la suite des supers aventures des supers tocards!

Bisous bullbaveux à vous tous! *cœur*


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre:** If there's any hope...

 **Rating:** M. Parce que c'est toujours par finis gné!

 **Pairing:** Newtmas (établis). Mais Janson reviendra vous hanter! Muhaha.

 **Disclaimer:** Quelqu'un à une tactique pour piquer les droits à James Dashner? Non? Bon, alors en attendant tout lui appartient, ça vous apprendra à ne pas savoir comment on lui pique!

 **Note de l'auteur:** I'm back pour le deuxième chapitre :)! Celui-ci n'est pas l'un de ceux que je préfère car il est assez calme, il faut bien mettre les choses en place et j'ai eu un peu de mal à l'écrire haha! Petite précision: les Icers sont les filles du groupe B. Sinon je vous remercie énormément pour vos quelques reviews et encouragements, ça me va droit au cœur :). J'espère que la suite vous plaira!

Sur ceux, bonne lecture les lampadaires!

* * *

Chapitre 2:

La Terre Brûlée fût un véritable calvaire. Le soleil brûlant, l'air manquant...et les fondus. Ce fût sûrement le pire. Newt en faisait des cauchemars chaque nuit. Il en venait presque à préférer les Griffeurs car ces monstres n'avaient toujours été que des ramassis de ferrailles et d'organes sans conscience. Les fondus étaient des humains.

Des humains atteints d'une maladie douloureuse et incurable qui rongeait le sujet de l'intérieur afin de le plonger dans la folie la plus profonde. C'était absolument terrifiant.

Mais après cette épreuve dangereuse et le combat contre les étranges créatures bulbeuses, les groupes A et B s'étaient reposés dans le berg en direction du WICKED, _de nouveau_.

Newt, ainsi que les autres Blocards et Icers, avaient ensuite eu la "troisième épreuve" à passer. Le blondinet avait tourné en rond, comme un lion en cage, dans cette pièce blanche et vide s'apparentant à une cellule, mort de trouille. D'un côté l'inquiétude pour ses amis le rongeait voracement. Thomas s'était déjà pris une balle, Minho était trop impulsif pour son propre bien, Frypan pas assez fort pour se défendre efficacement et tous les autres...Du moins tout ceux qu'il restait étaient totalement dans le cirage sans leader pour leurs dire quoi faire, c'était la triste vérité.

Quant à Teresa... Newt avait appris à se méfier d'elle et de son petit air de "je-sais-tout". Il savait qu'elle ne partageait pas tout ce qu'elle savait avec eux et le Blocard préférait ne pas trop s'y fier. Alors sa trahison ne l'avait pas complètement surpris. De plus, Thomas arrêterait peut-être de la coller après cela, Newt n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Il ne voulait tout simplement plus en entendre parler.

Mais surtout... le Second craignait pour _lui-même_. Terrorisé à l'idée que Janson débarque dans cette cellule blanche et verrouille la porte derrière lui. En fait, cela le tétanisait. Il serait de nouveau à sa merci et son corps ne lui obéirait plus.

Cette pensé lui avait fait littéralement péter un câble, toutes ces questions qui assaillaient son cerveau. Il rythmait donc ses journées de captif par un algorithme bien précis pour ne pas perdre le fil. Dormir, manger, s'entraîner pour garder la forme, s'asseoir, manger, courir, penser, dormir. Jour après jour. Semaine après semaine. Et le plus important: essayer de garder la notion du temps. Chose qui s'était avérer plutôt difficile étant donné qu'il n'y avait aucune fenêtres et que les néons au-dessus de lui restaient allumés en permanence. Il faisait donc de son mieux en se repérant aux repas qui lui était servi. Deux par jours, l'un le midi et l'autre le soir probablement. Cela l'aidait grandement à garder pied avec la réalité.

Après ce qu'il définit comme deux à trois semaines à errer seul dans cette pièce lumineuse, on le laissa sortir. Newt pût enfin rejoindre les autres adolescents. Ils allaient tous bien, dieu merci, (excepté Minho qui était plein de bleus) et étaient en bonne santé.

Pas de peaux brûlées et pleine de cloques. Pas de chutes de cheveux. Des sourires joyeux sur la plupart des visages. La Braise n'était pas présente dans cette pièce. Et heureusement, car contracter la maladie était bien la dernière chose que Newt souhaitait à quiconque.

Le blond se fît une joie de donner l'accolade à chacun des Blocards, simplement soulagé d'être enfin parmi eux de nouveau. Mais Minho, Thomas, et lui eurent à peine le temps d'échanger les nouvelles que déjà, une porte s'ouvrit pour laisser place à Janson, entouré de soldats en noir. Comme d'habitude.

Newt s'était automatiquement tendu, droit comme un i, le regard plutôt incertain sur l'endroit où se poser. L'homme-rat débuta un de ces speech dont il semblait raffoler. Le genre qui vous demandait de suivre aveuglément le WICKED car leur but était bon mais qui sonnait comme du venin dans la bouche de cet homme.

Le scientifique avait donc révélé la tromperie assez rapidement pour obtenir leurs confiance: aucuns n'étaient atteints de la Braise. Ils étaient ce que l'on appelait des Immunes, des humains possédant un organisme naturellement invulnérable à la maladie. Des personnes capables de fournir un remède après une longue étude de leur zone cérébrale. Tous des adolescents extrêmement précieux en somme.

 _Tous_...Plutôt la grande majorité d'entre eux.

-"Nous avions également besoin d'humains normaux pour avoir un comparatif d'expérience. Une manière de savoir d'où les Immunes tiennent précisément cet avantage si vous préférez." Continua Janson. "C'est pourquoi les personnes suivante qui figure sur cette liste ne sont pas immunisées."

L'adulte sortit un papier soigneusement plié de sa blouse et le présenta presque fièrement. Il le déplia et parcouru rapidement ce qui y était inscrit, le visage grave. Newt trouva la mise en scène ridicule, sachant pertinemment qu'il avait écrit cette liste lui-même. Il leva les yeux au ciel, impatient d'en finir une bonne fois pour toute.

-" _Newt_..."

C'était la voix de Janson. Il avait commencé sa lecture. Il avait dit le premier nom.

L'adolescent fronça les sourcils alors que l'information se frayait douloureusement un chemin jusqu'à son cerveau en un millièmes de secondes. Newt manqua de se pencher en avant, comme frappé par un poing invisible, sous le choc.

Son nom était parmi les non-immunisés.

Il respira profondément, essayant de se concentrer malgré l'angoisse qui envahissait son corps. Il cherchait mentalement une quelconque douleur dans son organisme. Cœur, poumons, foie, cerveau. Non, non, il se sentait bien, parfaitement bien! Il était encore capable de faire la part des choses dans de nombreuses situations, sa capacité de réflexion était intact, il pouvait garder son sang-froid...

-" _Pour le moment._ " Avait lancé une petite voix désagréable dans sa tête.

Pour le moment? Bientôt il perdrait le contrôle de ses nerfs, il ne ferait plus la différence entre ses amis ou ses ennemis. Il finirait comme ces misérables fondus. Son monde commençait doucement à s'effriter après cette révélation.

Mais il ne pouvait pas laisser ses émotions le submerger aussi facilement. Il devait toujours protéger ces foutus tocards tant qu'il le pouvait encore. C'était son rôle de Second et il le prenait très à cœur, c'était la seule chose qu'on lui avait permis d'obtenir de son plein gré.

Newt cligna rapidement des yeux et déglutit, tentant de se calmer un peu. Il n'avait absolument pas écouté les autres noms et lorsqu'il releva la tête, l'homme-rat était déjà partit. Seul restait les adolescents dans la pièce. Apparemment, il y avait un petit nombre de non-immunisés _comme lui_. Un Blocard était assis sur le sol, la tête entre les mains, totalement dévasté. Du côté des Icers, deux filles pleuraient, consolées par leurs amies.

Le blond tourna la tête de droite à gauche, à la recherche de ses compagnons. Lorsqu'il tomba sur Thomas, un peu plus loin, son cœur se serra. Le brun le fixait avec une profonde tristesse, pétrifier, comme incapable de respirer.

Newt expira un bon coup et posa son regard sur Minho, situé derrière Tommy. L'asiatique se tenait droit et avait la tête tourné vers lui. Mais il regardait le sol, le visage fermé.

L'adolescent se promis mentalement de ne plus jamais faire apparaître de telle expressions sur le visage de ces deux-là. Pas à cause de lui.

* * *

Le soir même, dans le dortoir qu'il partageait avec Minho et Thomas, Newt avait mal aux zygotes à force de ses nombreux sourires crispés qu'il avait dû servir toute la journée. Parfois il devait même s'étirer la mâchoire pour se la dégourdir. C'était décidément plus compliqué que ce qu'il pensait...

Ses deux amis et lui avait refusé de retrouver la mémoire, le WICKED n'était toujours pas fiable à leurs yeux. Par la suite tout s'était enchaîné très vite. Trop vite au goût de Newt; l'évasion du WICKED, Denver...

Un soir, après leurs arrivé aux alentours de la ville, le blond décida de déambuler dans les couloirs du berg. Le sommeil lui faisait défaut depuis quelques jours maintenant, et savoir que le lendemain Jorge, Brenda, Thomas et Minho devaient entrer dans la forteresse pour se faire enlever leurs implants cérébraux n'arrangeait pas son degrés d'anxiété.

Newt avait catégoriquement refusé de venir avec eux, en tant que fondu il était hors de question de se rendre dans une ville emplis d'individus encore sains. Mourir avec sur la conscience, le décès de plusieurs dizaines de personnes lui était insupportable.

Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'appréhender pour ses compagnons. Il marchait donc entre les nombreuses pièces du vaisseau depuis peut-être deux heures avant d'enfin s'asseoir à même le sol devant le tableau de commandes.

Le berg avait été posé dans une petite clairière, au milieu d'une forêt d'arbres morts non loin de la ville de réfugiés histoire de ne pas trop attirer l'attention. Le blond pouvait voir le ciel découvert à travers la grande baie vitrée du berg, ce dernier baigné d'une douce lueur bleutée grâce à la lune. Un peu de calme lui faisait le plus grand bien après toute cette agitation. Mais malheureusement, calme rimait avec pensées pour le Blocard.

Et l'adolescent songea pour la millième fois à leur situation. Et si les autres se faisaient prendre demain? Si le WICKED les retrouvait?

-" _Alors tu seras tout seul._ " Chantonna de nouveau cette voix horripilante qui ressemblait dangereusement à sa conscience. A moins que cela ne soit sa raison? Allez savoir...

Mais elle disait vrai, dans ce cas-là le blondinet se retrouverait seul dans ce monde despotique, avec sa maladie mortelle pour seule compagnie.

Le Second fronça les sourcils en pensant à cela. Après avoir vu des fondus dans la Terre Brûlée, il se trouvait étonnamment en forme pour un malade. Après plus d'un mois, peut-être plus encore, la Braise aurait dû être plus violente que cela. Il ne se sentait toujours pas malade. Pas d'excès de colère, pas de douleurs physiques, tout semblait normal. Il déprimait, c'était certain, mais ne ressentait rien d'alarmant. Mais après tout il n'était pas un expert en la matière.

Il poussa un long soupir et fit retomber sa tête entre ses bras, recroquevillé sur le sol. Il n'y comprenait plus rien, comme à chaque fois qu'il pensait à sa condition de fondu. Il resta comme cela plusieurs minutes, profitant du calme ambiant pour se vider l'esprit. Tout cela le dépassait. Hier matin il envisageait encore un avenir, aussi infime soit-il. Aujourd'hui, il n'y avait plus rien dans le futur pour lui.

Alors qu'il commençait doucement à fatiguer, une voix retentit en écho dans la pièce.

-"Newt ?"

Le concerné releva la tête en direction de la porte menant aux quartiers personnels. Thomas se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, les cheveux en bataille et la trace des draps encore imprégnés sur ses bras et son visage. Le brun portait un simple tee-shirt blanc et un short long qui lui arrivait au-dessus des genoux. Il venait manifestement de sortir de son lit.

Newt reposa son menton sur ses bras et souris doucement devant l'apparence de l'autre.

-"Va te recoucher Tommy, tu dors debout comme tu es là." Se moqua-t-il.

Thomas haussa les épaules, se gratta l'arrière de la tête et s'avança d'une démarche un peu maladroite. Il s'assit dans la même position que Newt, à côté de lui, et bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Le blond émit un petit rire à la vue de cela.

Difficile de croire que cette grande chose mal réveillée les avaient fait sortir du Bloc. Et pourtant, Newt savait parfaitement que leurs "petit nouveau" étaient en réalité loin d'être vulnérable. Il avait quelque chose qui arrivait à tous les souder. Il avait l'étoffe d'un leader parce qu'il parvenait à leurs donner quelque chose pour lequel se battre. Il leurs donnait de _l'espoir_.

Newt ne savait pas particulièrement pourquoi il était autant attaché à Thomas. Pas qu'il ne lui trouve pas de qualités, il lui en trouvait plein! Mais pour lui, c'était naturel, il restait avec lui, voilà tout. Il était trop heureux de compter à ses yeux pour se débattre face au sentiment de bien-être qui l'envahissait lorsqu'il le prenait dans ses bras. Ou qu'il le regardait. N'importe quoi, il avait simplement _besoin_ de cela.

Thomas laissa tomber sa tête sur l'épaule de l'autre Blocard avant de marmonner un "ça va?"

-"Ça va." Répondit simplement le blond.

Il aurait voulu lui lancer un "arrête de demander ça comme si tu avais pitié de moi Tommy, je ne me sens pas mal au point de manger le premier venu!" Mais il avait le vague sentiment que cela gâcherait quelque peu le calme apaisant de la salle de pilotage. Au lieu de cela il demanda:

-"Tu te sens d'attaque pour demain?"

Thomas grimaça.

-"Pas vraiment. On a pas le droit à l'erreur lorsqu'on entrera dans la forteresse. Sinon, c'est foutu..." Souffla le brun.

Newt reporta son attention sur le ciel étoilé en hochant simplement la tête, pensif. Il sentit Thomas bouger contre lui pour se blottir un peu plus. Le blond aurait voulu rester comme cela indéfiniment, que personne ne brise ce silence. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots de toute façon. Mais Thomas poursuivit:

-"On trouvera un moyen de t'enlever cet implant à toi aussi Newt, ne t'inquiète pas.

\- A quoi bon? Dans une semaine je serais peut-être mort ou fou à lier, alors implant ou pas..."

Un silence glacial s'abattit dans le cockpit.

Encore un moment où il aurait dû se taire tiens... Newt gigota un peu, embarrassé d'avoir jeté cette phrase à la figure du brun, sans réfléchir. Thomas releva la tête et l'autre sentit son regard brûlant sur son visage.

-"Pourquoi tu n'en parle pas?" Demanda le brun avec hésitation.

Le blond fronça encore plus les sourcils si possibles mais garda les yeux fixés devant lui. Il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à cette question.

-"On peut toujours en parler, cela ne changera rien, alors autant se taire." Lança-t-il avec défi.

Non, définitivement, il n'en parlera pas.

Il se donnait déjà beaucoup de mal pour ne pas y penser, en parler n'arrangerait rien. En particulier si c'était avec Thomas. _Pas lui_. Pas l'homme qu'il aimait autant.

Soudain, le prenant par surprise, un violent mal de tête l'assailli. Il serra les dents avant de grogner et porta sa main à son front dans une tentative vaine d'apaiser la douleur. Le mal était venu de nulle part, avec une telle rapidité que Newt se demanda s'il ne l'avait pas rêvé. Mais lorsqu'il reprit avec encore plus de force, il sut que non.

Cela ressemblait à des _chocs électriques_ qui parcouraient son cerveau à intervalles régulières, pulsant dans son crâne. Et c'était putain de douloureux.

Newt enfoui son visage dans ses bras en soupirant mais la douleur augmenta de nouveau, remontant dans ses veines avec force, cognant irrémédiablement dans sa tête. Il crût que ses tempes allaient exploser. L'adolescent ouvrit la bouche à la recherche de grandes goulées d'air pour tenter d'apaiser les pulsations.

Thomas dût l'appeler quelque fois mais il l'entendit à peine derrière les battements de son propre cœur qui étaient remontés jusqu'à ses tympans. Son cerveau avait du mal à analyser ce qu'il se passait, il essayait simplement de lutter contre ce mal de tête insupportable.

Brusquement, son corps se tendit sans qu'il ne le veuille, ses muscles se contractèrent d'un seul coup. Newt avait l'impression qu'une _force invisible_ l'obligeait à se mouvoir de telle ou telle façon sans lui demander son avis. Il ressentit la poigne puissante de Thomas sur son épaule.

En pensant au brun, une colère furieuse remonta dans la gorge du Second sous forme d'acide et le consuma tout entier. En éprouvant cette fureur, ses muscles se détendirent, comme lassés de se battre. Pourquoi était-il en colère?

Newt ne compris pas pourquoi un tel sentiment l'avait assailli aussi soudainement. Il avait l'impression que sa raison avait été rejetée au loin, comme si à présent il n'était plus que spectateur de la scène qui se déroulait. Désormais, seul dominait la rancœur et la démangeaison dans son cerveau.

-"Newt bordel!" Cria soudain le deuxième occupant de la pièce en se plaçant bien en face du blond.

Ce dernier planta ses yeux dans ceux de son interlocuteur, le foudroyant du regard, avant de se dégager brusquement en poussant Thomas qui se réceptionna sur les fesses, ahuri.

-"Ne me fait pas de frayeur comme ça, putain!" Gronda Newt en serrant la mâchoire.

Thomas repris rapidement ses esprits et se mit à genoux devant le Second.

-"Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer au juste?" Demanda-t-il, les sourcils froncés. "Tu avais l'air d'avoir mal à la tête et tu..." Il marqua une pause dans ses explications, ne quittant pas Newt du regard. Puis il s'humidifia rapidement les lèvres de sa langue, semblant perplexe. "Tu dois avoir besoin de sommeil, viens." Conclût brusquement le brun.

Newt leva les yeux au ciel, agacé par les babillages de son petit ami. Il avait l'étrange impression que toutes les barrières qui l'entravait avaient été levées et qu'il pouvait à présent tout dire sans se soucier des autres. Cela faisait du bien, certes, mais en même temps il n'était pas totalement d'accord avec la perspective de libérer ses pensées toutes plus funestes et cruelle les unes que les autres. Pourquoi ne parvenait-il pas à reprendre le contrôle de ses mots?

-"T'es pas ma putain de mère Tommy, laisse-moi respirer trente secondes." Cracha-t-il.

-"Mais...

\- Non, la ferme! Tu vas m'écouter bien sagement maintenant." L'interrompis Newt. Il était plus qu'en colère à présent. C'était de la haine, aussi violente et incompréhensible soit elle. "Je suis autant capable que toi ou que Minho de me défendre donc arrêtez de me traiter comme le dernier des assistés." Continua-t-il. "J'ai bien compris que j'étais un foutu poids pour vous à cause de cette Braise, que je ne suis qu'une bombe capable d'exploser à chaque instants. Mais si ce n'est que cela, je vous le jure, je vous le promet, qu'à la première occasion je me fais sauter la cervelle si ça peut faire cesser vos regards compatissant à la con. Je ne suis pas encore mort, te réjouis pas trop vite tocard!"

Silence. Il finit son monologue le souffle court, laissant Thomas sidéré par l'absurdité de ses propos.

De la rage passa brièvement dans les yeux du brun avant de (trop) rapidement laisser place à de la pitié, et Newt aurait préféré qu'ils se battent jusqu'à sang plutôt que cela. Thomas amorça un mouvement vers le blond.

-"Viens te coucher, tu as besoin de...de..." Il sembla chercher ses mots pour ne pas mettre son interlocuteur dans un pire état que l'actuel.

-"Tu ne me touche pas." Avertit le blond d'une voix froide et calme en voyant Thomas tentant de le tirer doucement vers la chambre.

-"Newt!" Gémit presque le brun, le visage angoissé. "Tu ne serais pas comme ça si tu avais plus dormit ces derniers jours. La fatigue te montes à la tête tu es...

\- Je suis malade." Termina le blond. "J'ai ce putain de virus qui me grignote les neurones, cellules par cellules, tout doucement, histoire que la douleur soit présent mais pas trop. Pour te laisser le temps de t'arracher la peau à force de te gratter le crâne en espérant apaiser la démangeaison à l'intérieur. Tu ne peux pas savoir ce que c'est." Souffla-t-il dangereusement sans lâcher Tommy des yeux. "Et tu veux savoir le pire dans cette histoire?" Demanda-t-il de manière rhétorique. "Le pire est sans doutes que j'aime le type qui m'as plongé dans cette galère." Murmura-t-il, plutôt pour lui-même, en baissant le regard, fixant le vide.

A ces mots, Thomas écarquilla les yeux. La bouche entre-ouverte, il cherchait vraisemblablement ses mots pour tenter de se justifier. Tenter de justifier une chose dont il n'avait aucuns souvenirs.

-"Tu comprends n'est-ce pas Tommy? Ce que je veux dire, tu le sais très bien..."

Newt parlait d'une voix absente, comme si il s'adressait au néant, lui conférant un petit air de dément. Pourtant, sa conscience hurlait en lui, scandant qu'il n'avait jamais pensé un strict mot de ses dernières paroles. Cela lui avait souvent effleuré l'esprit, certes, mais il avait toujours catégoriquement repoussé cette pensée. C'était absurde de rejeter ces accusations sur Thomas. Désormais il n'était plus le même, il était un Blocard, celui qui se dressait contre le WICKED. _Tommy_.

Qu'est-ce qu'il ne tournait pas rond chez lui?

Sa voix repris sans qu'il ne lui en ai donnée l'ordre:

-"C'est de ta faute si on en ai tous là. Tu as joué au petit égoïste en continuant le projet des créateurs quitte à tuer des gamins pour cela. Tu sais comme moi qu'il n'y a et n'y aura jamais de remède! Tu étais là, derrière ton écran, à nous regarder mourir en vain. Tu nous a tous tué espèce d'enfoiré!"

Il criait. Newt criait. Il se refusait d'admettre l'insupportable. Il ne voulait pas avouer que ce n'était plus lui qui parlait, que c'était la _maladie_. Il avait finis par le comprendre, mais ne l'acceptait pas. Non.

Thomas prit le temps de s'humecter les lèvres avant de répondre d'une voix mal assurée, comme incertains de ses paroles. Il tentait inlassablement de calmer le jeu mais les paroles du blond le blessaient inévitablement.

-"Newt, tu sais très bien que je regrette profondément ce que j'ai pu faire avant d'être envoyé dans le Labyrinthe. Mais...Le « moi » d'avant n'est plus...Je veux dire, on m'a fait un lavage de cerveau mec. Je suis différent. Maintenant je vous connais, toi et Minho, et tout ce que je souhaite pour le moment c'est arrêter le WICKED et trouver un endroit tranquille et sans danger pour me poser un bon bout de temps. Avec toi." Conclût-il de cette voix blessée.

-" _Aaw, c'est mignon!_ " Pensa le blond. Mais il ne dit rien, réussissant enfin à reprendre un infime contrôle sur son corps.

Il savait que c'était un sujet sensible pour Thomas et l'avait toujours crût et soutenu sur son passé étrange. Mais il n'avait pas pût l'empêcher. Il disait-il toutes ces choses atroces sans pouvoir le prévoir ou le contrôler. Il avait l'impression que son cerveau s'émiettait et le laissait en proie à la plus grande des confusions sans pitié.

Ce n'était pas lui. _Il fallait le croire_.

Le Second sembla retrouver un semblant de calme. Son visage se détendit et ses yeux furent parcourus d'un soudain éclat de lucidité. Et de surprise. Cette même surprise de soi-même qui l'accablait depuis le début de son mystérieux emportement.

Newt baissa les yeux, incapable de soutenir ceux de Tommy plus longtemps et fixa un point invisible sur le sol à côté de lui en soupirant. Désormais il arrivait à bouger et contrôler ses paroles comme il le voulait et cela le rassurait.

Son mal de crâne s'était envolé aussi vite qu'il était apparu.

Le silence s'épaissit tandis que Newt tripotait maladroitement le bout de ses doigts, la tête basse, comme un enfant prît en faute.

-"Ça va mieux?" Tenta doucement Thomas en brisant le silence.

-"Ouais...Désolé je..." Commença le blond en cherchant ses mots. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux avant de se relever. Une fois debout, Newt contourna Thomas et commença à marcher vers les chambres. "On sait tous les deux ce que c'était Tommy." Ajouta-t-il en fuyant inconsciemment le brun.

Le dénommé Tommy lui emboîta le pas et ils marchèrent côte à côte dans les couloirs gris acier du berg dans le plus grand des silences. La Braise commençait à lui jouer des tours.

-"C'est la sensations la plus désagréable que j'ai connue." Grimaça Newt, honteux de son dérapage.

Il gardait les yeux fixés sur ses chaussures mais finit par se retourner en s'apercevant que Thomas avait arrêté de marcher. Le brun jouait avec un bout de son t-shirt, signe de nervosité chez lui, et fixait son ami de ses yeux brillant, plus sérieux que jamais.

-"Raconte-moi, s'il te plaît." Dit-il avant de se morde la langue.

Le blondinet glissa ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon en faisant face à la personne qui lui manquerait probablement le plus, incertain. C'est alors qu'il les vit. Les yeux de Thomas. Enfin, il les vit _vraiment_. Il plongea complètement dans ces prunelles et n'y découvrit qu'une profonde tristesse.

Là où il avait toujours crût qu'il n'y avait que pitié, dégoût et embarras depuis l'annonce de sa maladie, il n'y avait en réalité qu'une douleur sourde à l'idée de le voir disparaître lentement.

Newt se perdit quelque instant dans cet océan de whisky avant de baisser le regard et contempler le sol, la gorge serrée. _Il allait en parler_.

-"C'est comme..." Il s'arrêta un instant, le temps de prendre une grande bouffée d'air. "Comme si plus rien ne me répondait. Je vois et entends ce que je fais mais je ne peux pas l'empêcher."

Thomas se mordit l'intérieur de la joue et hocha doucement la tête, l'encourageant à continuer.

-"Tu es comme prisonnier de ton corps." Poursuivit Newt d'une manière un peu plus faible. "Tu te contentes d'assister à la scène sans pouvoir agir. Et c'est horrible." Sa voix se fêla sur la dernière syllabe de sa phrase.

Il aurait voulu en dire plus mais l'étau qu'il avait dans la gorge l'en empêchait. S'il parlait, il allait pleurer. Alors il ne dit rien.

Perdu dans ses sombres pensées, ou souvenirs peu importait, il vit à peine Thomas se rapprocher pour l'embrasser doucement du bout des lèvres, mêlant leurs souffles un court instant.

Newt releva son regard brillant d'angoisse sur celui tout aussi anxieux de son compagnon. Lentement, presque d'un geste religieux, le blondinet vint entrelacer ses doigts tremblants avec ceux de Tommy qui les serra brièvement en retour avant de caresser doucement la peau de Newt du pouce.

Le Second hésita à l'embrasser mais n'en fit rien. A la place il tira doucement la main vers lui et repris son chemin vers la chambre, ayant eu du mal à briser le contact visuel. Leurs mains restaient scellées tandis que Newt réfléchissait.

 _Abattement._

 _Tristesse._

 _Effroi._

 _Désespoir._

 _Peur._

 _Abandon._

Alors nous y voilà. La maladie commençait enfin à le tuer pour de bon. Il allait mourir. Et derrière lui il laissera _amis_...

-" _Fry_..."

 _Espoir_...

-" _Minho_..."

Et _famille_.

-" _Tommy_..."

Il n'y avait qu'à attendre un peu et bientôt plus rien de tout cela n'aurait d'importance. Bientôt il serait mort.

Une main sur sa joue le fit sursauter et revenir à la réalité. Il se trouvait dans son lit, se rongeant furieusement les ongles en fixant le plafond. Thomas avait sa tête sur son épaule et jouait négligemment avec une mèche blonde désormais. Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là?

Newt prit une profonde inspiration pour se détendre et posa sa joue contre le sommet du crâne du brun. Il s'apprêtait à fermer les yeux pour tenter sans grande conviction de trouver un peu de repos mais quelque chose se rappela à lui. De nouveau. Et ceux depuis plusieurs mois à présent.

Il se mordit nerveusement la lèvre et baissa les yeux sur Thomas, sourcils froncés: sa poitrine se soulevait à un rythme régulier mais il ne dormait pas encore. La main de Newt tremblait, envieuse de revenir se faire grignoter les ongles jusqu'à sang.

Maintenant que plus grand chose ne comptait, l'autre Blocard avait le droit de savoir. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait être pire que sa situation actuelle de toute façon?

-" _Thomas_..." Appela le blond d'une voix enrouée.

Le concerné grogna pour signifier qu'il était attentif.

-"Je dois... Il faut que je te dise quelque chose. Quelque chose qui concerne Janson." Murmura-t-il, le timbre parcouru de tremblements qui menaçaient de briser sa voix à chaque instants.

Le brun releva la tête avec précaution pour se retourner vers Newt et tenter de capter son regard dans le pièce emplis de pénombre.

-"L'homme rat?" Demanda bêtement Tommy, semblant surpris.

Ce n'était pas vraiment une question, plutôt un moyen pour lui de s'assurer qu'il avait bien entendu.

Newt ferma les yeux avant de s'immerger complètement. Et de _couler_.

-"Pendant les interrogatoires..."

* * *

La nacelle du vaisseau s'ouvrit avec un grand fracas métallique, descendant doucement vers le sol goudronné du hangar de Denver.

Jorge se tenait debout à côté du bouton d'ouverture des portes. Brenda était accroupis dans un coin, occupé à lasser ses chaussures avant de resserrer sa queue de cheval. Non loin de là, Thomas gardait ses yeux fixés sur la nacelle en mouvement, ajustant son sac sur ses épaules. Minho parlait avec Newt, lui recommandant quelques dernières choses.

Tous les visages étaient durs, le corps tendu comme la corde d'un arc prête à se rompre.

-"Ok. On devrait être de retour, heu...Je ne sais pas, le plus vite possible. Peut-être demain, on va essayer." Dit Minho en se grattant distraitement la tempe.

-"Ça marche." Répondit Newt. "De toute façon je ne bouge pas d'ici."

La nacelle toucha le sol avec un bruit sourd. Tous se rassemblèrent devant la sortie. Minho regarda ses compagnons un à un avant de hocher la tête et s'adressa de nouveau au Second du Bloc.

-"Bon, on y va. A plus tocard, et essaye même pas de bouffer tous les chocos en mon absence. Sinon je demande au gentil docteur Hans de m'en apprendre un peu sur la torture mentale, compris?" Avertit Minho en se retournant vers la nacelle ouverte, fidèle à lui-même.

-"Prends soin du navire _hermano_." Fit Jorge avec un sourire avant de sortir lui aussi.

Newt ne répondit pas, il continuait de fixer Thomas avec insistance. Mais ce dernier évitait inlassablement son regard.

Pourtant, avant de se retourner et de disparaître dans le hangar, il releva enfin la tête et croisa brièvement les yeux du blond. Des effluves de la conversation de la vieille revinrent hanter le Blocard:

-" _Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit?!_

 _-Je ne pouvais pas!_

 _-Tu..._

 _-Non!_

 _-Newt, MERDE!_ "

Un poids tomba dans l'estomac du blondinet lorsqu'il constata que Thomas ne se retournait pas.

-"A plus..." Souffla-t-il, définitivement pas assez fort pour que le brun ne l'entende.

Le nacelle claqua durement à la paroi de berg et y resta scellée.

-"En espérant qu'à votre retour vous n'ayez pas affaire à l' _autre_..."

Désormais tout n'était que silence. _Il avait froid_ et était seul. Crevant d'inquiétude entre ces murs de métal. Il se laissa attirer au sol et s'assit au milieu de la pièce, les muscles douloureux. Son regard était hanté de pensées angoissantes. _Il avait froid_.

Sa lèvre finit par saigner à force d'être malmenée par ses canines. L'absence de bruit le rendait sourd et il fit retomber lourdement sa tête entre ses genoux. Ses mains tremblaient.

 _Il avait froid_.

* * *

-Naitia

Fin du chapitre 2! Alors, tout ceci n'est pas très réjouissant, nous sommes d'accord. Mais il va falloir attendre plusieurs chapitres pour pouvoir couler des jours heureux dans cette fiction :). Newt est pas là pour s'amuser, ok?! N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis sur cette suite, vos hypothèses farfelues ou autre petites remarques, j'adore y répondre :3. Et si l'envie vous en dit, vous pouvez allez faire un tour sur ma page Facebook ou mon Twitter (liens sur mon profil d'auteur).

Je vous donne rendez-vous dans le prochain chapitre pour la suite des supers aventures des supers tocards, bisous!


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre:** If there's any hope...

 **Rating:** M, vous devriez le savoir maintenant :).

 **Pairing:** Newtmas établis mais j'aime bien les torturer un peu...Muhaha!

 **Disclaimer:** Je pense de plus en plus sérieusement à construire un autel au grand dieu James Dashner pour lui implorer de me céder ses droits.

 **Note de l'auteur:** Coucou c'est moi, c'est Naitia :D! Fière de vous présenter le troisième chapitre de cette fiction, que j'ai écrit assez vite à vrai dire ^^. Ne vous inquiétez pas, le Newtmas n'est pas mort, il va juste disparaître un instant pour mieux revenir ;).

Je vous laisse découvrir tout ça!

Sur ceux, bonne lecture les pédiluves!

* * *

Chapitre 3:

 _Deux_. Si Newt avait bien compté, cela faisait deux jours que Thomas, Minho et le reste du groupe était sorti du berg. Et depuis 48 heures, le blond s'ennuyait à mourir, alternant entre période d'agitation et état comateux.

La bonne nouvelle c'était que depuis le dérapage avec Thomas, la Braise n'avait pas refait surface. Bon, d'accord, il s'était énervé sur une pauvre armoire innocente hier mais c'était plus un trop plein d'émotions dû aux récents événements plutôt qu'une réelle perte de contrôle.

Le troisième jour débutait donc doucement tandis que Newt finissait sa portion de viande séchée avant de boire une rasade d'eau. Le liquide lui brûlait presque la gorge en glissant dans son œsophage desséché.

Il avait bien envisagé d'entamer les chocolats pour embêter Minho mais il s'avérait qu'il manquait cruellement d'appétit. Et puis de toute façon, il réalisa que cela ne l'amuserait pas autant qu'il l'avait crût.

Il ne s'inquiétait pas vraiment pour ses amis. Tout du moins il s'efforçait de leur faire confiance. Ils étaient tous immunisés et Denver était une grande ville, le WICKED prendrait un peu de temps avant de leurs mettre la main dessus. De toute façon, le Second savait qu'ils sauraient de débrouiller, en particulier avec Jorge et Brenda à leurs côtés.

Après plusieurs minutes passées à soupirer, Newt se leva du siège sur lequel il était assis et jeta un coup d'œil dehors au travers de la vitre de navigation. Il la regardait dès qu'il pouvait pour surveiller le retour du petit groupe. Mais en règle générale ce n'était pas une source de divertissement, l'aéroport de Denver était atrocement froid et calme. Pourtant aujourd'hui, c'était différent.

Devant le berg stationné en face du leurs se tenaient plusieurs hommes armés. Trois montaient la garde à l'entrée tandis que le reste fouillait les entrailles du vaisseau voisin. Chacun portait un pistolet à la ceinture ainsi qu'un étrange appareil semblable à un masque relié à une sorte de petite télécommande.

Newt leva les yeux pour constater que tous portaient un drôle d'engin en métal autour de la bouche et du nez. Pour finir, leurs _chemises rouges_ les rendaient bien visible dans le hangar gris.

Ils ne semblaient pas particulièrement ravit d'être là, à fouiller une vieille carcasse vide, et plusieurs d'entre eux tapaient du pied en s'agitant nerveusement. Newt se tassa un peu plus derrière le tableau de commande afin de ne pas attirer l'attention. Il continua de les observer, curieux.

Après une dizaine de minutes de recherches, deux autres chemises rouges sortirent du vaisseau en traînant derrière eux un homme d'une trentaine d'année. Il ne résistait pas mais ses jambes semblaient incapables de le porter. L'homme ne cessait de jeter des regards terrorisés aux alentours.

-" _Fondu_..." Réalisa le Second en apercevant le regard fou du clandestin.

La respiration de Newt s'accéléra lorsqu'il vit le contaminé être escorter jusqu'à une petite voiture volante non loin. C'était bien moins grand qu'un berg, sans doute pouvait-elle transporter une cinquantaine de passager.

Le blond reporta son attention sur les chemises rouges. Un grand type baraqué au crâne chauve, semblant être leur chef, pianota sur une petite plaquette grise et soudain, la porte du berg voisin commença à se refermer lentement.

Crâne chauve se retourna, ajusta son étrange masque à sa ceinture et se dirigea vers le berg suivant, suivit de ses acolytes. Le berg de Newt.

-"Merde!" Jura le Blocard en sursautant.

Son corps épuisez fût devant la porte menant à l'extérieur en un bond. Son cou craqua désagréablement lorsqu'il tourna sur lui-même à la recherche d'un moyen de bloquer la porte, il n'avait pas bougé depuis des heures. Son regard jongla un instant entre la porte et le tableau de commande, le temps de réaliser qu'il n'avait aucune connaissance sur la manière de diriger la boîte de métal. Et ses deux poings engourdis face à une dizaine de gardes armés ne représentaient pas grand-chose.

Brusquement, un grincement retentit dans l'ensemble du vaisseau. La porte devant Newt trembla quelques secondes avant de commencer à se séparer de la paroi.

Bien! La plaquette grise permettait donc de déverrouiller TOUS les bergs.

Arraché à sa léthargie par un rayon de lumière filtrant de la porte désormais ouverte d'un quart, Newt réagi rapidement: il détala dans les couloirs du berg.

* * *

Sa main claquait sur les murs à chaque fois qu'il enfonçait un interrupteur dans le mur pour éteindre toutes lumières. Ses semelles résonnaient sur le sol froid dans un bruit sourd. Et les battements de son cœur remontaient jusqu'à dans ses oreilles tandis qu'il enchaînait les virages tantôt à droite, tantôt à gauche, son corps poussé par l'adrénaline.

Il déboucha rapidement dans la soute de l'appareil, remplis d'étagères croulant sous la nourriture, les équipements d'explorations et les couvertures de survies. L'armement avait été transféré dans la chambre de Jorge et Brenda.

Sans hésiter, Newt s'enfonça dans la pièce sombre, se précipitant dans le fond. Il se glissa dans une armoire métallique dissimulé derrière une étagère et referma le battant, la respiration erratique.

Le blond recula jusqu'à ce que son dos repose contre la paroi de son abri de fortune et s'assit doucement à terre, l'oreille tendue.

La porte devait à présent être totalement ouverte car des bruits de pas et des voix résonnaient au loin dans le berg. Newt n'avait jamais aussi prié pour sa peau que maintenant. Ces types étaient des contrôleurs, ils recherchaient les clandestins. Et actuellement, le blond était un _fondu_ clandestin, ce qui était encore pire.

Il n'y avait aucuns moyens de s'échapper, la seule solution pour s'en sortir était celle qu'adoptait le Blocard: se tasser dans un coin et croiser les doigts pour que les chemises rouges ne soient pas trop impliqués dans leurs boulot.

Peut-être que si Thomas et les autres revenaient maintenant il ne risquerait plus rien mais Newt en doutait sérieusement.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent ainsi, dans un silence insupportable. De temps à autre, Newt percevait des voix étouffées suivis de déplacements mais rien de plus. Pourtant, les hommes se rapprochaient inévitablement de la soute.

-"On se sépare!"

Newt sursauta vivement avant de plaquer sa main contre sa bouche pour dissimuler sa respiration. Mince, il ne les imaginait pas si proche!

-"Restez sur vos gardes. Si il y en a un ici, il peut être capable de tout pour se barrer." Continua la voix.

Le timbre ressemblait à celui d'une femme mais elle sonnait étrange. Elle avait, à cause du masque sur son visage, une voix mécanique particulièrement sinistre.

Newt se ratatina encore un peu plus au fond de son armoire, trop effrayé pour ne serais-ce que cligner des yeux, il gardait la tête tourner vers la porte du meuble de métal. Il entendait distinctement ce que faisaient les chemises rouges à présent. Ils étaient _trois_. Si il y en avait autant dans la soute alors le reste du berg devait être complément envahit.

L'un d'eux semblait être resté près de l'entrée. Le second se faisait entendre près des étagères qui comportaient les trousses de soins. Quant au dernier, Newt avait crût l'entendre se rapprocher mais désormais il était totalement silencieux.

-"Hé, regarde! Des chocolats." S'écria le soldat à proximité des étagères. "Ça fait une éternité que je n'en ai pas mangé. _Kim_? (Newt devina qu'il devait s'agir de la femme). Tu crois que je peux en prendre un ou deux? Personne ne remarquera ça, c'est pour ma gamine.

-J'ai dit de rester attentif, abruti!" Répliqua sèchement la dénommée Kim.

-"Tout doux, c'est juste que ce n'est pas rien comme trouvaille et...

-J'en ai un!"

Brutalement, la porte de l'armoire s'ouvrit à la volé, dévoilant l'adolescent tapis à l'intérieur, ratatiné sur lui-même comme un enfant terrorisé.

Un deuxième homme se tenait dans l'encadrement de l'armoire, braquant son pistolet sur Newt. Sa lampe torche aveugla le blond qui se sentit agrippé au col afin d'être tiré hors de son abri. On le poussa violemment au sol avant de lui faire une clé de bras. Newt grogna de douleur, la joue écrasé sur le sol poussiéreux, tandis que le viseur du pistolet venait se coller à l'arrière de son crâne.

-"Ne bouge plus sinon je tire! Tu es prévenu." Brailla la chemise rouge.

-"Vous êtes cinglé, je ne me débats même pas!" Cracha le blond en amorçant un coup d'épaule.

-"Bouge pas!" Continua l'autre en enfonçant d'avantage son arme dans la nuque de l'adolescent.

Newt pesta contre lui-même. Il avait manqué d'attention et s'était fait surprendre par le troisième garde comme un bleu. Une boule se forma dans son ventre.

-"Ça suffit!" Intervint la supposée Kim, la seul femme du groupe. "Je me disais bien aussi, ces emballages de rations militaires à l'étage me semblaient plutôt fraîches." Ricana-t-elle.

Newt la foudroya du regard autant qu'il pût depuis le sol dégoûtant sur lequel il gisait.

-"Va chercher _Daren_." Ordonna-t-elle à l'amateur de chocolat qui était resté figé près des trousses de soins.

Aussitôt, celui-ci s'élança hors de la soute.

-"Alors, qu'avons-nous là, hm?" Continua la femme en se penchant sur Newt, toujours à terre.

Elle décrocha l'étrange appareil qui lui pendant à la ceinture et s'empara du boîtier qui y était relié.

-"Reste le plus calme possible et regarde là-dedans sans fermer les yeux, c'est compris?" Ordonna Kim en lui rapprochant le masque du visage.

Le pouls du Blocard s'accéléra mais il se laisse faire tranquillement, se persuadant qu'il ne risquait rien. La femme lui colla l'engin sur la figure.

Le petit appareil lui enveloppait essentiellement les yeux et l'empêchait de voir ce qui l'entourait. Soudain, il sentit une seringue lui pénétrer le cou et se crispa. Devant ses yeux apparaissaient divers flash de lumières colorées. Un courant d'air lui fît plisser les yeux puis tout devint noir tandis que l'aiguille se retirait de sa peau. La femme lui enleva le masque et contempla le boîtier.

Elle semblait perplexe ce qui accrût l'inquiétude de Newt. Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour poser ses questions que déjà, Crâne Chauve débarquait dans la pièce.

-"Le voilà!" S'exclama-t-il en voyant Newt, se frottant les mains avec satisfaction, un grand sourire aux lèvres. "Tu as fait le test Kim?"

La concerné hocha la tête et se redressa, la main crispée sur son écran.

-"Je crois que le mien déconne Daren, il n'affiche pas de résultats." Répondit-elle sans quitter le boîtier du regard, étonnée.

Crâne Chauve s'approcha d'elle et lui prît l'écran des mains.

L'hésitation qui passa sur le visage de l'homme fît gigoter l'adolescent, plus nerveux que jamais. Un déclic retentit dans sa nuque. _Le cran de sécurité du flingue_.

-"Reste clame!" S'époumona de nouveau la chemise rouge qui l'avait trouvé.

-"Mais la ferme..." Marmonna Newt, agacé du comportement démesuré de l'autre. Il n'arrivait décidément pas à tenir sa langue dans les situations comme celle-ci.

-"C'est une menace?!" Fit l'autre en se déchirant les cordes vocales.

Il raffermit sa prise sur les poignets de Newt et se dernier grogna, persuadé que ses ligaments allaient se rompre.

-"Du calme _Joe_." Intervint Daren d'un ton sévère.

Le gueulard enleva vivement son arme de la nuque de l'adolescent pour tirer dans un petit sac de riz avant de revenir menacer Newt. Tout ceci en une fraction de secondes.

Le Blocard sursauta et ses oreilles se mirent à siffler à cause de la proximité de la détonation. Il serra la mâchoire à s'en faire exploser les dents.

-"J'ai dit: du calme soldat!" Ordonna dangereusement Crâne Chauve sans bouger pour autant. "Nous n'avons qu'à lui refaire passer le test avec mon détecteur."

Daren rendit le masque à Kim et décrocha le sien de sa hanche. Pour la seconde fois en moins de dix minutes, la vision de Newt fut obstruée par cet appareil peu commun.

Le blond n'opposa toujours pas résistance malgré son manque de patience flagrant désormais. Il revit les mêmes flashs de lumière, sentit de nouveau une piqûre dans le cou et ce courant d'air sur ses prunelles. Décidément, il ne supportait pas les seringues. Le WICKED avait dû lui faire développer un genre d'allergie à cela à force de lui percer la peau avec leurs aiguilles.

Le résultat que releva par la suite le chef des chemises rouges ne sembla toujours pas lui convenir.

-"Quoi?" Demanda l'adolescent d'une voix rauque où transperçait l'agacement.

-"Silence toi." Répondit Kim. "Laisse parler les grands." Ricana-t-elle, comme si la situation dans laquelle se trouvait le plus jeune l'amusait grandement.

Newt leva les yeux au ciel en tentant d'oublier la migraine qui le guettait depuis plusieurs minutes déjà. Il espérait de tout son cœur que ce n'était pas une nouvelle crise de Braise. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment.

Il entendit Daren grommeler certaines choses à propos de l'entretien des étranges masques avant de ranger l'appareil à sa ceinture.

-"Qu'importe, si il se cache ici c'est qu'il doit présenter une _MCV_." Dit Crâne Chauve.

-"Une quoi?" Demanda Newt, totalement largué.

-"Une _menace de contagion virale_ mon garçon." Gronda la chemise rouge, visiblement agacé de son ignorance. "Tu es une de ces saloperies de fondus, n'est-ce pas? Dit-nous la vérité."

Le Blocard s'apprêtait à protester pour gagner du temps lorsque soudain, une révélation se fraya un chemin dans son cerveau malade.

Oui, c'est vrai.

Il était un fondu et de part ce fait il représentait une menace pour tout le monde. Et l'idée de voir ses amis assister à son lent abandon vers la folie lui était depuis bien longtemps insupportable. Depuis le jour où Janson lui avait annoncé son statut de non-immunisé il avait su que le regard vide que ses amis poseraient sur lui le tuera bien plus violemment que la Braise. Et il ne s'était pas trompé.

Qu'importe où ces gens pouvaient bien l'emmener, c'était peut-être mieux ainsi après tout. Il n'aurait pas à blesser les autres et leurs laisserai un souvenir d'un Newt un tant soit peu joyeux, altruiste et en pleine possession de ses moyens.

Newt se mordilla nerveusement la lèvre inférieure en repensant aux propos qu'il avait tenus face à Thomas. Il fronça ensuite les sourcils puis releva la tête vers Daren.

 _Plus jamais_.

-"Oui." Lui dit-il avec une lueur tremblotante de défi dans les yeux.

Crâne Chauve hocha la tête avant de se retourner vers Kim et de l'emmener à l'écart afin de s'entretenir avec elle. Au vu de la confiance qu'accordait l'homme à cette femme elle devait surement être son bras droit. Ils discutèrent une demi-minute avant de revenir. Chacun de leurs pas résonnait lourdement dans la soute glaciale. Newt ne les avaient pas quitté du regard.

-"Bien!" Aboya Daren. "Emmenez-le. De toute façon, plus on en ramène, mieux on est payé. Alors à partir de maintenant, le cas de ce garçon n'est plus de mon ressort."

L'homme prît le temps d'observer l'adolescent avec dégoût avant de tourner les talons et de quitter la soute d'une marche rapide, fendant l'air en imposant un certain respect. Sa carrure impressionnante se balançait de droite à gauche à chaque fois qu'il posait un pied devant l'autre, le faisant ressembler à un gorille.

Le ventre du Blocard se tordit tandis qu'on le relevait et le forçait à avancer. Newt manqua de trébucher quelques fois avant d'enfin pouvoir marcher droit. Il essayait de se convaincre qu'il avait fait le bon choix.

Soudain, l'image de Thomas s'imposa à son esprit, comme par automatisme. Son nez, sa bouche, ses yeux, sa gorge, ses dents, ses grains de beauté, ses sourcils arqués...Tout. Même cette douce chaleur au milieu de sa poitrine se manifesta au milieu de cette panique acide.

-"Attendez!" S'écria-t-il. "Il faut que je prévienne mes amis que je m'en vais. S'il vous plaît." Ajouta-t-il pitoyablement.

Les chemises rouges arrêtèrent leur marche et semblèrent se consulter du regard, Kim mâchonnant dans le vide en réfléchissant.

Elle finit par soupirer.

-"On n'a pas le droit de leurs refuser si il le demande." Dit-elle à Joe qui forçait Newt à avancer avec son arme.

-"Qu'est-ce qu'on en a à foutre?" Grommela l'homme avec mépris.

-"Ça ne durera pas longtemps." Promis Newt, conscient de la chance qui s'offrait à lui.

La femme haussa les épaules avant de partir fouiller ses poches. Elle en sortit un petit calepin à anneaux où était accroché un feutre noir et les tendit au prisonnier.

-"Dépêche-toi, on ne te quitte pas des yeux." L'avertit-elle.

Joe lui relâcha enfin les bras en poussant un soupir théâtral pour montrer sa contrariété. Newt prit avec précautions le bloc note en lançant un regard de remerciements à Kim. Il finit par s'éloigner légèrement en étirant ses membres engourdis pour prendre appui sur une étagère. Il savait que Joe pointait toujours son pistolet dans sa direction mais ne s'en soucia pas.

Il essayait vainement de trouver un moyen de dire adieux à ses amis. A la seule famille qu'il n'a jamais eue.

Newt esquissa un petit sourire triste, la mine du feutre tremblait toujours au-dessus du papier vierge sans parvenir à se poser.

Il aurait aimé dire tant de choses. Peut-être même envoyer une vanne à Minho pour lui rendre la pareil de toutes ces années de sarcasmes. Demander à Brenda de prendre soin de Thomas même si, dans le fond, c'était bien inutile. Dire à Thomas...Il ne savait pas trop.

Le " _je t'aime_ " n'avait jamais parût aussi indispensable et peu approprié qu'en ce moment. Ils n'avaient jamais exprimé leurs affections de cette manière et le blond trouvait cela plutôt satisfaisant pour le moment. Un effleurement de temps à autre pour montrer que l'un était derrière l'autre. Une petite pression sur l'épaule occasionnellement afin de se réconforter. Un simple sourire comme preuve de soutiens. Un baiser timide parce que c'était nécessaire.

Il recommença à se mordiller furieusement la lèvre devant un tel manque d'éloquence de sa part. Qu'était-il censé dire bon sang?

-"Qu'est-ce que tu glandes le fondu?" S'exclama Joe, le faisant sursauter.

-"Voilà, j'arrive." Répliqua Newt avec empressement, sortit brusquement de sa léthargie.

L'adolescent prit une profonde respiration pour se calmer et se mit finalement à écrire. Quatre simples phrases qui lui tournaient dans la tête:

" _Ils ont réussi à entrer. Ils vont m'emmener vivre avec les autres fondus. C'est mieux comme ça. Merci pour votre amitié._ "

Le Blocard fronça les sourcils, incertains de la façon dont finir sa missive. Il finit par griffonner un rapide " _Salut._ " avant de froisser le papier pour le détacher du calepin.

Bien. C'était simple, concis. Le message s'adressait à tout le monde, il ne faisait pas de cas à part. Tout était dit, c'était parfait...Alors pourquoi Newt avait-il cette étrange envie de vomir lorsqu'il déposa le bout de papier sur le canapé au fond de la soute?

Non, ça ne dégoulinait pas de sentiments comme il aurait voulu le faire. C'était... _bien_.

Le Blocard se retourna en dissimulant son amertume derrière son expression déterminée.

-"On peut y allez." Marmonna-t-il en rejoignant les chemises rouges.

Kim s'esclaffa pendant que Joe revenait maîtriser Newt (qui leva les yeux au ciel).

-"Whaou! Si tous les fondus pouvaient être comme toi notre travail serait beaucoup plus simple!" Dit-elle en reprenant la direction de la sortie.

L'adolescent ne dit rien, se contentant de se répéter cette même phrase en boucle: " _C'est mieux comme ça._ "

* * *

-"Ok!" S'exclama Crâne Chauve. "On peut se tirer, c'était le dernier de la journée. Coupez tous les systèmes pour ne pas qu'on le refouille demain. Et nettoyez moi un peu vos détecteurs les gars, ils débloquent sévère!" Ordonna Daren.

Aussitôt, chaque soldat s'activa d'un commun mouvement. Une poignée était partit déconnecter le berg comme convenu tandis que le reste descendait la rampe d'accès en direction de leurs véhicule. Ils ressemblaient à des fourmis rouges obéissant bien sagement à leurs Reine.

Newt entendit le berg perdre son alimentation lorsque qu'un son grave retentit. Le bruit diminua rapidement, comme passant au ralentit, et disparût totalement. La climatisation, les lumières, les portes de sécurité... Tout avait cessé de fonctionner. Le vaisseau était momentanément mort.

Joe escorta le Blocard jusqu'à l'extérieur du berg, la main toujours crispée sur son flingue. L'adolescent s'était contenté de fixer le sol depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la soute, refusant de poser son regard sur quoique ce soit d'autre, utilisant son ouïe.

Une fois sur le sol triste du hangar, il entendit Daren refermer la nacelle du vaisseau derrière eux, toujours à l'aide de cette mystérieuse plaquette de métal, et se dirigèrent enfin vers la réplique miniature du berg des chemises rouges.

A mi-chemin, Newt releva enfin la tête pour scruter les alentours, espérant toujours apercevoir une dernière fois ses amis. Un sourire triste se dessina sur son visage lorsqu'il ne vit qu'un hangar vide.

Un énorme fossé se creusa en lui, menaçant de l'engloutir alors qu'il repensait à ses deux presque frères.

Minho et son sourire de voyou, toujours prêt à sortir une connerie ou un sarcasme pour détendre l'atmosphère. Son sens des priorités et sa façon de prendre soin des autres Blocards avait toujours fait sourire Newt intérieurement. D'une simple tape dans le dos l'asiatique parvenait à les mener toujours plus loin. Sérieusement, comment auraient-ils fait si Minho n'avait pas fait partie de cette atroce expérience? Si ils n'avaient pas eu un tel compagnon d'infortune pour parcourir jour après jour, années après années les couloirs abominables du Labyrinthe?

Et _Tommy_. Tommy et sa faculté à foncer dans le tas sans trop réfléchir absolument désespérante. Ces petits sourires qu'il parvenait à lui arracher de temps à autres et qui illuminait son visage parsemé de grain de beauté, chassant l'inquiétude. Son instinct qui avait sauvé la vie de tant d'adolescent effrayés et perdus. Et ces petits gestes tendres qu'il avait envers lui, dès qu'il prenait cinq minutes pour prendre soin de lui, détendant ses muscles crispé depuis des jours avec de simples caresses du bout des doigts.

Il n'aurait jamais survécu sans ces deux-là.

 _Non vraiment_ , le bon vieux temps lui manquerait.

Soudain, Newt se mit à rire tout seul, quitte à passer pour le fou qu'il était déjà. Si on lui avait dit que la perspective d'une mort imminente, loin de tout, rendait aussi mièvre et sentimentale...

Il trouvait cela assez ironique de finir ainsi après tout ce qu'il avait subi dans sa foutue vie.

-"Monte." Ordonna Joe en le poussant dans le véhicule qu'ils avaient fini par atteindre.

Newt enjamba la marche afin d'entrer dans le petit vaisseau. Ce dernier était clairement moins impressionnant qu'un berg. Il était constitué en tout et pour tout d'un long couloir encadré de bancs et menait à un mur grillagé. Derrière ce trouvait la salle de contrôle. C'était un simple engin de transport.

Newt ne s'y attarda pas, trop occupé à scruter les bancs. Ils étaient remplis d'hommes et de femmes qui hurlaient, gémissaient, suppliaient pour qu'on les libère.

Certains portaient des haillons. D'autres semblaient plus propres, comme si on les avait cueillis à la sortie de la douche. Mais chacun exprimait une terrible peur à l'idée d'être emmené.

-"Très bien, on peut démarrer les enfants." Dit Daren qui venait d'entrer dans l'appareil.

Il fermait la marche et dépassa Newt et Joe pour rejoindre l'écran de pilotage après avoir fermé la nacelle.

-"Attache moi celui-ci Joe et va te reposer." Reprit Crâne Chauve en désignant le Blocard d'un signe de tête. "Kim, tu prends le premier tour de garde avec un autre gars."

Les gardes acquiescèrent et la chemise rouge poussa Newt jusqu'au fond du couloir. Sur leur passage, chaque fondu redoublait de lamentations. Joe dû même frapper une femme qui était parvenue à lui agripper le poignet.

Tout ceci répugnait le plus jeune qui accéléra inconsciemment le pas.

Ils arrivèrent enfin au bout de la rangé de bancs et Newt dû s'asseoir aux côtés de l'homme qu'il avait vu se faire attraper plus tôt. Au vu de l'odeur, le pauvre homme s'était pissé dessus et il ne cessait de balancer son corps d'avant en arrière en prononçant des paroles incompréhensibles, comme une litanie étrange. Il était terrorisé.

Joe demanda (ou plutôt grogna) à Newt de joindre ses mains entre ses jambes, ce qu'il fît en continuant d'observer les autres prisonniers. En regardant mieux, l'adolescent remarqua que certains fondus ne se plaignaient pas.

Un homme, un peu plus loin dans la rangé d'en face, était occupé à se ronger les poignets pour se libérer de ses chaînes. A chaque nouvelle goutte de sang qui s'écrasait sur le sol, il semblait rire. Son corps était parcouru de tressautements incontrôlables et douloureux, le visage grimaçant, mêlant douleur et plaisir.

A trois pas de Newt, une femme, la tête appuyée contre le mur, riait aux éclats. Mais son rire était si triste et monocorde qu'il se mêlait facilement avec les pleurs des autres fondus. Elle paraissait si _malade_. Ses dents étaient pourries et sa peau semblait tout autant flétrie malgré son jeune âge. Presque plus de cheveux, un corps squelettique et tellement pâle... D'autres semblaient au bout du rouleau mais elle... _elle_...

Newt baissa mes yeux, déjà trop témoin des horreurs que causait la Braise.

Un cliquetis attira son attention sur ses mains. Elles étaient maintenant liées grâce à des menottes à la barre de métal se situant sous son siège. Il lui était impossible de bouger ou de se lever ainsi.

Joe s'écarta, passa la porte métallique après un dernier regard de dédain et disparût dans une pièce adjacente à la salle de contrôle. Pendant ce temps, Kim et un soldat, tous deux armés de lanceur, sillonnait le couloir puant la mort, le corps tendu.

Newt décida de ne pas regarder d'avantage les malheureux et tourna sa tête vers le cockpit. Il posa à Daren la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres:

-"Où va-t-on?

\- La ferme." Lui répondit Kim, proche de lui. "Ecoute, tu es peut-être un fondu sympa le mioche, mais à partir de maintenant tu restes à ta place et tu ne fais pas de vagues. Sinon..."

Elle termina sa phrase en indiquant le lanceur qu'elle tenait entre ses mains.

-"Et que quelqu'un me désintoxique ces monstres sous emprise de _bliss_ , par pitié! Ils puent la charogne." Cria-t-elle à ses collègues pendant que le vaisseau se mettait à trembler sous les moteurs qui démarraient.

-"Ouais..." Reprit-elle en fronçant le nez. "Finalement, ils puent tous." Marmonna Kim en regardant les fondus avec un dégoût non feint.

-"Du bliss?" Cria à son tour Newt pour se faire entendre, incapable de se taire.

La femme chemise rouge se retourna en haussant les sourcils.

-"Mais tu sors d'où, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi le fondu?" Demanda-t-elle.

L'adolescent haussa les épaules en continuant de la fixer. Elle soupira.

-"Le bliss est une drogue qui ralentis la maladie. Oh! Elle ne l'éradique pas, certes, mais elle permet de te faire planer assez longtemps pour que tu meures sans égorger ton voisin. Il n'y a que les fondus plein aux as qui peuvent se le permettre mais cette drogue est formellement interdite, ils se fournissent au marché noir. Enfin, ça fait un bon paquet de fric au WICKED, c'est déjà ça."

La femme referma la bouche et prit le temps d'observer Newt avec méfiance.

-"Tout le monde sais ça." Dit-elle lentement. "Sérieusement, tu étais où ces quinze dernières années?"

 _Ha._

Si Newt en avait eu la force, il aurait ri.

Il se contenta de reporter son attention sur la baie vitrée de la salle de pilotage. Ils avaient quitté Denver.

-"Franchement, même si je vous le disait, vous ne me croiriez pas." Répondit-il. Puis il laissa sa tête reposer contre le mur, épuisez.

Peut-être étaient-ils conduisent au WICKED pour passer une série de test? Retour à la case départ. Si c'était le cas, Newt n'en serait même pas étonné. Sa vie se résumait à celle d'un rat de laboratoire de toute façon. _Un cobaye_. Un vaste mensonge.

Il arrêtait. C'était fini, il n'avait plus de raisons de se battre. Il avait perdu alors soit, autant se résigner et accepter.

Et puis, comme cela, il aurait peut-être l'occasion de défoncer le nez de Janson avant de mourir? Rien ne lui ferait plus plaisir comme dernière volonté.

Newt expira lentement avant de sombrer dans un profond sommeil.

* * *

-Naitia

Who! Que de joie encore :D! Allez, prochain chapitre, Newt meurt!

...Bon, je rigole, détendez-vous x). Que dire pour cette fin de chapitre...A la semaine prochaine? Oui, je ne veux pas trop m'étendre sur le sujet, j'adore laissez le suspens s'insinuer en vous tel une maladie vorace! Oui je vous aime haha!

Sinon pour parler un peu plus sérieusement, j'ai quelque problèmes ces temps ci ainsi que mes examens donc l'avance que j'avais prise se diminue de plus en plus. J'espère arriver à tenir mon rythme hebdomadaire, sinon les chapitres seront malheureusement un peu plus long à arriver :(. Mais ce n'est pas pour tout de suite, je vais essayer de corriger ça les tocards :)! N'oubliez pas d'aller faire un tour sur ma page Facebook pour plus de renseignements au cas où (lien disponible sur mon profil).

Encore merci de votre formidables soutiens, n'oubliez pas de laisser votre avis et je vous donne rendez-vous dans le prochain chapitre pour la suite des supers aventures des super tocards! Bisous.


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre:** If there's any hope...

 **Rating:** M, qu'est-ce que vous croyez bande de sales gosses :)?

 **Pairing:** Newtmas, there will be back...

 **Disclaimer:** Tous les droits appartiennent à James Dashner, je ne fais que reprendre son œuvre. Oui, j'l'ai mauvaise xD.

 **Note de l'auteur:** Salut, vous allez bien? ... Vous ne pouvez pas me répondre, muhaha! Moi ça va, je raconte un petit peu ma vie, vuuala vuala :3. J'ai mon bac la semaine prochaine, bientôt la fin de l'année!

Sur ceux, je vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre quatre, bonne lecture les mâchicoulis!

* * *

Chapitre 4:

-"Tu ne m'as rien dit!

\- Tommy je n'ai pas... Tu crois que c'est... Hey Thomas, regarde moi, c'est...

\- Les interrogatoires... Putain je ne le crois pas!

\- J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu, vraiment...

\- Je vais lui crever sa sale face de rat à cette enflure!

\- Ecoute, j'ai...

\- Tu as résisté?

\- Bien sûr que oui, qu'est-ce que tu crois?!

\- Je ne sais pas Newt... j'en sais rien, d'accord?"

* * *

-"Hey...Hey! Lèves-toi."

Newt fronça les sourcils, appréciant peu d'être tiré du sommeil ainsi. Il papillonna des yeux puis ouvrit prudemment les paupières pour lutter contre la lumière soudaine.

-"Lèves-toi je te dis. C'est la fin du voyage."

L'adolescent tourna brusquement la tête pour apercevoir Joe, à demi-penché sur lui et secouant son épaule sans douceur. Il était vraisemblablement accompagné de sa bonne humeur habituelle.

-"Ne me fais pas perdre mon temps toi, on va atterrir." Le prévint-il avant de repartir dans l'allée.

Newt pris une grande inspiration et se redressa en baillant. Ce sommeil n'avait pas été réparateur, il avait l'impression d'avoir fermé les yeux il y a quelques secondes à peine.

Il lui suffit d'un simple coup d'œil aux alentours pour que tout lui revienne en pleine face. Chemises rouges. Fondus. WICKED.

Si c'était la fin du voyage pour eux alors dehors devait sûrement les attendre Janson et son sourire suffisant collé au visage. Une boule brûlante se forma dans la gorge de Newt à l'idée de descendre de cet endroit pour retourner parmi les filets de l'organisation. Finalement, tout le ramenait toujours là-bas, c'était une issue fatale.

Une fois libéré de la barre métallique mais les poings toujours liés, l'adolescent se releva lentement, la mort dans l'âme, et suivit les autres fondus sous les regards attentifs des chemises rouges. Cela faisait tellement longtemps que leurs armes étaient pointées sur les infectés que le Blocard se demanda si elles n'étaient pas intégrées à leurs bras.

Un fois sortie du vaisseau, Newt dû plisser les yeux face au Soleil qui lui agressait les rétines, se reflétant dans les nombreuses fenêtres brisées d'un immense bâtiment miteux. La chaleur était accablante et les murs grisonnants semblaient fondre. La taille de cette ruine était absolument impressionnante, tant en hauteur qu'en largeur.

Une chose fût sûre: ils ne se rendaient pas au WICKED.

Perdu dans sa contemplation, Newt sursauta lorsqu'on le poussa dans le dos pour avancer. Les chemises rouges les menaient à l'entrée de ce gigantesque hôtel.

-"Encore une caravane?!" S'écria un garde qui campait devant les portes.

-"Que veux-tu? Il y en a partout de ces cochonneries-là!" Renchérit Daren en faisant stopper le convoi de malades.

Crâne Chauve et le garde devaient hurler pour couvrir la cacophonie que produisaient les fondus. L'adolescent tenta de suivre leur conversation.

-"Combien pour ceux-là? Une bonne quarantaine." Demanda Daren en s'essuyant le nez sur sa manche.

L'autre râla, visiblement fatigué.

-"Tu sais bien que je ne m'occupes de ça. Le boss fait les prix et il te paye, point.

-"Fais pas ta pute bon sang! Le boss n'est qu'un escroc! En revanche toi, tu es plutôt du genre plein les fouilles avec ton salaire d'Imune. Qu'est-ce que ça te coûteras, hein?

\- Mon salaire d'Imune, justement!" S'énerva l'homme. "Tu crois peut-être que des gens débarquent ici avec une carte pleine à craquer de tune tous les quatre matins? Maintenant dégagez, je suis juste là pour garder la porte moi."

Et il s'éloigna, terminant l'échange. Daren jura sur "ces connards d'Imunes" qui "de toute façon ne pensent qu'à leurs cul" avant de faire signe à ses soldats d'un geste rageur d'escorter les fondus à l'intérieur de l'enceinte du bâtiment.

Newt profita de la proximité d'un garde pour l'interroger, car il devait bien avouer qu'il était complétement perdu.

-"Heu..." Commença-t-il, hésitant.

-"Boucle là le fondu, j'ai déjà mal à la tête rien qu'en te regardant." Répliqua la chemise rouge.

L'adolescent haussa un sourcil dubitatif. Ça commençait bien...

-"Vous avez peut-être la Braise." Le provoqua Newt sur le ton de la conversation.

Le soldat le fusilla du regard, tournant la tête vers lui à s'en rompre le cou. Newt lui offrit un sourire tout à fait faux, semblable à une grimace.

-"Fait très attention à ce que tu dis-toi." Le prévins l'homme, la vois grondante.

Le blond l'ignora.

-"Où sommes nous? Pourquoi vous nous avez amené dans ce taudis?" Demanda-t-il.

L'autre s'esclaffa, comme si la question de Newt était la chose la plus drôle qu'il n'ait jamais entendu. Il fît semblant d'essuyer une larme aux coins de ses yeux (franchement ce mec était timbré) et reporta son attention sur le Blocard après avoir stoppé son affreux rire de hyène.

-"C'est votre place ici. On réunit les infectés comme toi dans des endroits comme celui-ci pour éviter de propager la maladie."

L'adolescent, pourtant rempli de toutes sortes d'interrogations, ne trouva pas le courage de continuer à poser des questions après les paroles de la chemise rouge. Il reporta plutôt son attention sur le bâtiment.

Il était sale, les rares fenêtres qui n'étaient pas brisées ne permettaient même pas de voir à l'intérieur tant elles étaient crasseuses et les structures étaient dans un état de délabrement avancé. Il allait vraiment vivre ses derniers jours dans cet endroit?

-" _Sale vie._ " Pensa Newt, désemparé.

Le convoi franchi enfin les portes qui menaient à l'intérieur et les épaules du plus jeune s'affaissèrent d'avantage.

L'intérieur était dans un bien pire état que le dehors. Des détritus jonchaient chaque allées, le sol, les murs et même le plafond étaient noir de poussière ou d'une saleté indescriptible, conférant à l'environnement un aspect lugubre.

En y regardant de plus près, cela ressemblait à un immense centre commercial délaissé. Sauf que les vitrines des restaurants, boutiques et autres salles de loisirs qu'on pouvait apercevoir étaient en miettes, remplacées par de larges planches clouées aux parois ou bien de grillages entassées pèle-mêle.

Un endroit charmant en somme.

Newt tourna la tête sur sa gauche, prêt à interroger le garde à la chemise rouge de nouveau mais celui-ci avait disparût. Confus, le blond se retourna, le cherchant du regard.

Il l'aperçut au loin, revenant sur ses pas avec les autres membres du groupe de Daren en direction de leurs vaisseaux. Le relais avait été passé aux gardes de ce lieu.

Newt fixa les chemises rouges encore un instant. Il ne parvenait pas à les trouvez antipathiques malgré tout cela. Ils les plaignaient plutôt. Il y avait difficilement pire comme boulot que celui d'être confronté chaque jour à la folie de ce monde dévasté.

Il les regarda monter dans le berg miniature, reconnaissant Joe à sa posture bien droite et rigide, balançant son lanceur de droite à gauche avec fierté.

Bon, il les plaignait tous, sauf lui. Il le détestait.

L'adolescent haussa les épaules et regarda devant lui, quittant les chemises rouges pour tomber sur leurs "nouveaux amis." Ils paraissaient bien moins sur d'eux et certains étaient complètement exténués. En revanche, ils étaient tout aussi bien armés que leurs gardiens précédents.

-"Bienvenue à l'Hôtel des Fondus." Cria l'un. "Suivez-moi."

Puis il se retourna pour accéder à une petite table où traînaient de nombreux papiers, sans faire attention à la foule de fondus derrière lui.

* * *

C'était un recensement. Chaque fondu devait donner son nom pour qu'un soldat le note sur un bout de papier. Et la tâche s'annonçait bien trop compliquée pour ce qu'elle était vraiment. La plupart des malades étaient bien trop plongés dans leur folie pour pouvoir donner un nom.

Newt fût étonné devant l'organisation de cette ruine colossale, bien qu'il doute fort qu'un simple nom écrit au crayon sur une feuille froissée soit réellement utile.

La fille avançait plutôt vite étant donné que la plupart des fondus étaient marqués d'une simple croix pour cause d'absence de réponse. Newt se contentait de contempler un peu plus l'endroit en silence, résigné.

Heureusement que la Braise progressait soit-disant vite, il ne se voyait pas rester entre ces murs plus longtemps. L'histoire d'une ou deux semaines peut-être? Cela lui fit mal de penser ainsi mais il n'eut pas le temps de se pencher d'avantage sur le sujet.

Il se tenait désormais devant le registre.

-"Prénom et nom." Demanda l'homme en charge du recensement d'une voix automatique et fatiguée.

-"Heu...Newt."

L'adulte releva le nez de sa feuille et fixa le Blocard.

-"Je t'ai demandé ton prénom, pas un pseudonyme qui te fait triper." Dit-il, visiblement agacé.

-"Et je viens de vous le dire, c'est Newt!" Répliqua l'adolescent, piqué à vif.

L'homme ouvrit de grands yeux, surpris, et griffonna ces quatre lettres sur le papier.

-"Il y a de ces tarés, je vous jure." Marmonna-t-il. "Nom de famille?"

-"C'est...C'est Newt tout court." Répondit le blond, embarrassé de se souvenir que même son identité était une imposture.

-"Très bien Newt-tout-court, avance. Au suivant." Capitula l'homme en traçant une croix après son prénom. Il ne chercha pas à en savoir d'avantage.

Le blond fût presque éjecté par le fondu suivant et se rattrapa de justesse. Un peu plus loin le sol était recouvert d'un liquide poisseux, comme de l'essence ou...de l'urine. Newt fronça le nez, prenant soin de ne pas glisser.

Devant l'attendait deux nouveaux hommes armées. Le Blocard avait cette désagréable impression d'être un pack d'eau qui défilait sur un tapis roulant. L'homme à droite lui fit signe d'approcher.

-"Il y a des jeunes quand même." Dit ce même homme à son collègue tandis qu'il enlevait les menottes de Newt à l'aide d'une grosse pince.

-"La dernière fois j'ai vu une femme avec son marmot dans les bras. Il ne savait pas encore parler, tu y crois ça?

\- Ouais. Même en étant Imune je ne ferais pas de gosses, je ne veux pas qu'ils grandissent dans ce monde." Répondit l'autre, ignorant totalement l'adolescent.

Puis ils croisèrent les bras et se fixèrent un petit moment, incrédules. Le plus grand des deux tourna la tête vers Newt.

-"Tu comptes dormir ici gamin? Circule."

Le blond hocha la tête et passa entre les deux gardes. Tout lui paraissait bizarre ici. Tout semblait trop...normal. Or, avec des centaines, voire des milliers, de malades enfermés parmi ces murs, Newt s'attendait à beaucoup plus d'autorité. C'était comme si les gardiens étaient débordés et avaient cessés de se battre depuis bien longtemps.

C'était sûrement le cas.

L'adolescent continua son chemin, s'attendant à d'autres étapes de sécurité. _Mais rien_.

Plus rien ne l'attendait après la suppression des menottes. Seul un long couloir sombre et pollué se dressait devant lui. D'autres fondus s'entassaient çà et là, aussi perdus que lui, attendant la suite.

 _Mais rien._

Personne ne les accueillait. Personne ne les surveillait. Personne ne leurs parlait. Ils les lâchaient dans l'hôtel sans autres explications.

Newt se retourna, tentant de comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

L'homme du registre traçait ses croix. Les deux collègues discutaient entre eux. Les fondus avançaient.

Un seul garde se tenait à l'écart, arme à la main, scrutant la file d'infectés. _Un seul garde pour cinquante fondus_.

Newt sentit son cœur remonter dans sa gorge. Ce n'était pas un bon endroit. Il expira pour se redonner contenance et se remit à observer le couloir.

La lumière était si tamisée qu'on en voyait à peine le fond. Mais malgré cela, on devinait facilement que des êtres humains se cachaient parmi les ordures, aux coins des murs, derrière les portes. Des êtres humains ou ce qu'il en restait. Était-il supposé avancer?

C'est à ce moment qu'il remarqua que tous les fondus étaient désormais silencieux. Comme si la mort rôdait dans cette enclave.

Certains d'entre eux, les plus téméraires, avançaient à tâtons dans ce couloir et se faisaient happer par l'obscurité.

Newt regarda un homme allongé à même le sol, défoncé au bliss et souriant idiotement.

Il ne resterait pas ici comme eux. Newt serra les poings, prit une grande bouffée d'air pur et s'enfonça dans le couloir.

* * *

L'odeur était nauséabonde et l'adolescent ne pouvait se débarrasser de cette grimace de dégoût qu'il portait sur le visage. Il avait parcouru trente mètres à peine mais ses yeux s'étaient déjà habitués à l'obscurité. Il scrutait chaque cloison, essayant de regarder derrière les planches pour prévenir le danger, se retournait pour surveiller les autres fondus, avançait et recommençait. Il progressait lentement mais prudemment.

Tout ça lui paraissait interminable, le fond du couloir n'était toujours pas visible. Il avait l'impression d'avoir observé déjà une centaine d'abris de fortune et heureusement pour lui, aucun fondu n'en étaient sorti pour faire attention à lui.

L'angoisse lui tenaillait le ventre, elle était présente dans chacun de ses muscles. Il fallait à tout prix qu'il reste discret. S'il ne faisait pas de vagues, peut-être pourrait-il éviter les ennuis.

C'est précisément ce moment que choisit un homme mince, couvert de saletés, pour passer en courant au milieu du couloir. Il criait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il avait des scarabées dans les veines, provoquant un bruit monstre dans le petit espace du couloir.

Newt s'arrêta net, tétanisé. L'homme détaillait si vite qu'en moins de deux secondes il avait déjà disparût dans le noir. Seul le son de ses pas se répercutait au loin, en écho.

Puis vint le silence. Le Blocard hésitait même à respirer, au cas où la moindre respiration déclencherait un éboulement.

Il restait au milieu de ce couloir désert, l'ouïe hyper sensible à chaque son. Au bout d'une minute interminable, Newt sursauta. Quelque chose avait attiré son attention.

Quelque chose bougeait entre les sacs poubelles. Une femme.

Le plus jeune ne l'avait même pas remarqué, elle était tellement sale qu'elle semblait aussi décomposée que les ordures. Newt la fixait avec de grands yeux anxieux, attendant la suite avec une énorme appréhension.

La fondue s'étira comme un chat et tourna le regard vers le Blocard. Elle finit par lui sourire tristement et passa la porte la plus proche d'elle.

Newt entendit le verrou rouillé glisser sur la porte. L'instant d'après un carton obstruait la fenêtre, sans doute pour la protéger ou se cacher du regard des autres.

L'adolescent déglutit difficilement. La tension était encore montée d'un cran, Newt n'y tenait plus, ses muscles étaient douloureusement tendus. Il avait les mains moites, il fallait qu'il bouge, maintenant. Mais ses jambes refusaient de s'activer.

Enfin, le blond entendit un grincement derrière lui. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour, il fit enfin volte-face, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

Un fondu venait de sortir d'un abri de fortune. Il était grand, massif, la peau foncée. Ses cheveux coiffée en brosse, d'une façon soigneuse, contrastait avec ses vêtements usés, délavés et par endroit, déchirés. Il avait de nombreuses plaies sur le corps et du sang séché sur le t-shirt qu'il portait. Était-ce seulement le sien? Le fondu observa les alentours jusqu'à poser ses yeux sur Newt. Il lui sourit dangereusement, découvrant ses dents pourries.

-"Des petits nouveaux." Souffla-t-il en se frottant les mains.

Et Newt fit la seule chose qu'il désirait faire depuis une dizaine de minutes. Ses muscles s'enclenchèrent, son corps pivota et il s'enfuit en courant vers le fond du couloir.

* * *

Observer, tomber, se relever. Recommencer. Il tenait à mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et cette montagne de muscles, quitte à s'enfoncer au plus profond de ce bâtiment terrifiant.

Sa patte-folle le faisait souffrir à mesure qu'il parcourait les couloirs noircit de ce gigantesque hôtel de mort. Depuis son "accident" la blessure s'était refermée et la cicatrisation s'était relativement bien passée mais l'os s'était mal remis, provoquant un boitillement disgracieux et une douleur lancinante lorsque Newt forçait trop. Et en ce moment, dieu seul sait à quel point il avait besoin de repos, son moral ainsi que sa forme physique en pâtissaient grandement.

Tandis qu'il essayait tant bien que mal d'éviter les détritus en gardant un rythme de course régulier, l'adolescent commença à entendre du bruit.

D'abord ce ne fût qu'un sifflement. Puis plus il avançait, plus ce léger son se transformait en total vacarme. Le couloir s'éclaircissait comme si il débouchait sur quelque chose. Quelque chose de plus vaste et exposé.

Newt haletait, sa jambe était parcourue de picotements désagréables, comme si il courait depuis des heures. Que devait-il faire? Il n'était en sécurité nul par dans cet endroit.

Finalement il n'eut pas à y réfléchir plus longtemps. Son pied dérapa sur un vieux sac plastique humide jonchant le sol alors qu'il était lancé à pleine vitesse et il s'étala de tout son long dans un hoquet de surprise. Le haut de son corps heurta durement le sol, lui coupant le souffle par la même occasion. Lorsque l'air pût enfin rentrer dans ses poumons il se positionna sur le dos, analysant le couloir.

Personne.

Maintenant qu'il y pensait, les fondus semblaient totalement absents depuis un moment déjà. Comme si plus personne n'occupait les abris. Ils devaient être ailleurs dans cet immense bâtiment. Newt se releva précipitamment, le cœur toujours battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Il regarda l'autre côté du couloir, devant lui.

Tout paraissait lumineux, le couloir s'élargissait de plus en plus et touchait à sa fin. Il était au bout.

Le Blocard pesa le pour et le contre. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il se trouvait au-delà de ce couloir et s'y aventurer serait s'exposer à de nombreux risques. Mais à bien y réfléchir, chaque centimètre carré de cet hôtel était risqué alors autant bouger non? Newt trépigna encore un peu sur place avant de finalement prendre sa décision. Il voulait savoir.

Le blond déglutit et, poussé par sa curiosité, avança prudemment.

Le lieu suivant était vraiment lumineux. Newt distingua des puits de lumière au plafond qui inondaient la pièce de soleil. Il plissa un peu les yeux, passant difficilement de l'obscurité à la lumière aussi rapidement, et sorti définitivement du couloir.

Lorsqu'il les rouvrit complètement sa mâchoire se décrocha.

Il s'était totalement trompé; ce n'était pas une simple grande salle, c'était un hall gigantesque!

Peut-être même le centre de cet hôtel de fous. Le couloir menait sur un balcon qui lui offrait un impressionnant panorama. L'endroit décrivait un large cercle qui semblait s'étendre sur un kilomètre. Les nombreuses boutiques et vitrines s'étalaient sur tous les murs mais étaient en piteux état. En revanche on pouvait voir quelques plantes vertes, étonnamment en bonne santé, dans des pots prévus à cet effet dans les grandes allés. Et le plafond n'en était pas un, mais s'avérait être un vitre géante soutenus par des poutrelles en acier, plongeant le lieu dans un lumière intense et une chaleur suffocante.

Newt avait raison, il y avait bien une partie commerciale dans cet hôtel. Lui se trouvait au premier étage et en bas...

Et bien...Bonne nouvelle, il avait retrouvé tous les fondus qui s'époumonaient au rez-de-chaussée dans une masse informe de contaminés. D'où le bruit.

Mauvaise nouvelle...

-"Salut!

\- Haaaaa!" Cria le blondinet, faisant un bond.

Cela provenait de sa droite et il prit grand soin de vivement s'en éloigner avant de regarder qui avait prononcé ce mot.

Un fondu. Un fondu se trouvait à côté de lui. Il était jeune et riait à gorge déployée, se moquant ouvertement de sa réaction.

Il possédait de long cheveux châtains qui descendaient jusqu'en bas de sa nuque et ses vêtements étaient déjà usés. Le malade devait avoir environ dix-huit ou dix-neuf ans et pourtant, une large cicatrice lui barrait déjà le visage, descendant de sa tempe à sa joue d'un trait droit et vif. Il semblait encore en bon état physiquement cependant. Enfin, pour un fondu.

-"Et bien alors le zombie, tu es cardiaque?" Ricana-t-il.

Newt ne répondit pas. Ce garçon n'avait pas l'air méchant mais avec un individu atteint de Braise, rien n'était prévisible. Il préféra gagner un peu de temps afin d'analyser un peu plus la situation.

-"Comment est-ce que tu m'as appelé?" Demanda Newt, le souffle court, tendu.

L'autre entreprit de s'échauffer l'épaule en lui répondant, décrivant de grands cercles avec son bras.

-"Quoi, le zombie?" Dit-il. "Ne le prends pas mal, tout le monde ici ressemble à un mort-vivant, moi le premier." Dit-il en désignant sa cicatrise de l'index.

Newt se contenta de continuer à l'observer. Ce garçon lui faisait une étrange impression.

Le Blocard était perdu et commençait doucement à céder à la panique. S'il rassemblait tous les éléments, le tableau n'était pas terrible: il était seul, malade et totalement tétanisé par la peur que lui inspirait cet endroit. Il allait passer pour un pauvre gamin apeuré mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à cela: _il voulait rentrer chez lui._

Pas qu'il ait un réel "chez soi" mais au moins auprès de ses amis...

Même si c'était pour prendre le risque de les blesser?

 _Rhaaaa_! Il allait sérieusement mourir d'angoisse. Que. Devait-il. Faire?!

-"Tu as perdu ta langue?" Demanda la voix du jeune fondu.

-"Hein?" S'exclama Newt, revenant peu à peu à la réalité. "Non."

Le blond se mordit brièvement la langue avant de reprendre, pesant chacun de ses mots.

-"Qu'est-ce que tu me veux?" Dit-il lentement, calmement.

L'autre rit de plus bel, ce même rire tonitruant qui s'élevait facilement dans l'air.

-"Je veux te manger!"

Newt déglutit. Le fondu se tenait le ventre désormais tant il gloussait.

-"Mais détends toi!" Finit-il par râler. "C'était une blague."

Pas de réactions, le Blocard avait déjà du mal à respirer alors rire...Surtout à ce genre de blague qui lui bouffait les nerfs. Il avait l'impression de ne pas avoir rit depuis des années en fait.

-"Bon, je vois le genre... Je ne suis pas encore au bout du rouleau, ne t'inquiète pas. Tu vois?" Continua-t-il en remontant ses manches. "Pas de plaques rouges, ok? Et mon cerveau tourne encore plus ou moins bien." Il eut un petit sourire et lui tendit la main. " _Je suis Baal._ "

Le blond regarda sa main mais n'amorça aucun mouvement pour la serrer.

-"Newt." Lâcha-t-il.

-"Ha, c'est bizarre." Lança le dénommé Baal en toute franchise, laissant retomber son bras le long de son corps.

Le Blocard serra les dents. C'était quoi le...

-"Mais c'est quoi votre problème avec mon prénom, bordel?" Bougonna Newt, de plus en plus agacé par cela.

Baal écarquilla les yeux.

-"Ho, c'est ton vrai prénom?" Dit-il en le pointant du doigt, perplexe. "Pardon, je croyais que c'était encore un pseudonyme ou quelque chose du genre."

Le Blocard haussa un sourcil.

-"Je ne m'appelle pas vraiment Baal tu sais."

Newt hocha la tête.

Evidemment, vu la situation des fondus ici, il était compréhensible que certains aient envie de recommencer une vie plus joyeuse avant de mourir. Et cela devait passer par un nouveau prénom pour certains. C'était un détail pour la plupart mais quelque chose de tellement important pour ceux qui n'avaient plus rien.

Avant que le blond n'ait eu le temps d'y réfléchir plus longtemps, Baal avait déjà repris la parole. Ce mec était une vraie pipelette.

-"Tu veux que je te face visiter _Newtie_?" Dit-il.

Le concerné passa outre le surnom ridicule et tourna son regard par-dessus la balustrade. En bas, c'était un vrai asile d'aliénés. Cela criait, se battait, riait dans tous les sens, formant une vague humaine plus que bruyante. Se laisser guider là-dedans par un parfait inconnu un peu étrange? Très peu pour lui.

-"Heu...Non merci, je vais simplement... Je dois rejoindre mon groupe un peu plus loin." Improvisa le blond, désireux de repartir à la recherche d'une cachette un tant soit peu éloignée de tous malades.

Seulement pour perdre la tête tranquillement, après il irait sûrement compléter la horde d'infectés en bas. Qu'importe, il ne se rendrait compte de presque rien de toute façon...

Un mal de crâne recommençait à se pointer derrière les yeux de l'adolescent. Désormais il n'arrivait plus à faire la différence entre la fatigue, la confusion ou son statut de malade lorsque cela lui prenait. Il secoua doucement la tête pour chasser la désagréable sensation.

Néanmoins il parvint à entendre la voix de son interlocuteur au travers de la ruche qui avait élu domicile dans ses oreilles. Le monde était trouble.

-"Alors nous allons trouver ton groupe ensemble." Dit Baal.

Newt tourna la tête pour regarder le fondu de nouveau. Sa réponse ne l'avait visiblement pas satisfait, le Blocard l'avait deviné à la voix menaçante qu'il venait d'entendre. Mais rien ne valait le visage tout à fait différent qu'adoptait le résident. Les grands yeux rieurs avaient laissés place à deux orbes sombres qui le transperçait de toutes parts. Ses lèvres, auparavant retroussées en un sourire, tombaient mollement sur ses joues. La mâchoire crispée, Baal n'avait aucunement envie de lui laisser le choix.

Le blond soutint le regard, ses dents mordant voracement l'intérieur de sa joue. Il semblait calme mais en réalité, l'adolescent n'en menait pas large. Tout l'effrayait ici, jamais son cœur n'avait eu un rythme aussi irrégulié. Après de longues secondes de guerre mentale, Newt expira discrètement et écarta les lèvres.

-"D'accord." Lâcha-t-il dans un murmure, le cœur menaçant d'exploser.

-"Cool." Souffla Baal d'une voix éteinte. "Suis-moi."

Peu désireux de le contrarié, le Second mit un pied devant l'autre. Ou plutôt il essaya.

Sans quitter le fondu des yeux, qui commençait progressivement à s'éloigner, Newt réitéra son geste. Il contracta les muscles de ses jambes et les poussa en avant. Encore. Et encore.

Mais rien à faire, ses pieds refusait de bouger. Ses jambes, tétanisées, ne le portait pas. Il ne pouvait que trembler sous l'effort insupportable qu'il faisait subir à sa masse musculaire.

Était-il si terrorisé? De par le fait de devoir obéir à Baal? Certainement. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment concernant le contaminé. Mais pas seulement.

Se trouver dans cet endroit et savoir qu'il y resterait lui donnait envie de vomir ses tripes. Il avait d'abord pensé que c'était la meilleur des solutions.

Il n'avait jamais eu aussi tort.

* * *

-Naitia

Je tiens à dire que la coupure de ce chapitre ne devait absolument pas s'opérée ici mais sinon s'aurait été beaucoup trop long. Donc désolée de la fin plutôt brusque mais il va falloir prendre son mal en patience xD! Malgré tout, après l'avoir relu, je trouve qu'il ne se passe pas grand chose...qu'en pensez-vous? Je vous rappelle que vous pouvez venir jetez un coup d'œil à ma page Facebook etc...c'est toujours pas interdit, et merci à ceux qui l'on déjà fait :)!

A la semaine prochaine pour la suite des supers aventures des supers tocards! Bisous.


	5. Chapter 5

**Titre:** If there's any hope...

 **Rating:** M, comme vous le savez :).

 **Pairing:** Newtmas, il devrait être de retour! (Vous vous calmez quand même... :p).

 **Disclaimer:** James Dashner m'as dit que à sa mort, je n'aurais absolument aucuns droits! Mais c'est pas vrai, c'est juste une blague, chuuuut...

 **Note de l'auteur:** Voici la suite les gens! Après cette coupure vraiment...brusque, je vous laisse découvrir ce nouveau chapitre. J'ai passé mon épreuve de français hier, et bha vous savez quoi? Je suis tombée sur le seul sujet que je n'aimais pas haha! M'enfin, j'espère ne m'en être pas trop mal sortie, et puis ils ont beau dire ce qu'ils veulent, les sujets d'inventions sont des valeurs sûres xD! J'aimerai qu'on me face une ola pour avoir placé le personnage de Thomas sur ma copie de bac d'ailleurs! Reste plus qu'à passer ces fichues épreuves orales, snif...Bon, je blablate en bas pour ceux qui veulent faire un brin de causette :)!

Sur ceux, bonne lecture les icosagones!

* * *

Chapitre 5:

-"Newt." L'appela le fondu en se retournant. "On va descendre, suis moi."

Le blond hocha la tête de haut en bas difficilement. Tout son corps était rigide. Autant il avait eu une bouffée de chaleur quelques secondes auparavant mais désormais tout son corps était gelé jusqu'à l'os. Pourtant ce n'était pas de froid qu'il tremblait. Il essayait désespérément de bouger ne serais-ce qu'un orteil.

Ses muscles le brûlait presque à force de se contracter et se relâcher inlassablement sans pour autant réussir à mouvoir les membres du jeune homme.

-"Newt!" Le pressa Baal, commençant à taper du pied.

Le Blocard ouvrit la mâchoire de manière saccadée pour répondre. Mais les mots restaient eux aussi bloqués dans sa trachée.

-" _Bouge. Bouge putain!_ " Se répétait Newt.

 _Pas de réactions._ Il était paralysé.

Son corps ne lui obéissait plus et ce n'était décidément pas la première fois. En relevant les yeux, l'ex-Second remarqua que Baal s'avançait rageusement vers lui.

-" _Non, bouge! Bouge, allez, BOUGE!_ "

 _Réaction._

Le blond parvint à grogner brièvement entre ses dents serrées. Il arrivait à recroqueviller ses doigts de pieds dans ses chaussures et bizarrement, c'était le sentiment le plus agréable qu'il puisse ressentir en cet instant. Comme un fourmillement des plus plaisants lui remontant le long de sa jambe. Ses yeux, qui commençaient à le piquer, clignèrent enfin, humidifiant sa cornée. Son souffle se fît plus facile mais toujours impossible pour lui de se mouvoir.

Jusqu'à ce que Baal le percute de plein fouet.

Le fondu était arrivé à sa hauteur et l'avait violemment poussé au niveau des épaules. Le Blocard, déjà en équilibre précaire, bascula en arrière à la manière d'une planche en bois. Plus il se rapprochait du sol, plus ses jambes se plièrent, puis ses bras et enfin son bassin. Il sentit le sol granuleux de poussière sous lui.

Comme si il se réveillait brutalement d'un mauvais rêve, Newt sursauta. L'adolescent cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, perdu. Il ne comprenait rien à son corps, comme la dernière fois, cette absence de réactions l'épouvantait.

-"Tu te fous de moi, _Newtie_?" Gronda le jeune homme, le dominant de toute sa hauteur.

Il avait les poings serrés à s'en faire blanchir les articulations, le visage haineux. En contre-jour, sa cicatrice s'apparentait à une plaie béante lui mangeant la moitié du visage.

-"J'ai pas...non! Putain non, c'était..." Bégaya le plus jeune, bouche bée.

La colère mêlée à l'incompréhension le terrassait. Une bouffée de chaleur commençait à lui grignoter les joues, il allait craquer, il ne supportait plus rien.

Il était un fondu d'accord?! Bordel c'était finis pour lui, plus rien de comptait. Tous ces gens qui le pensait encore lucide et sans danger se trompait, il pouvait très bien les égorger pendant une seconde d'inattention si il le voulait, ou même si il ne le souhaitait pas d'ailleurs! Merde, son corps ne lui répondait putain de pas! Son cerveau ne lui répondait putain de pas. Il était incapable de faire ce qu'il voulait, il se contentait de croupir ici avec des crétins de fondus cannibales sans pouvoir PARLER à Thomas! Il voulait juste lui parler, ou peut-être pas, il ne savait plus rien! Que quelqu'un l'aide à se relever...Qu'IL l'aide, bon sang il allait...il...

Quelque chose de rude lui éclata soudainement la pommette et sa tête partie en arrière. Son "ami" en face de lui venait de lui envoyer un coup de talon dans le visage, l'expression rageuse. Newt se rattrapa d'une main au sol par réflexe et porta vivement l'autre à sa joue qui le brûlait affreusement. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, il avait déjà reporté son attention sur Baal, les yeux furibonds animés d'une lueur rouge.

 _Il allait le tuer._

Avec cette étrange sensation que de la force circulait de nouveau dans son corps, sans avoir besoin de vérifier cette certitude au préalable, le blond faucha les pieds de Baal avec ses jambes sans plus attendre. Le garçon chuta aussitôt, prît de surprise il poussa un petit cri lamentable.

A peine avait-il touché le sol que le Blocard se ruait déjà sur lui, se positionnant à califourchon sur son torse, prêt à frapper. Le choc lui avait remis les idées en place, certes, mais il avait ce besoin impératif de se défouler dans l'instant présent. Newt ne voulait plus subir tout cela, c'était abjecte, il voulait _agir_. Donc quitte à s'en briser les os, il allait démolir quelque chose. Et Baal lui apparaissait automatiquement comme la cible numéro une dans son cerveau. Ce n'était peut-être pas utile, absolument stupide, dangereux, une foutue pulsion à assouvir, mais il allait le faire.

Maintenant et tout de suite, il allait tendre les bras à sa perte.

Le blond envoya son poing de toutes ses forces dans la mâchoire du fondu en dessous de lui et un craquement sonore lui répondit. _Ha, bon sang, que c'était bon!_ Il s'apprêtait à récidiver mais Baal s'agita brusquement, apparemment opérationnel malgré le coup, et braqua fortement. Le Blocard perdit temporairement l'équilibre mais ce fût suffisant au garçon en dessous pour renverser la situation à son avantage.

Baal dégagea sa jambe gauche et la lança par-dessus le corps de Newt, poussant de toutes ses forces pour le faire basculer. Le Second trébucha et le résident en profita pour inverser les positions. Lorsque son dos rencontra le sol insalubre, Newt s'agita immédiatement, cherchant à s'extirper du corps lourd de l'autre. Baal eu le temps de le percuter aux côtes et une fois de plus au visage, sous l'œil, avant que le blondinet ne trouve une occasion de se sortir de là, pivotant sur le ventre. Ils en étaient là, à se battre sur le sol comme des chiffonniers.

Sentant la main du jeune malade se refermer sur sa cheville et y planter ses ongles pour l'empêcher de partir, Newt fît volte-face. Dans un cri rageur, le Blocard écrasa sa semelle sur le nez et la bouche de Baal, si fort que ce dernier tomba au sol, plus loin.

Le cœur battant à cent à l'heure, Newt se recula sur ce qui fût autrefois un carrelage et s'accorda quelques secondes pour reprendre son souffle. Son corps le tiraillait mais une grande partir de sa colère était partie dans ses coups. Désormais, juste la peur coutumière qui l'habitait depuis des semaines et cette désolation profonde reprenait possession de sa personne, allégeant néanmoins une partie de sa conscience. Et ses membres recommencèrent à trembler sous l'épuisement.

Constatant que Baal ne bougeait plus, Newt pensa qu'il l'avait effectivement peut-être achevé. Et cela ne lui procurait pas autant de bien comme il l'avait envisagé auparavant, bien au contraire. Mais, suite à des secondes paraissant des heures, le garçon bougea enfin.

Il se relevait sur ses bras, chancelant, et inclina la tête en avant comme pour vomir. Il cracha effectivement une traînée de bave et de sang, coulant par sa bouche, son nez et sa lèvre explosée. Puis dans un raclement tout aussi peu ragoutant il rendit une dent. Et une seconde. S'essuyant le menton dégoulinant d'un revers de manche, il pivota enfin la tête vers Newt.

Un sourire immonde badigeonné de sang lui fît face. La dentition esquintée et le nez tout aussi mauvais, Baal riait dans son coin. Passant une main dans ses cheveux pour les désordonner, il s'adressa au blond.

-"Décidément, tu me plaît bien toi!"

* * *

Il avait fallu plusieurs minutes à Baal pour se remettre debout, félicitant parfois Newt de lui avoir cassé deux dents ou encore de lui avoir ouvert la lèvre.

Pendant ce laps de temps où Baal s'était efforcé de se remettre debout, le blond avait finalement décidé de ne pas s'éloigner de lui, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître. Sa crise de...Braise, était passée. En pleine possession de ses mouvements et l'esprit de nouveau (presque) fluide il avait regardé Baal lui rire au nez. Le résident ne semblait pas avoir mal prit le " _petit échange amical_ " qui venait de se produire entre lui et le Blocard. Sans doute était-ce quelque chose de fréquent les bagarres ici, comme une formule de politesse nécessaire de temps à autre.

Newt avait pensé rapidement, en arrivant à la conclusion que Baal était peut-être instable mais pour le moment, il gagnerait plus à rester avec quelqu'un qui connaissait l'Hôtel plutôt que de vagabonder tout seul dans une masse de fondus. Il serait donc prudent avec le balafré.

Le blond tremblait encore de son emportement cependant. La rage profonde qu'il avait ressentie quelques instants plus tôt l'aurait mené au meurtre sanglant de l'autre fondu s'il n'avait pas retrouvé ses esprits à temps, il en était certain. Jamais telle haine ne l'avait envahi. C'était bien pire que pour Joe, cette chemise rouge insupportable. Supérieure encore à la colère qu'il dirigeait envers _Janson_.

Alors qu'il doutait encore légèrement de son statut de malade, qu'il distinguait encore un espoir fugace, il en avait désormais la preuve et la certitude: la Braise affluait en lui.

Et tout autour de lui rampaient les choses qu'il allait lui-même devenir. Dans un futur proche, ses crises seraient plus longues. Une phrase qu'avait prononcée Kim lui revint en mémoire:

 _"Le bliss te permet de crever sans tuer trop de gens autour de toi."_

Newt béni un bref instant cette drogue, enviant presque les fondus fortunés qui causeraient quelques victimes de moins. Lui ne doutait plus du fait qu'il tuerait avant de mourir ou inversement. Les options étaient peu nombreuses ici.

-"Allez f'iens Newt. Je connais un endroit f'ympas." Zozota Baal à cause de sa mâchoire en piteux état.

Le blond serra les poings, totalement muet, et hocha la tête. Il avait toujours sut qu'il était infecté... pourtant c'était comme si on lui enlevait brusquement toute espérance. Il allait vomir.

Néanmoins il parvint à suivre le fondu lorsque celui-ci partit vers les escaliers les plus proches. Il descendit les marches les jambes lourdes, le cerveau engourdis. Baal n'arrêtait pas de lui parler d'un ton enjoué devant, mais Newt n'entendait rien. Pourtant, les deux jeunes hommes allaient au-devant de la marre humaine de malades, chaque pas plus dangereux que le précédent.

Le regard bas, le Blocard ne parvenait pas à fixer son regard sur quelque chose, une migraine puissante lui battait aux tempes. Il toucha finalement le sol du rez-de-chaussée et releva les yeux.

Soudain les images se ralentirent. L'agitation présente sur chaque parcelle de l'hôtel se figea, le bruit fût étouffé, les gestes saccadés, les respirations inexistantes. Comme si tout le bâtiment avait été plongé dans l'eau, Newt voyait à présent tout précisément dans cette immense confusion. Son regard vagabonda de Baal, qui riait aux éclats d'une voix étonnamment prolongée en venant lui taper l'épaule, produisant un son amortit, jusqu'au reste de l'étage. Les groupes de brutes se foutaient sur la gueule, adoptant des postures comiques ainsi stoppé en plein mouvements. Leurs articulations craquaient au moindre impact mais pas un seul ne semblait souffrir de cela. Le blondinet entre-aperçu un homme imposant frapper un adolescent au sol, lui hurlant quelque chose. Il avait l'impression de regarder un film au ralentit.

Newt secoua la tête, lui aussi se sentait léthargique, il avait l'impression que la gravité s'était amplement décuplée, rendant leurs monde encore plus fou. Il ne réussissait pas à sortir de cet état second, encore différent de la Braise. Il avait juste un mal de tête, il était juste malade. Juste faible.

-"N...e...w...t?" L'appela Baal en écho, serrant son épaule de sa main.

Le concerné cligna des yeux, luttant pour chasser le brouillard qui emplissait sa tête. Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux, il avait les orbites secs, c'était insupportable cette impression de poids sur tout son corps.

-"Newt!" Redemanda le jeune homme un peu plus fort, normalement.

Subitement, les fondus qui sautaient en l'air retombèrent au sol, les poings volaient de nouveaux droits et le brouhaha afflua davantage aux oreilles du Blocard. Le temps s'accéléra pour reprendre un rythme normal et retira cette cage autour du thorax du Second. Il retrouvait petit à petit chacun de ses sens, le corps néanmoins plus qu'affaiblis par ces brusques altérations mentales.

-"Tu m'écoutes?" Enchaîna Baal. "Je t'ef'pliquais que le complexe s'organisait comme une succeff'ion de cercles concentriques, tu vois? Au centre, c'est à dire if'i, il y a les bâtiments communs. Entre nous on l'appelle la _Nécropole_ , c'est plutôt drôle hein?" Rit le fondu.

Mais Newt ne partageait pas son humour. Au lieu de cela il emboîta le pas au jeune homme parmi les autres fous. Et une seule pensée se frayait un chemin dans tout son être.

"Je suis comme eux maintenant."

* * *

Il ne comptait même plus le nombre de fois où il s'était fait bousculer, hélé sans raison, même craché dessus. Heureusement, la majorité des fondus ne les remarquèrent même pas. Ils se frayaient avec peine un chemin parmi ces entités humaines, prenant soin de ne trébucher sur personne. De plus, Newt était plus attentif que Baal, ce dernier vagabondait joyeusement entre les cris et les rires.

Arrivés au milieu de la Nécropole, la foule se faisait encore plus épaisse et le Blocard peinait à garder le jeune balafré dans son champs de vision, noyé parmi les autres têtes des fondus. Trois insupportables mètres plus loin le blond glissa sur une substance poisseuse au sol et atterris sur les fesses dans un petit glapissement surpris. Lorsqu'il décolla ses mains du sol pour reprendre appuis sur ses genoux afin de se relever le plus rapidement possible, il étala une trace rouge foncé sur son pantalon. Grimaçant, Newt constata qu'il s'était ramassé dans une flaque de sang légèrement coagulé.

Un frisson lui remonta la colonne vertébrale en avisant ses vêtements, déjà imbibé du liquide déplaisant. Il releva la tête pour retrouver Baal et crût l'avoir perdu jusqu'à ce qu'une main n'apparaisse dans son champ de vision.

-"F'iens là, empoté va." Entendit-il.

Et sans même chercher à vérifier à qui appartenait cette main, il la saisie et se redressa. Le balafré gagna son champs de vision, haussa les sourcils comme pour le gronder et continua son chemin. Le Blocard trotta à sa suite, envieux de sortir vite d'ici. Il était presque sûr d'être agoraphobe après cette expérience!

Ils surmontèrent la masse humaine une bonne dizaine de minutes après, les oreilles sifflantes et le corps courbatu.

-"Bien. Mes compagnons f'ont par-là." Dit Baal en frottant ses mains d'un air satisfait.

-"Mais, je t'ai dit que..." Commença Newt, la mine froncée.

-"Je t'en prie bonhomme!" Le coupa le fondu. "Toi et moi f'avons que personne ne t'attends dans cet endroit."

Le blond se renfrogna. Primo, qui était-il pour l'appeler "bonhomme"? Deuzio, il était lassé d'être aussi translucide aux yeux des autres alors que lui-même avait du mal à s'y retrouver.

-"Puisque tu es tout f'eul..." Repris le balafré, glissant ses mains dans ses poches. "Pourquoi ne pas rejoindre mon groupe? On te protégera.

\- Je peux faire ça tout seul." Grogna Newt.

Baal fût secoué d'un rire.

-"Ça c'est faux. Tu n'as aucunes idées de comment te débrouiller if'i, crois-moi. Si je te laisse là, je te retrouve demain avec un bras en moins. F'e f'erait fâf'eux...Faf'...F'e...Pas cool tu ne crois pas?

-Humph, touché de l'attention que tu me portes..." Soupira le blond, évitant soigneusement des débris de verres alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers un large couloir moins peuplé. "Mais sans vouloir te froisser, tu n'as pas l'air d'être ici depuis très longtemps non plus."

Le plus vieux haussa les épaules.

-"Heureusement. Et puis j'apprends vite." Se contenta de répondre Baal. "Vient-on tourne."

Newt le suivit machinalement et leva la tête pour apercevoir au-dessus d'eux une grande enseigne en bois moisit le renseignant sur le lieu où ils étaient:

 _BOWLING_

La pièce, située en contre-bas par rapport au reste du rez-de-chaussée, avait été totalement investie. De nombreux fondus dormaient sur des sacs de couchage ou parfois à même le sol sur les planches de bois miséreuses, arrachées à plusieurs endroits.

Le lieu était bien plus calme qu'en haut, c'était comme un immense dortoir de malades, un genre d'infirmerie pour condamnés. Toutes les pistes de jeux étaient assiégées de contaminés et de grands feux brûlaient dans chaque cages de quilles. Cela semblait assez dangereux mais ils étaient tous surveillés par au moins une personne, qui l'alimentait avec les planches arrachées du reste de la pièce.

Newt se sentait décidément un peu mieux ici que dans le reste de cette grande baraque. Il avait l'impression que les fondus d'ici étaient anesthésiés, moins redoutables. Mais il fit la moue bien vite en comprenant que la majorité des endormis venaient de la Nécropole. Ils se reposaient simplement pour repartir cogner quelqu'un en haut.

-"Pas mal non?" Lança fièrement Baal en observant la réaction du blond. "On est peut-être tous fous, mais parfois on arrive à f'organisé un minimum. Je te présente donc l'un des cinq dortoirs, ou les _Piotages_ comme...

\- Comme vous l'appelez entre vous, j'ai compris." Compléta le Blocard d'une voix morose.

-"C'est qu'il n'est pas con le petit braiseux." Ricana le jeune homme en croisant les bras. Il ignora le regard assassin de l'adolescent. "On prend la piste 12." Dit-il.

La 12 se situait tout au fond du premier couloir, celui de gauche, et était un peu moins envahies que les autres. Baal et lui marchèrent jusque là-bas, enjambant les nombreux corps humains en essayant de ne pas les écraser. A peine étaient-ils arrivés devant le grand feu au fond de la piste qu'une voix stridente retentit dans le grand espace, coupant les babillages incessants de Baal et réveillant quelques fondus.

-"BAAL! Ferme un peu ta grande gueule de fondu et viens plutôt utiliser ta langue pour quelque chose de plus utile!"

Newt haussa un sourcil dubitatif et se retourna d'un bloc, tout comme son guide. Baal avait étrangement perdu de sa prestance et passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

-"Bonjour mon amour..." Minauda-t-il en grimaçant, fixant le sol.

Newt écarquilla les yeux, presque exagérément. Vraiment? Baal, ce mec, avait une...heu, petite amie, femme, plan cul? Il n'y comprenait pas grand-chose à leur espèce de réalité virtuelle dans laquelle certain vivaient après leurs arrivé ici. Toujours est-il que la propriétaire de cette voix s'approchait désormais à grand pas, écrasant au passage le bras d'une pauvre femme assoupie.

La victime cria et se mit à déballer des insanités, se retournant pour se recoucher sans que l'amie de Baal ne lui prête attention. Elle continua sa route d'un pas rageur et arriva devant les deux jeunes hommes. Le regard foudroyant encré sur le balafré, qui fixait ses chaussures, elle claqua de la langue et agrippa les cheveux du garçon sans douceur pour lui rouler le patin du siècle.

Newt pinça les lèvres et plissa les yeux en remarquant que Baal n'avait pas particulièrement l'air d'apprécier. Les ongles sales de la fille lui rentrait dans le crâne et elle donnait plus l'impression de vouloir lui manger les lèvres qu'autre choses. Sans parler de l'hygiène habituelle du fondu type...repoussante.

Le blond commençait déjà à se fondre (Hahaha! Haha...ha...*tousse*) dans le paysage avec ses vêtements plein de sang, son expression totalement éreintée, son bleu prêt de l'œil et sa lèvre éraflée. Même ses cheveux plein de terre et de poussière, sa peau abîmée suite aux récents événements, sa manche de tee-shirt déchirée, ses cernes, ses tremblements... Non, il était présentable, pour sûr.

De plus, sa gorge était asséchée, il avait tellement soif. Une quinte de toux rude vint le secouer, lui déchirant les cordes vocales.

-"C'est quoi _ça_ , encore?" Cracha la fille, se détachant enfin de Baal qui semblait soulagé.

Newt se massa brièvement le cou et releva les yeux. La fondue avait toujours le balafré sous son emprise mais fixait le Blocard avec véhémence. On voyait derrière toute cette crasse qu'elle avait été belle autrefois, elle gardait une certaine apparence noble. Le dos droit et presque cambré, de long cheveux noirs mal entretenus descendant en cascade sur ses épaules et un visage fin. Elle était menue mais son caractère semblait compenser son petit physique.

Newt compris qu'elle parlait de lui lorsqu'il croisa les prunelles féroces de la jeune fille plantées sur sa personne.

Il s'humidifia rapidement les lèvres, tique que lui avait refilé Thomas, et se tordit les doigts avant de donner une réponse.

-"Salut, heu, je...

\- Je t'avais dit de ne plus en ramener Baal!" Le coupa la fille en se désintéressant totalement de lui.

C'était de lui qu'elle parlait là? Baal parût plus qu'embarrassé face au regard que lui jetait sa copine. Oui c'était bien de lui apparemment...

-"Je f'uis désolé. Mais il était tout seul et ce n'était pas sympa de...enfin tu...vois?" Termina le balafré en s'étouffant avec sa langue sur la fin.

Cette nana était particulièrement douée pour assassiner son entourage d'un simple coup d'œil, et cela fonctionnait singulièrement bien sur Baal. Le blond haussa un sourcil. Dire qu'il croyait que le jeune fondu était un genre de chef pour son groupe. Il semblait plutôt en être le mouton noir.

-"Hoooo, pauvre petit gosse tout seul!" Repris la fille d'une voix nasillarde et totalement sur faite. "Viens avec moi, qu'on te trouve un joli collier et des croquettes pour ta petite gueule d'amour!"

Elle se décolla de Baal et lui fila un coup de pied dans le genou, qui fît couiner la victime.

-"Crétin! Ce n'est pas une auberge de jeunesse ici, bordel. T'as de la chance d'être bon au pieux...putain." Pesta-t-elle.

-"Il peut peut-être être utile?" Tenta le balafré en se tenant le genou avec une grimace.

-"Bha bien sûr!" S'exclama l'autre en levant les bras au ciel avant de les laisser retomber le long de son corps. "Il a intérêt à être sacrément utile pour exiger notre protection.

\- Je ne veux pas de..." Commença Newt en s'avançant d'un pas, intervenant enfin.

-"Ouais, ouais, la ferme, je cause."

Bon sang, mais il allait réussir à en placer une un jour ou quoi? Autorité: 0...

-"Je m'en balance pas mal de votre protection! Je me suis fait traîner ici par ton charmant plan-cul sans rien demander. Qu'est-ce que ça peut m'apporter de traîner avec une bande de cinglés?" Gronda le Blocard en haussant le ton.

Si Alby avait été là, il aurait probablement enfoncé la tête de Newt dans le sol pour le faire taire. Insulter des fondus dans un bâtiment remplis de leurs amis était le pire plan du monde.

Mais il n'était pas là, personne n'était là, et Newt était trop éprouvé pour garder son calme habituel.

La fille ouvrit grand les yeux, surprise par l'audace du gringalet en face d'elle, et un curieux sourire fleuri sur ses lèvres. Elle plissa les yeux et vint aussitôt se poster devant le blond. Ses prunelles étaient remplies de défi et d'intérêt, son visage si proche que Newt dû se pencher en arrière pour ne pas la percuter. Bien plus petite que lui, il avait l'impression de se faire gronder par une gamine. Une gamine qui avait l'air de bien s'amuser.

-"T'es un dur toi, un vrai de vrai n'est-ce pas?" Souffla-t-elle tout doucement en le transperçant de ce même regard inquiétant. "Tu sais tout sur tout et rien sur rien, je me trompes? Et tu te considères comme le plus à plaindre dans tout ce complexe parce que quoi?" Cassa-t-elle en haussant les sourcils, attendant visiblement une réponse.

Newt garda la bouche fermée, l'expression dure et contrariée.

-"Parce que tu as chopé la Braise sans le faire exprès? Ce n'est pas de ta faute c'est ça? Oui, tu as une famille qui t'attends pauvre petit cœur, tu ne reverras plus papa et maman et ça, ça joue sur tes nerfs." Continua la fondue en le poussant légèrement au niveau du torse de façon répétitive, faisant reculer le Blocard à petits pas. "Quelle triste existence non? Plus personne pour t'essuyer le nez lorsque tu éternues, j'en suis désolée, vraiment. Que les autres aille se faire foutre tu ne crois pas?"

La profonde ironie malsaine qui habitait la jeune fille laissa instantanément place à de la colère. Derrière elle, Baal se rongeait follement les ongles en les regardant tour à tour.

-"Tu te prends pour quoi au juste? Ici, t'es plus personne. Ici, t'es qu'un putain de meurtrier comme les autres. Ce que t'étais avant, ça ne m'intéresse pas. T'aurais pût être président des Etats-Unis, je t'aurais quand même fait ça."

Elle le défia de l'œil et lui cracha sur les pieds.

-"Ce que je veux savoir c'est ce que tu peux apporter au groupe, si tu chiales pas au moindre petit bobo. Tu es rapide?" Demanda la malade.

Newt glissa un regard vers sa jambe en miette.

-"Pas vraiment." Marmonna-t-il sans ciller.

-"Fort? Ça m'étonnerait. Intelligent? Dans ce cas-là tu dégages, pas besoin de têtes d'ampoules. Pas foutue de faire trois pas sans tomber, hein?"

Elle referma furieusement la bouche, les yeux mauvais. Elle finit par briser le contact visuel après s'être assurée bien avoir réussi son petit effet.

-"Tu t'occupes de ton toutou Baal, moi je ne veux pas l'avoir dans les pattes." Conclut-elle, fixant Newt le plus longtemps possible avant de tourner vivement les talons.

Le blond ravala la bile amère qu'il avait accumulée dans sa gorge pendant sa confrontation avec la fille. Putain, elle lui avait tout balancé en pleine figure. Le fait qu'un fondu ai prononcé toutes les pensées qui tournoyaient dans sa tête était un peu trop violent pour son pauvre cerveau fatigué. Renfermé sur lui-même, il observait la fille partir vers le feu, le visage défait.

-"Alors, heu...Elle c'est un peu le chef." Balbutia timidement Baal en grinçant des dents. "C'est _la puce_. Petite, chiante...tu f'ois le portrait."

Le Blocard hocha calmement la tête en regardant la puce s'asseoir d'un air supérieur sur un sac de couchage inoccupé non loin du brasier. Il n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard foudroyant de cette fondue. Il l'a détestait profondément, et c'était plus que réciproque.

Baal s'était rapproché de Newt et se racla discrètement la gorge. La puce avait eu l'effet d'une douche froide pour eux deux.

-"En face d'elle, c'est Blund-B, le costaud. D'aucuns te dirons que la plaie qu'il a au cou est un genre de f'icatrice de bataille. Ça raconte qu'un type l'aurait mordu au cou et lui aurait arraché toute la peau. Blund est partit repêcher sa chaire dans la gorge du gars, en plongeant sa main dans sa bouche, et l'aurait recousu à même f'on cou." Récita Baal avec désinvolture.

Newt fronça le nez.

-"C'est dégueulasse Baal.

\- C'est juste une mauvaise blessure qui f'est infectée." Répondit l'autre en haussant les épaules. "Il faut juste savoir faire peur aux nouveaux. Son nom complet est Blunderbore, mais c'est foutrement long. Contente toi de Blund ou Blund-B. F'est toi qui vois."

Newt soupira.

-"Dire que tu avais du mal avec mon prénom." Railla-t-il.

Baal ricana et continua de lui présenter quelques autres membres de son groupe, les pointant du doigt en n'oubliant jamais de glisser un petit commentaire sur chaque personne. Ils étaient une petite quinzaine en pas trop mauvais état.

-"On prévoit de se barrer dans quelques jours f'i tu veux tout savoir. Il reste de la place pour toi, au cas où.

\- Ta "maîtresse" sera d'accord avec ça?" Provoqua le Second.

-"Ne l'appelle pas comme ça!" Chicana Baal, montrant soudain les dents.

Ouh, sujet sensible. A raison d'ailleurs.

Newt haussa les épaules. Sa jambe le tiraillait depuis un long moment déjà et il fît passer tout son poids sur la gauche. Il trouvait cela un peu dérangeant que le balafré lui révèle autant de choses en le connaissant si peu. Il faisait cela pour deux raisons: soit il était vraiment stupide, soit il essayait de prouver à la puce que ses décisions étaient parfois les bonnes, s'attirant ses bonnes grâces. Le blond aurait donc besoin de s'écraser encore un peu tant qu'il serait dans cet endroit.

Partir ne l'avait jamais autant tenté et savoir qu'il y avait un espoir de quitter l'Hôtel allumait une flamme provocatrice en lui.

-"Vous partez pour où?" Finit par demander l'adolescent, soudain intéressé.

-"Denver. La ville est déjà affaiblie, et c'est toujours mieux qu'if'i. On a trouvé un passage, les gardes ne devraient rien voir. En plus...on à ça." Termina Baal avec un grand sourire en faisant un signe de tête vers la puce.

Newt suivie son regard et haussa un sourcil surpris. Il ne voyait pas comment cette fille pourrait les aider à s'échapper. Puis son regard tomba sur le lanceur à ses pieds. Et il comprit que ces fondus étaient en mesure de ses défendre.

-"Blund l'as volé à un garde qu'il l'avait...énervé.

\- Et dans quel état est le garde aujourd'hui?" Tenta le Blocard, sa curiosité piquée à vif.

-"Ne pose pas trop de questions, ça vaut mieux." Le rembarra Baal d'un ton sans appel.

Bon sang, il avait l'impression d'être un foutu nouveau dans un affreux Bloc. Un nouveau Thomas plein de questions bizarres dans un hôtel de Blocards fous. Mais il s'en fichait, il voulait savoir. D'un certain côté, le fait de savoir le rassurait un peu à défaut de pouvoir agir.

-"Combien de temps?

\- Cinq jours à tout casser. On a besoin d'observer la ronde des gardes encore un petit moment.

\- C'est sûr?

\- Disons que f'est le choix le moins difficile..." Termina le jeune fondu.

-"...Je vais y réfléchir." Répondit finalement Newt après un blanc.

-"Pas de f'ouf'is. Pour moi le choix à été rapide, je pense que tu comprends pourquoi. En attendant, ne t'attires pas d'ennuis."

Baal se plaça derrière Newt et posa ses mains sur ses épaules, lui massant les muscles comme un entraîneur avec sa nouvelle recrue. Il lui chuchota à l'oreille:

-"Bienvenue chez toi mon p'tit Newtie."

Puis il partit se mélanger avec les autres fondus. Le blond s'éclaircis la gorge et fît mine de se détendre les muscles. Il avait besoin de se dégourdir le corps et le cerveau, il devait au moins _essayer_ de se reposer.

Il y était, à son existence de fondu. Maintenant le plus dur serait d'oublier sa vie d'avant.

Sa "vie" d'avant.

* * *

Le grand feu devant lui demeurait comme la seule source de lumière aux alentours. La nuit était tombée depuis plusieurs heures déjà et l'Hôtel était mort en même temps que le soleil. Les bruits s'étaient estompés, les bagarres évanouies.

Newt avait réussi à se frayer un chemin devant le brasier, sur une couverture polaire inoccupée posée sur le sol. Elle ne sentait pas très bon mais qu'importait. Il y était resté des heures, les bras autour des jambes et le menton posé sur le sommet des genoux, contemplant d'un air absent les flammes lécher le bois avant de le dévorer.

Tout son corps était lourd, bien trop lourd pour bouger. Courbatu, crispé, il ne parvenait pas à bloquer les nombreuses pensées qui entraient dans son cerveau. Il n'était pas optimiste au point de penser pouvoir s'endormir près de ce feu, mais tout de même, un esprit complètement vide lui aurait fait du bien.

Il avait ruminé sur absolument tout: sa maladie, ses excès de colère, la puce, Baal, les chemises rouges, l'Hôtel et ses gardes, Denver, Janson... Il en était à présent à la partie "Thomas", et son regard ne s'était jamais autant assombri.

L'intérieur de la lèvre malmené, l'expression soucieuse, il repensait à leur dernière conversation. Peut-être avait-il été trop direct, trop cru en lui annonçant ce qu'il s'était passé durant son interrogatoire? D'un autre côté, il n'y avait pas trente-six façons d'avouer une chose pareille...

Thomas avait insulté Janson, hors de lui il s'était agité dans tous les sens. Pourtant c'était à Newt qu'il avait destiné ses regards tantôt noirs, tantôt blessés. Il n'arrivait même plus à lui adresser la parole, ils s'étaient quittés fâchés avec la promesse d'une explication, d'un nouveau rapprochement capable de surmonter tout cela.

En tout cas, cela sonnait plutôt bien dans la tête de Newt. L'idée que ce n'est peut-être pas de cette manière-là que le brun envisageait les choses lui collait la boule au ventre. Thomas n'avait fait que lui balancer tout ce qu'il pensait déjà à la tronche, il ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir.

" _Tu ne t'es pas défendus._ "

" _Tu as été si faible._ "

" _Tu as apprécié ce qu'il s'est passé!_ "

" _Tu n'as rien fait pour l'en empêcher._ "

" _C'est de ta faute._ "

Il aurait bien pût présenter les choses de cette façon, le blond ne s'en serait presque pas offusqué, persuader de leurs véracités.

Bien sûr qu'il se serait défendus face aux accusations, pour la forme, parce qu'il était obstiné.

Bien sûr qu'il se serait mentit à lui-même en le faisant.

Le Blocard déglutit. D'un haussement d'épaule indifférent, il tenta d'oublier tous ces moments, comme il tentait de le faire avec tout le reste. Ceux avec Janson, et ceux avec Thomas.

-" _Tu es foutu maintenant, tu ne le reverras pas. C'est une bonne chose qu'il te déteste, il souffrira moins. Tu espères même qu'il ne s'apercevra même pas de ta disparition du berg._ " Raisonna-t-il.

En constatant que plus il mettait du sien à se mentir, plus ce poignard tranchant de culpabilité s'enfonçait dans sa poitrine, il arrêta tout. Sa tête s'enfouie dans ses bras, le front collé sur ses rotules, fixant le sol.

Bordel, il y tenait à ce foutu tocard. Il n'y avait pas de quoi pourtant bon sang! Curieux au possible, impulsif, maladroit, lent d'esprit, _possessif_ _putain_ , particulièrement gauche, entêté, atteint du syndrome du héros... Tolérant, juste, altruiste, attentionné, courageux, drôle, mignon faut pas déconner, _gentil_.

Ho bordel... il était cramé. Et il le savait, c'était quelque chose qui tournait et retournait dans sa tête constamment: _il aimait ce mec_.

Il n'avait simplement jamais prît le temps d'écouter sérieusement cette rengaine. Ou plutôt il n'avait pas voulu l'écouter de peur d'avoir trop mal si Thomas venait à disparaître. C'était arrivé trop de fois avec des amis Blocards, il s'était construit une épaisse carapace pour éviter de trop souffrir, lâchement, si l'un d'eux venait à disparaître. Mais il avait compris que même si il faisait tout son possible pour ne pas s'attacher d'avantage à Tommy, il serait dévasté le jour où il lui arriverait quelque chose. Parce qu'il était irrémédiablement attiré par lui, il ne parvenait pas à le voir autrement que " _son_ " Thomas.

Il s'était passé trop de choses heureuses et pour une fois normales depuis qu'ils s'étaient débridés. Trop de choses intimes et géniales pour oublier. Trop de moments insupportables et douloureux pour revenir en arrière. Lui qui s'était juré de toujours garder une certaine distance pour mieux s'en sortir si cela tournait mal, il n'avait fait que se donner corps et âme à cette petite étincelle d'espoir qui était venue les sauver.

C'était, malheureusement ou non, comme cela ou rien du tout.

Newt serra les poings. Il avait l'impression de devenir schizophrène, déchiré entre deux voix qui lui hurlaient des avis contraires.

-" _Oublie-le!_ " Criait l'une " _Ça ne t'apporteras plus rien, c'est terminé, tu es mort alors oublie le et laisse le vivre tranquillement!_

 _\- Je ne peux pas!_ " Disait l'autre

-" _Tu ne le veux pas._

 _\- Non, c'est putain d'impossible, je vais devenir vraiment taré si je ne l'ai plus lui!_ "

Stop!

L'adolescent ferma violemment les yeux, le corps tendu. Après de nombreux jours à souhaiter cela, c'était enfin arrivé: son esprit s'était vidé. Seul cette peur et cette tristesse subsistait, résultant d'une profonde douleur. Mais il n'arrivait plus à penser, il était déboussolé. S'habituer à une existence de fondu était probablement plus dur que ce qu'il pensait.

Il redressa la tête. L'environnement autour de lui n'avait pas changé. La puce dormait dans un sac de couchage douillet, Baal semblait vouloir se rapprocher d'elle sans pour autant la réveiller et le reste du groupe comatait çà et là.

Le balafré était plutôt amusant à regarder. Newt avait bien compris l'organisation de Baal: il n'apportait rien au groupe (à part des problèmes peut-être) mais était l'amant de la puce, donc sous sa protection. Personne n'osait y toucher. Cette fille avait un pouvoir étonnant ici, pourtant une grande gueule ne faisait pas tout.

Le blond ferma les paupières, lasse, et appuya ses paumes sur ses yeux clos. Après une bonne inspiration, il décida de régler le problème "Thomas" plus tard, au fur et à mesure. Ce serait juste un peu plus long pour lui, mais il devait y arriver. Même si il le pensait sans aucune conviction ceci dit...

Lessivé, vidé de toutes forces morales et physiques, le Blocard tourna le dos au feu et s'allongea doucement sur sa couverture, le corps perclus de douleur. Malgré tout cela, il ne lui fallut que quelque secondes pour s'endormir.

* * *

Il émergea tôt le lendemain, avec seulement quelques heures de sommeil à son effectif. La nuit avait été étrangement tranquille, le bowling semblait être un endroit assez calme. Même si un cri de la puce l'avait réveillé en plein nuit, il avait eu la chance de se rendormir rapidement pour ne pas entendre la suite de ses distractions avec Baal.

Le corps en meilleur état que la veille, il avait décidé de ne pas bouger du Piotage si ce n'était pas extrêmement nécessaire, au moins jusqu'au jour de son départ. Car oui, il avait décidé de s'échapper d'ici. La nuit lui avait porté conseil. Même si c'était pour vivre comme un vagabond dangereux, rien n'était pire qu'ici, chaque fondu le pensait. De toute manière, le Gouvernement (ou le WICKED il n'en savait trop rien) merdait sur tout ce qu'il entreprenait, il n'était pas de taille face à cette situation. Donc l'Hôtel était sans grande surprise un projet tué dans l'œuf depuis longtemps.

L'adolescent se réchauffa auprès du feu toute la matinée, observant ses cesse ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Les fondus étaient vraiment atypiques, mais personne ne vint l'embêter, pas même Baal. Il récolta bien évidemment des regards noirs de la part de la "chef" mais rien ne dégénéra.

Néanmoins, vers le début d'après-midi, quelque chose d'anormal se produisit. Newt ne remarqua pas le silence qui était tombé dans le bowling, en revanche il entendit les cris qui suivirent:

-"N'approchez pas! Le premier qui bronche s'en prend une.

\- Recule! Recule, merde!"

Deux gardes, tremblant de la tête au pied, s'avançaient prudemment dans le dortoir. Armes en avant, ils étaient les brebis au milieu des loups. Lorsque les fondus s'étaient suffisamment éloignés, le plus petit d'entre eux prit la parole.

-"On cherche un mec blond, environ 16 ans et avec un patte-folle. Il répond...Recule toi! ... Il répond au nom de _Newt_."

Le Blocard se releva rapidement, le cœur agité. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait pour que les gardes viennent risquer leur peau ici pour le trouver? Plusieurs visages de fondus se retournèrent sur lui, certains surpris comme lui, d'autres colériques. Un gardien l'avait également repéré.

-"C'est toi Newt?" Lança-t-il avec impatience.

-"Heu, oui." Bredouilla l'adolescent, la gorge serrée.

Le petit garde sembla à moitié soulagé et lui répondit sans lâcher les autres fondus des yeux:

-"Super. Tes amis sont venus te chercher alors dépêche-toi de venir avec nous.

\- Pardon?" Lâcha le blond.

Le mot fusa dans l'air. Son cœur rata un battement. Il avait mal entendus, c'était du délire. Thomas et les autres étaient à Denver, quand bien même ils auraient remarqués son absence, venir le chercher ici était la plus belle connerie du monde.

-"Deux gamins de ton âge, un hispanique pas commode et un gonzesse. C'est bien tes potes? Alors viens putain!"

Les deux gardes commençaient à paniquer et se disputèrent à voix basse. Le plus trapu conclût l'échange en parlant sèchement d'une prime à toucher et planta son regard sévère sur Newt.

Ce dernier réfléchissait à toute vitesse. C'était eux, Tommy, Minho, Jorge et Brenda. Tous les quatre ici pour venir le chercher. Bon sang, quels bras cassés... C'était à coup sûr une idée des deux idiots qui lui servaient autrefois d'amis. Il était bouleversé qu'ils aient prit la peine de prendre des risques pour venir le "secourir", ayant l'infime espoir que l'idée vienne de Thomas.

Mais il ne pouvait pas. Il s'était donné trop de mal pour les oublier, ils ne pouvaient pas réapparaitre comme cela. Son but premier avait toujours été de ne pas leurs attiré d'ennuis et désormais, ils se mettaient volontairement dans la galère par sa faute, encore.

Newt prît alors sa décision sans même y réfléchir, mettant tous ses états d'âme de côtés.

-" _Qu'ils aillent tous se faire voir._ " Répondit-il froidement.

Désormais, il appartenait à L'Hôtel.

* * *

-Naitia

Alors, toujours en vie? Courage, Thomas est de retour. Maintenant la question est: est-ce que c'est une bonne ou une mauvaise chose étant donné les circonstances? J'espère que les réflexions schizophréniques de Newt ou la zozotement de Baal n'étaient pas trop compliqué(e)s à comprendre x).

Ce chapitre était vraiment plus long que les autres, c'est un genre de petit bonus (j'avoue je ne savais pas comment couper le chapitre autrement haha!). N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis ou à allez checker la page Facebook comme d'habitude, rien ne me fait plus plaisir que vos adorable commentaires :). D'ailleurs merci infiniment pour ceux qui en mettent, c'est tellement cool, j'adore causer avec vous dans les reviews :D! Je ne vous refais pas le speech du "je prends même les avis négatifs ou les petits bonjour" mais... Sinon sachez que je prends même les avis négatifs et les petits bonjour ok :D?

Sur ceux, que des bisous baveux remplis d'amour, et à la semaine prochaine pour la suite des super aventures des supers tocards!

P.S: Pour les fans de Teen Wolf je suis en train de regarder un feuilleton télé bidon, du genre qui passe à l'approche des fêtes de Noël. Et bien dedans il y a l'acteur de Gérard Argent, le grand-père d'Allison, il me fait très peur dans son rôle de papy gâteau qui aime les pâtisseries xD. (C'est Le médaillon de Noël si vous êtes des gros malades et que vous voulez allez voir sa tête).


	6. Chapter 6

**Titre:** If there's any hope...

 **Rating:** M, même si ce n'est pas tellement approprié pour ce chapitre.

 **Pairing:** Newtmas, vous allez d'ailleurs me maudire à la fin du chapitre mais on en reparle en bas x).

 **Disclaimer:** Tout appartient à James Dashner mais il m'a secrètement demandé en mariage, donc plus pour longtemps!

 **Note de l'auteur:** Haaaaa, ce chapitre fameux chapitre 6! Je l'ai écrit assez rapidement mais il y a un touuuut petit peu moins de texte que les précédents (le 5 était trop long alors je compense xD!). En plus vos hormones devraient être un peu comblées donc... Bon sang, j'avais complètement oublier de poster aujourd'hui, je m'en suis souvenu par une intervention du saint esprit parce que j'ai carrément envoyé mon alerte se faire mettre tout à l'heure. Un ordi, une fête du village et des épisodes de Supernatural...vous savez ce que c'est hein?

Sur ceux, bonne lecture les enchifrenés!

* * *

Chapitre 6:

Le froid était devenu coutumier pour lui. C'était même très certainement son dernier compagnon, il se plaisait à lui parcourir le corps, s'insinuant partout. Malgré le feu devant lui, malgré la couverture qui l'enveloppait, la chaleur ne l'atteignait pas. C'était le genre de froid que l'on ne parvenait jamais à éradiquer. Tétanisé par la sensation, les doigts engourdis, il continuait de fixer ces flammes sans vie devant lui, les yeux rouges, le regard vide.

-" _Bon sang, faites qu'ils s'en aille vite._ " Pensait-il avec acharnement, se tordant les doigts, menaçant de les casser.

Les gardes étaient partit depuis quelques minutes seulement, abandonnant Newt et sa rancœur dans le bowling. Il ne voulait pas les voir, pas leur parler. Il voulait simplement les oublier rapidement, négliger leurs visages, méconnaître leurs voix, effacer leurs existence de son cerveau, que ce soit aussi radical qu'un traitement de WICKED. Lorsqu'il l'aura ôté _lui_ de son cerveau, tout serait plus...

Tout.

Il sentait le regard brûlant des fondus sur sa nuque, le méprisant pour cette "chance" qu'il avait d'encore compter pour ses amis d'avant, alors qu'eux-mêmes restaient tout seul. Les yeux du blond dérapèrent sur le lanceur, conservé prêt du feu. La puce le gardait jalousement, personne n'osait le regarder trop longtemps, c'est pourquoi Newt détourna rapidement le regard.

S'il arrivait à se le procurer, il pourrait faire tellement de choses. Soit obtenir le respect d'autres malades, ou encore mettre certains gardes à sa botte, s'enfuir... C'était ça, les nouvelles règles à respecter. Il devait s'occuper les mains ou l'esprit pour ne plus trop penser. De plus, même Baal semblait prendre ses distances avec lui à présent, il avait du mal à se distraire.

Soudain, un chuchotement général s'éleva dans la salle de jeux, comme si un courant d'air s'était engouffré violemment par l'entrée sans portes. Mais Newt reconnaissait ces réactions désormais, l'esprit de communauté sans doute? Quelqu'un arrivait, quelqu'un d'inconnu à l'Hôtel, un gars de l'extérieur.

A partir de ce moment, chaque fondu se terrait quelque part et guettait l'inconnu avec haine, prêt à lui sauter à la gorge si c'était nécessaire. Et ça l'était souvent, d'un point de vue d'humain atteint de la Braise. Rien n'était plus jouissif qu'un petit Imune pour s'amuser, lui avait avoué Blund-B la veille.

Constatant que l'agitation s'amplifiait encore, le Blocard se retourna et osa un coup d'œil nerveux dans la direction de l'entrée défoncée. Effectivement, la Nécropole ne produisait plus un seul bruit à côté, ils étaient tous morts, ce qui était assez surprenant. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que ce silence ne contamine le bowling entier, progressant apparemment avec le, ou les, visiteurs présents.

Le blond fronça les sourcils. Si c'était encore pour sa pomme, il allait devenir le renégat des renégats, et il n'était pas certain de le vouloir.

Suite à de longues minutes de silence, un nouveau bruit résonna non loin. Des gens parlaient avec agitation dans tout ce silence prêt de l'entrée et Newt en était plus qu'intrigué. Les gardes avaient parlés de transfert d'argent la dernière fois, est-ce que ce genre de magouilles était en train de s'opérer non loin? Ou alors pire! Vendaient-ils des fondus comme cobaye au WICKED?

-" _Ok, calme Newt, tu t'imagines trop de choses. Tout se passera bien, tu n'as rien fait de mal pour l'instant!_ " Remarqua le garçon.

Tandis que le Blocard avalait difficilement sa salive, une tête passa dans l'encadrement des anciennes portes à battant et se mit à scruter la salle rapidement avec prudence. Cheveux brun, étrangement dressés sur la tête, visage espiègle mais présentement franchement sérieux, petit yeux...

Le cœur de Newt s'accéléra et il écarquilla les yeux. _Putain Minho!_ Le concerné vira son regard à gauche et accrocha les yeux de Newt, une lueur s'allumant dans les prunelles de l'asiatique.

Le blond resta tétanisé un instant, le souffle bloqué dans ses poumons. Son cœur allait jaillir de son corps si cela continuait. Soudain, l'ex-Second fît violemment volte-face, comme si on lui avait donné une claque. Il sentit le vent siffler à ses oreilles tant il s'était retourné rapidement. Plantant ses ongles dans ses genoux, les pieds bien ancrés au sol, il demeurait voûté, essayant vraisemblablement de disparaître dans le sol.

Bon sang, ils étaient sérieux? C'était ces crétins qui foutaient un tel bordel dans l'Hôtel? Le blond était abasourdi.

-" _Mais qu'ils dégagent et me laisse tranquille avec mes foutus démons!_ " Se plaignit-il intérieurement.

De vraies sangsues ces tocards... Newt ne parvenait pas à choisir entre se sentir touché de tout le mal qu'ils se donnaient pour venir le voir ou bien vexé qu'ils n'en fassent qu'à leurs tête.

Mais le blond savait que Minho l'avait reconnu, comment pouvait-il en être autrement lorsqu'il l'avait autant détaillé comme tout à l'heure? L'asiatique avait l'air aussi éreinté que quelqu'un qui aurait couru des heures durant. Plutôt ironique, pour un ancien maton des coureurs, non?

Le problème, c'est que maintenant ils allaient venir le voir, il y aurait confrontation. Et Newt ne s'en sentait vraiment pas la force. Surtout si Thomas était là, voir ses yeux bruns poser un regard déçu et emplis de tristesse sur lui serait compliqué. _Trop_.

Newt commençait à entendre quelques protestations derrière lui, _ils_ bougeaient enfin. Totalement paniqué et la respiration irrégulière, il tordait nerveusement le tissu de son pantalon. Impossible d'y échapper! Cependant il n'avait aucune idée de quoi leur dire pour les convaincre de repartir, surtout aux deux têtes de mules d'anciens coureurs.

Un froid glacial s'installait doucement sur la piste de bowling, dangereusement. _Ils_ n'étaient plus loin. Newt déglutit.

-"Ne vous avais-je pas dit de me laisser tranquille tas de tocards?" Lança-t-il d'une voix claire qui transperça l'air.

Le blond se mordit la langue immédiatement après. Il avait parlé sans même se retourner et entendit un trépignement derrière lui.

-"On vient te chercher." Annonça la voix de Minho avec sévérité.

Il avait l'air déterminé à ne pas laisser le Second s'en sortir aussi facilement. Newt eu un genre de tique nerveux qui lui parcouru le visage, il se mordit la lèvre. Evidemment, Minho compliquait toujours tout. Il sentit ses mains devenir moites sous le coup du stress et de la colère. S'il faisait une crise de Braise maintenant, il s'en voudrait toute sa courte vie.

-"Tu ne captes pas Minho, je ne viendrais pas avec vous. Je ne _peux_ pas." Articula Newt, insistant sur les deux derniers mots.

-"Bien sûr que si. Il te suffit de bouger tes fesses, prendre tes petits jambes et on se casse, allez!" Railla l'autre, pressé.

Newt se leva d'un bon, furieux. Comment ce mec pouvait-il trouver à plaisanter dans ce genre de situation?! C'était bien du Minho tout craché, cette répartie agaçante. Se retournant, il foudroya l'asiatique du regard. Pour sa part, il pensait avoir oublié comment rire, absolument rien ne s'y prêtait, pas dans son monde.

Comme il l'avait compris, ils étaient tous les quatre au milieu de la piste de bowling, Minho, Jorge, Brenda et Thomas, entourés de fondus. La situation semblait irréelle. Le premier serrait les poings avec force, défiant Newt de se révolter face à sa décision. L'adulte quant à lui jetait frénétiquement des regards inquiets de droite à gauche, la main prêt de son pistolet sur son côté gauche. Et derrière se planquait le brun, proche de Brenda, bien trop proche.

En remarquant la main de la jeune fille dans celle de Thomas, Newt s'emporta d'avantage, lançant son regard le plus meurtrier à Thomas. Celui-ci cligna des yeux, ne comprenant pas.

-"Ces tocards m'ont trouvé dans le berg!" Accusa le malade sans cesser de fixer le brun. "Quand vous étiez partis pour Denver. Ils ont eu la trouille en apprenant que j'étais un fondu et j'ai atterris ici." Résuma Newt.

Ne pas s'épancher sur le sujet, allez droit au but, écourter l'entrevue. Il préférait leurs servir la version courte pour ne pas les faire culpabiliser, il n'avait pas envie de subir leurs apitoiement.

Malgré son désir de se détacher de ses amis pour leurs permettre de soi-disant mieux vivre, sans _lui_ , il sentait sa voix trembler sous le coup de l'émotion. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, il continua de parler, comme pour les rassurer. Leur dire qu'ils pouvaient partir tranquille sans se soucier de son devenir à nouveau. Il était conscient que c'était idiot et qu'il était disparate. Ce qu'il pensait était bien différent de sa manière d'agir, pourtant son corps ne cessait d'envoyer des signaux de détresses à droite à gauche, parfois même sans qu'il s'en aperçoive. Il y avait une théorie comme quoi, après un moment plus ou moins long, l'esprit laissait la parole au corps si il n'arrivait pas à faire les bon choix pour le bien être de la personne. C'est comme une rébellion du corps pour assurer le bien-être de l'individu. Sauf qu'étrangement, c'était une bonne rébellion _cette fois_.

-"J'ai trouvé un groupe. On va quitter cet endroit, probablement pour Denver. Nous sommes armés, et puis ce n'est pas si mal. On-

\- Il faut que tu viennes avec nous." Trancha Thomas.

Un silence presque paranormal engloutit l'Hôtel. Et soudain, Newt oublia tout, que ce soit les fondus autour de lui ou cette bestiole malsaine qui lui bouffait le ventre. Il oublia l'Hôtel des fondus, fronçant légèrement les sourcils devant Thomas qui venait de lui couper le sifflet, se dévorant du regard comme si plus rien n'existait autour. La boule de colère qui lui brûlait la gorge s'évaporait doucement, éteinte par la simple manifestation du brun. Face à Thomas, Newt se dégonflait totalement.

Le plus jeune des deux finit par fermer douloureusement les paupières, faisant un effort considérable pour briser le contact visuel. Il s'humidifia les lèvres, cherchant ses mots, et releva la tête.

-"Écoute-moi Newt. Je sais que tu vas t'énerver et nous hurler de partir. Et ne me contredit pas, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps!" Dit-il en voyant l'autre ouvrir la bouche pour protester. Il appuya sa parole d'un intense regard et poursuivit. "Mais il faut absolument que tu nous écoutes."

Le blond s'était brièvement mit à trembler face à cette voix grave et suppliante qu'il pensait ne plus jamais entendre. Mais que lui arrivait-il? Il était pathétique... Il referma finalement la bouche et se mordit la lèvre jusqu'à sang, acquiesçant lentement. Thomas soupira et se tourna vers Jorge, sans doute n'avait-il pas la force de lui expliquer la raison de leurs venue.

L'hispanique cessa de jeter ses petits regards stressés aux alentours et fixa Newt.

-"Ecoute petit, tu vas nous prendre pour des dingues. Mais nous pensons que tu n'as pas la Braise."

...

Un rire transperça le silence.

-"Ok, déguerpissez de ma vue." Cracha Newt.

Le blond commença à tourner les épaules, cela lui évitait de sauter à la gorge du premier venu.

-"Newt!" Appela Thomas dans un grognement de douleur. Une douleur sourde.

-"La ferme putain!" Hurla le blond à s'en faire péter les cordes vocales. Il avait la voix irrégulière, brisée, comme divisée par un surplus d'émotions. "Je ne veux plus vous voir c'est clair?! Vous comprenez ça? Cassez-vous!"

Il aurait aimé dire tant de choses en un seul hurlement, malheureusement il y avait trop à dire pour se contenter d'un simple cris. Minho haussa un sourcil, à mi-chemin entre la surprise et l'inquiétude. Newt n'avait jamais été violent dans le passé.

-" _Et bien il va falloir t'y faire._ " Pensa le Second avec méchanceté.

Jamais il n'avait entendus pareilles conneries. Ils croyaient que c'était simple, eux tous, de jongler entre espoir et désespoir à longueur de temps? Newt avait fait son choix lui, il avait commencé son lent parcours vers la résignation. Il n'avait aucunement besoin d'une bande d'abrutis pour remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Est-ce qu'ils avaient pensés ne serais-ce qu'une seule seconde à ce qu'il allait ressentir si ils lui annonçaient cela du but au blanc, sans fondement, _sans rien_? Bien sûr que non, ou alors ils n'en avaient pas tenus compte. Le malade en avait ras le bol de leurs combis foireuses.

Thomas avait enfin lâché cette foutue main, celle de Brenda, pour s'approcher un peu plus. Le cercle des fondus se resserra indéniablement, discrètement, mais le brun continuait d'avancer avec prudence. Newt le scrutait d'un regard colérique, pourtant il n'amorçait aucuns mouvements pour échapper à ce lent piège que Thomas lui tendait, attendant le bouquet final comme on attendait la fin d'une histoire.

-"Bon sang Newt... Je, j'ai..." Balbutia-t-il. Il dû prendre une grande respiration avant de trouver enfin ses mots, prenant soin de ne rien mélanger. "Tu te souviens de ce que tu as dit dans le berg, avant que l'on partes?" Demanda-t-il brusquement.

-"Bordel Tommy, pourquoi..?

\- Tu as dit que tu ne contrôlais plus rien, moi je m'en souviens!" Le coupa Thomas.

Les rares malades autour n'étaient plus qu'à quelques mètres, Brenda eu un mouvement nerveux.

-"Que c'était une force inconnue qui te poussais à faire ce que tu ne voulais pas, tu n'étais pas maître de toi.

\- Et alors? La Braise...

\- Non ce n'est peut-être pas elle!"

L'atmosphère était étouffante. Si le brun pensait que Newt avait besoin de "peut-être" en ce moment, il était bien naïf.

-"Chez le docteur Hans, lorsqu'on a dû enlever notre puce, j'ai ressenti ça aussi. J'ai presque failli éventrer Minho alors que j'étais parfaitement conscient, mais mon corps me désobéissait. Le puce que WICKED nous à poser peu nous faire faire n'importe quoi! Et si c'était la même chose avec toi, comme pour Teresa ou moi?"

Il parlait à toute vitesse, s'affolant un peu plus quand un fondu grognait trop fort.

-"Merde Newt, tu n'as aucunes dégradations physiques et tu résonnes encore parfaitement bien! Ce n'est pas _normal_ pour un..." Il ne finit pas sa phrase. "Et si ce n'était qu'un putain de placebo visant à te penser malade?!"

Newt ouvrit la bouche et la referma quelques secondes après, muet comme une tombe. Les neurones en surchauffe, il s'autorisait à penser, il évaluait chaque probabilité que Thomas avait soulevée. C'était trop farfelu, il en était conscient, WICKED n'avait aucuns intérêt à l'emmerder à ce point. Pourtant, ce que disait l'ex-coureur se tenait, il pensait encore avec une facilité déconcertante. En tant que fondu, il aurait déjà dû perdre rapidement le fil de ses pensées à ce stade-là. Alors pourquoi arrivait-il à analyser son environnement avec autant de discernement, comme il l'avait toujours fait? Et si ses maux de tête n'étaient que des réactions de la puce? Ce n'était pas improbable.

Néanmoins, il refusa de laisser place au doute jusqu'à ce que Thomas lui assène une dernière phrase, dans un chuchotement presque implorant.

-"Tu n'as pas pût enlever ta puce comme nous, ils t'ont toujours."

Newt déglutit et serra les poings.

Soudain, une montagne de muscle vint bousculer violemment Thomas. Blund-B s'était approché plus franchement que ses compères et faisait désormais barrière entre le brun et l'ex-Second.

-"Je crois que notre nouveau copain vous à demander de le laisser tranquille." Menaça-t-il de sa voix enrouée et grasse.

L'ancien coureur retrouva immédiatement sa fougue et poussa son adversaire en retour.

-"Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, fiche nous la paix!" Riposta-t-il.

Blund-B bomba le torse, les muscles bandés. Les fondus formaient désormais un vaste cercle autour d'eux. Dans la pénombre, ils ressemblaient à une meute de loups affamés, les yeux rouges et la bave aux lèvres. Newt n'avait amorcé aucuns mouvements pour tenter de défendre l'un ou l'autre des deux adversaires, le corps encore anesthésié par cette réflexion qu'il s'infligeait.

-"C'est un fondu maintenant, alors tout ce qui le concerne nous regard." Gronda le colosse.

Ce fût au tour de l'asiatique de s'avancer, et le blondinet sût instantanément que tout allait déraper. Parce que c'était Minho, et qu'il ne savait pas contenir ses paroles sarcastiques.

-"Hey, t'as les oreilles bouchées par la Braise ou quoi? On t'a dit que c'était entre Newt et nous, alors retourne faire mumuse avec tes potes les fondus, capiche?" Rétorqua Minho en venant se placer aux côtés de Thomas.

L'ex-Second serra les dents. Et voilà, encore une fois son maudit meilleur ami avait joué au con. Newt se campa fermement sur ses jambes, prêt à intervenir ou même s'enfuir si les choses empiraient. Ce qui était inévitable.

Il vit Blund-B frémir, un long frisson d'excitation malsain lui remontant le dos. Il s'imaginait parfaitement un sourire dérangé fendre son visage. Soudain, le blond remarqua l'éclat de verre que le fondu serrait dans son poing, faisant goûter son sang sur le sol poussiéreux du bowling.

-"Redit ça pour voir l'Imune? Juste pour être sûr que je prendrai mon pied quand je t'ouvrirais du bide jusqu'au cou." Avoua-t-il.

Brusquement, son bras se détendit et se dirigea vers le visage de Thomas.

-"Bouge!" Fût la seule chose qu'il ait eu le temps de crier à Minho avant d'esquiver le coup.

Brenda fût plus rapide qu'eux tous et frappa dans la main de l'homme pour lui faire lâcher son arme improvisée. Aussitôt Minho réagit et sauta sur Blund-B pour le plaquer au sol. Ils atterrirent sur une femme qui était couchée au sol. Elle se mit à vociférer des insanités, se débattant bec et ongles pour finalement prendre part à la lutte.

Les trois bagarreurs soulevaient des nuages de poussière dans leur combat confus. Fort heureusement, aucun autre fondu aux alentours ne semblait vouloir les attaquer directement, mais Newt entendit un étrange crépitement dans son dos. Il fît volte-face et aperçu Baal, le lanceur chargé dans les mains.

-"Qu'est-ce que tu fous putain?!" Lui cria le blond en s'écartant de la trajectoire de l'arme.

-"Arrêtez ça ou je tire! Et peu importe qui je touche!" Prévint le jeune homme. Il resserra sa prise sur le lanceur et Newt sentit une angoisse malsaine grandir en lui.

Sur le sol, la lutte continuait irrémédiablement, personne ne semblait avoir entendus l'avertissement. Thomas, Brenda et Jorge restaient cloués sur place, pétries d'effroi. Même l'adulte ne parvenait pas à dégainer son pistolet, pour la première fois il n'arrivait pas à agir.

-"Arrêtez!" Vociféra Baal.

Le crépitement électrique du lanceur prêt à tirer emplit l'air, la mire était braquée sur Minho et ses assaillants. Baal avait enfoncé la détente.

Newt sursauta, son être entier se réveillant brutalement. Sans attendre il se précipita sur le jeune malade et frappa le dessous de l'arme pour dévier la trajectoire. Baal jura lorsque la capsule frappa Blund-B au plexus et commença à cracher ses gerbes électriques. La montagne de muscles se raidit et bascula en arrière, le corps parcouru de décharges douloureuses. Minho se dégagea de la femme d'un dernier coup de pied et se releva, le visage parsemé de griffures.

Newt prît immédiatement ses distances avec Baal avant que celui-ci ne s'en prenne à lui pour son intervention. Il regarda le corps tressautant de Blund-B et aperçu Thomas le fixer, éberlué de son action.

-"Je sais." Lui lança Newt. "J'ai compris. _On se casse_."

Sa voix était sans appel.

Le brun se renfrogna et lui fit signe qu'il était d'accord. Newt vérifia une dernière fois que ni Baal, ni la puce ne le précédait. La fille, pour sa part, avait disparue. Sans doute faisait-elle partie de cette masse compacte de fondus autour d'eux.

Le blond ne s'attarda pas plus longtemps et se précipita vers _son_ groupe. Jorge aidait Minho à s'orienté d'une tape sur l'épaule tandis que Thomas agrippait le bras du blond pour le tirer rapidement vers eux. Newt sentit ses doigts s'enrouler autour de son triceps, avec une telle force qu'il crût que son os allait se briser. Pourtant, il trouva cette pression tellement bonne, comme si son corps l'attendait depuis toujours. Il avait ce sentiment réconfortant que Thomas ne le lâcherai plus jamais.

* * *

A leur sortie du bowling, les fondus étaient plus nombreux que jamais, semblant les attendre. Avec le grabuge que le groupe de Thomas venait de faire, il n'était pas étonnant que les malades se soient massés devant l'entrée.

-"Tiens, tiens, regardez qui voilà!" Scanda quelqu'un dans la foule.

-"Venez mes mignons, venez-vous amusez avec les fondus!"

Newt posa sa main sur celle de Thomas, enfonçant presque ses ongles dedans pour être sûr de ne pas le perdre. Le brun lui broyait toujours le bras tandis qu'il avançait de côté pour fendre la marée d'infectés.

-"Hooo, comme ils sont mignons ceux-là! T'es venus sauver ton copain le fondu, l'Imune?" Ricana une femme.

Le blond lui jeta un regard affolé, à elle, à Thomas et à tout ce qui pouvait l'entourer. L'ex-coureur ouvrait la marche, poussant sans scrupules tous ceux qui lui barrait le passage. _Et si ils ne sortaient pas vivant d'ici_?

Le brun les fît traverser la Nécropole à une vitesse incroyablement lente, ils se retenaient de courir avec difficulté. Autour d'eux, chaque malade les fixait avec une violence singulière, leurs visages mutilés épiant chacun de leurs mouvements. Newt avait dû cesser de les regarder dans les yeux, il se contentait de fixer résolument ses chaussures tandis que son corps était poussé, bousculé en tous sens. Devoir se jeter corps et âme dans cette masse humaine, collé à tous ces déséquilibrés lui levait le cœur.

Et s'ils ne sortaient pas d'ici _vivant_ bon sang?!

-"Où sont les gardes?" Souffla Minho.

-"Ils ont dû se tirer lorsque les fondus se sont rassemblés" Dit Brenda.

Effectivement, les nombreux gardiens armés jusqu'aux dents que Newt avait aperçus à son arrivé ici avaient été particulièrement discrets. Il les imaginait aisément recroquevillés dans un coin, se chuchotant à l'oreille de ne surtout pas intervenir si ils voulaient conserver la vie.

Finalement, ils accédèrent à l'allée principale, bien moins peuplée. Ils ne se génèrent pas pour accélérer le pas, encore étourdis d'être parvenus jusqu'ici sans trop de complications. Thomas maintenait toujours le bras de Newt, le serrant à s'en faire blanchir les articulations, comme si il avait peur qu'il ait oublié comment marcher. Le blond commençait à avoir mal au bras, et lorsqu'il s'apprêta à prévenir l'ex-coureur, tout dégénéra.

Des bruits de pas précipités retentirent au bout du long couloir.

-"Courrez!" Hurla quelqu'un. "Vite, courrez!"

Le groupe s'arrêta d'une traite, se tournant vers la source du bruit.

-"Bon sang mais courrez!"

La voix, rendue aiguë par la panique, appartenait à un garde, le même qui était venu chercher Newt dans le bowling. Lui et son collègue avaient débarqués à fond de train dans l'allée, le visage rouge. Ils n'avaient plus de lanceurs et derrière eux, une horde de fondus hurlant, sifflant, grondant.

Le blondinet tourna la tête vers Thomas, qui fît la même chose, et ils se consultèrent du regard dans un moment d'hébétude. Ce contact emplit de terreur aurait pût durer l'éternité entière si un des gardes n'était pas passé en hurlant prêt d'eux.

D'un commun accord, le plus jeune lâcha le bras de Newt et ils se précipitèrent vers l'entrée de l'Hôtel en patinant quelque peu au démarrage. Le blond avait l'impression que ses pieds ne touchaient même plus le sol tant il allait vite. C'était comme si la fatigue qui l'accablait était passée au second plan, même sa jambe courbatue parvenait à le porter. Bien qu'il soit un peu plus lent que les autres, il parvenait à garder une bonne distance avec les fondus.

-"Où étiez-vous passés?!" Cria l'asiatique à l'un des gardes sans s'arrêter.

Le petit garde jeta un regard angoissé en arrière avant de lui répondre. Les pensionnaires de l'Hôtel avaient l'air de fou-furieux, comme si ils s'étaient tous retrouvés au bout du rouleau en même temps.

-"Ces tarés nous ont coincés!" Répondit-il. "Merde, j'ai bien crût qu'ils allaient nous bouffer, on leurs à échapper de justesse, croyez-moi!

\- Fermez là et ne vous arrêtez pas!" Prévint l'autre gardien.

Newt haletait, la tête lui tournait presque. Ils n'étaient plus très loin de la sortie, il devait tenir jusque-là, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de se poser des questions sur sa décision de fuite. Parce qu'entre nous, il n'était toujours pas certain de la véracité des propos de Thomas. Mais peu importe.

-"Allez! Ils ne nous rattraperons pas si on continue comme cela!" Encouragea Jorge.

En effet, ils étaient arrivés au vaste hall qui constituait l'entrée. Par chance, les portes étaient grandes ouvertes, et puis de toute façon, personne ne les retiendrait. Thomas ralentit légèrement l'allure pour se poster à l'arrière du groupe et être sûr que tout le monde tenait le rythme. Il tapota brièvement sur l'épaule de Newt pour le stimuler, un geste bien à eux, et cria à son tour:

-"Allez, allez, allez!" Répéta-t-il tandis qu'ils franchissaient les portes principales.

La chaleur était retombée en cette fin d'après-midi, et l'ex-Second avait l'impression de réapprendre à respirer.

Tout se passa très vite; Jorge sortit la télécommande du berg stationné devant l'Hôtel de sa poche et l'actionna. Aussitôt, le gros appareil grinça et la porte de la soute se mît à descendre lentement vers le sol. Minho manqua de tomber mais Newt, à sa suite, parvint à le redresser afin d'éviter la chute qui leurs aurait probablement coûtée la vie.

La porte toucha enfin le sol et ils montèrent dans le vaisseau en sprintant. A peine avaient-ils plongés dedans que déjà le berg se refermait, laissant les deux gardes à l'extérieur.

Newt s'était écorché les genoux et les coudes en se jetant sur le sol antidérapant de l'engin, mais au moins il était en vie et entier. Il toussa un peu pour expulser le sable qu'ils avaient soulevé de ses poumons et se redressa sur ses avant-bras pendant que Jorge mettait le contact.

Aussitôt le berg s'éleva d'une dizaine de mètres et les adolescents se précipitèrent vers un hublot pour observer l'extérieur.

Les gardes n'étaient déjà plus visibles mais la horde de fondus était sorti du bâtiment et essayait d'attaquer l'appareil avec des pierres. Aucunes n'atteignit sa cible cependant, ils avaient prît trop d'altitude.

Newt s'autorisa à souffler et se laissa glisser contre la paroi du berg, tombant à terre. Ce n'était pas passé loin. Mais maintenant que la pression était retombée, son esprit avait à nouveau le loisir de vagabonder sur les derniers événements.

Avait-il fait le bon choix? Oui, bien sûr qu'il avait fait le bon choix...Evidemment...De toute façon, les fondus ou ses amis, la décision était vite prise...Enfin surement.

Il savait que ce qu'il venait de faire allait à l'encontre de toutes ses dernières résolutions, mais il n'avait pas pût résister à la tentation. C'était trop dur pour lui, ça l'avait été depuis le début. Et la bouille suppliante de Thomas, venu le chercher dans cet enfer, l'avait achevé. Il ne devrait pas, mais il avait envie de se rattacher à ce mince espoir qu'il était toujours sain, vierge de toutes maladies.

Du coin de l'œil, il aperçut Thomas s'accroupir à sa hauteur, lui attrapant le poignet et lui frottant discrètement l'intérieur du bout du pouce.

-"Ça va?" Demanda-t-il simplement, comme dans une conversation tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal.

Suite à cela, à ce regard perçant que le brun appuyait sur lui, il sût que oui, il avait eu raison d'avoir tout envoyé se faire foutre pour suivre cette tête de plonk, comme d'habitude.

Alors il retroussa ses lèvres en un petit sourire sincère, le premier depuis trop longtemps, et appuya sa tête contre le mur.

-" _Tout va bien Tommy._ "

* * *

-Naitia

Niark niark niark! Alors, content? Le Newtmas est enfin de retour, et cette fin, c'était pour vous préparer mentalement au prochain chapitre xD! Vous allez enfin être comblé je pense. Je serais RAVIE de connaître vos théories sur ce qu'il se passe pour Newt, parce que là ça commence vraiment à se corser. D'ailleurs je ne remercierai jamais assez ceux qui prennent le temps de me soutenir, vous êtes les meilleurs, keur keur! Allez, moi je retournes continuer ma série nié, c'est pas tout ça, J'AI UNE VIE AUSSI! ...Si d'abord...

Sinon, je vous fait encore plein de bisous, et à la prochaine pour les supers aventures des supers tocards :D!


	7. Chapter 7

**Titre:** If there's any hope...

 **Rating:** M, en plus, ce chapitre devrait vous plaire pour une certaine raison *sourire espiègle*.

 **Pairing:** petit blond boiteux X grand brun nounouille trop mignon...Vous voyez ce que je veux dire ._.? Et puis, selon mes notes...Mais oui! Le Newtmas est de retour dans ce chapitre, sortons le Champomy :D!

 **Disclaimer: ** Sir Dashner de la cour Pocket Jeunesse. (Qui refuse les épousailles à la Baronne Naitia au cas où vous auriez raté les épisodes précédents :o!)

 **Note de l'auteur:** Salutation les tocards! Déjà le chapitre 7, c'est dingue! Vous savez que j'écris cette fiction depuis pratiquement un an maintenant, alors que c'était censé être un OS, alala :)? D'ailleurs, vu que je suis une brêle pour faire des chapitres réguliers, ce chapitre 7 me faisait bien trop de pages pour pouvoir être publié, alors je l'ai coupé en deux. Préparer vos feels, on est parti!

Sur ceux, bonne lecture les acétabules!

* * *

Chapitre 7:

Le vrombissement apaisant du berg. Il ne pensait plus réentendre cela avant la fin, ce bruit régulier et continu était étrangement reposant. Newt aurait aimé fermer les yeux pour profiter de la vibration du mur dans son dos mais contrairement aux apparences, le berg n'était pas si tranquille que cela. En réalité, l'intérieur de l'appareil était mût d'une agitation singulière.

Comme en écho à ses pensées, le blond vit Minho s'agité devant lui, faisant les cents pas au milieu de la cabine de pilotage en produisant de grands gestes. Il l'entendit marmonner:

-"...Non mais je t'en foutrais moi... C'est quoi ce délire?" Soudain il se tourna vers Newt. "Ne refait plus jamais ça tocard! Que tu te face choper par des chemises rouges passe encore. Que tu te planques dans un bowling moisi, soit. Mais je te jure que la prochaine fois que tu me sors des conneries comme celles de tout à l'heure, je t'encastre dans un mur! Nous demander de partir sans toi, tête de guignol... Tu nous a pris pour qui au juste?!" S'énerva-t-il crescendo.

Newt haussa un sourcil surpris depuis le mur contre lequel il était avachit.

-"Est-ce que tu es en train de m'engueuler?" Demanda-t-il, incrédule.

-"Oui!" Explosa l'asiatique en pivotant totalement vers lui. "Je suis en train de t'engueuler mon petit Newt. Non mais tu te rends compte un petit peu de ce que tu nous à demander? Et Thomas, arrêtes ça, j'essaye d'être autoritaire bon sang!" Ajouta Minho avec exaspération.

Le brun en question releva la tête, surpris qu'on lui adresse soudainement la parole. Depuis qu'il s'était assis à côté de Newt, il n'avait pas cessé de jouer avec la main du plus vieux, la serrant, la frôlant du bout des doigts, la frictionnant, comme si il refoulait un désir intense de le toucher constamment. Newt ne disait rien, las, il se laissait faire. Thomas lâcha donc sa prise à contrecœur et s'avachit exactement comme son petit ami.

-"Désolé, désolé." Bredouilla-t-il, boudeur comme un enfant.

Newt émit un petit rire nerveux, sans même s'en rendre compte. Ce berg était un vrai sanctuaire à ses yeux, le sentiment de sécurité qui régnait dans chacune des pièces l'avait immédiatement apaisé. L'angoisse intense et la peur constante de ces malheureux derniers jours lui avait parût durer des mois. Maintenant qu'il se trouvait bien au chaud et prêt de Thomas, il avait cette inévitable envie de sourire. Se satisfaire d'un sincère soulagement et le savourer un bref instant, se contentant de la présence de ses deux amis qui lui rappelaient ces moments avant leurs sortie du Labyrinthe, lorsqu'ils se posaient dans un coin du Bloc pour finir la journée par un bon moment.

Malgré tout, il gardait dans un coin de la tête ce doute qui l'assaillait au sujet de sa puce cérébrale. Aussitôt qu'il y eu repensé, son sourire confortable se flétrit et il fixa le vide en fronçant les sourcils. Il laissa Minho repartir dans son monologue tandis que Thomas le suivait curieusement du regard et se pencha de nouveau sur la question.

La puce du WICKED avait prouvé par bien des manières qu'elle pouvait prendre possession du corps de son hôte sans le consentement de ce dernier. Mais berner le garçon à ce point-là, pendant autant de temps et sans même qu'il s'en rende compte... C'était difficile à assimiler. Mais après tout, Thomas ne lui avait-il pas dit qu'il avait failli tuer Minho sous l'emprise de l'organisation? Seulement il s'en était aperçut, il avait su qu'il était contrôlé. Newt, lui, n'avait jamais soupçonné son implant, il avait été convaincu d'agir librement.

Le blond se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, soucieux. Les symptômes de la Braise paraissaient s'appliqués à lui hormis à quelques détails près, comme l'absence de plaques rouges ou de saignements sur sa peau. S'il avait bien calculé, il devait avoir la Braise depuis au moins deux mois et c'était une maladie infectieuse réputée pour être rapide. Il n'avait subi aucuns changements.

-"Bon sang de bordel de... C'était quoi tout ce boucan, Jorge?" Appela subitement une voix qui résonna du couloir adjacent au poste de pilotage.

Newt tourna la tête dans cette direction, surpris. Un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années apparût, grisonnant et la mâchoire carrée, imposant. Il demeurait dans l'encadrement du couloir, se mâchant l'intérieur des joues d'une manière grincheuse. Le garçon décolla sa tête du mur pour détailler cet homme qui lui était totalement inconnu.

Il fronça les sourcils, interrogatif. Qui était ce type? Et pourquoi les autres l'avaient-ils embarqué dans le berg, il ne le connaissait pas?

-" _Hans_!" S'exclama Brenda, qui assistait Jorge.

L'homme grommela pour toute réponse et se mit à examiner la pièce et ses occupants, cherchant visiblement un élément en particulier. Le démarrage précipité que Jorge avait fait subir au berg ne lui avait visiblement pas plût.

-"C'était de la folie de se rendre dans cet Hôtel. J'imagine que le retour n'as pas été des plus agréable? Enfin, ce n'est pas comme si je ne vous avais pas prévenus." Dit l'homme en fronçant ses sourcils broussailleux.

-"Vous n'allez pas recommencez quand même Doc'?" Soupira Minho en croisant les bras sur son torse.

Le dénommé Hans l'ignora et son regard vint se poser sur Newt. Ce dernier n'avait pas bougé et observait toujours l'homme avec curiosité.

-"Je supposes que c'est ce gamin?" Râla Hans en désignant le blond d'un signe de tête.

Le blondinet concerné ouvrit la bouche sans savoir quoi dire. Est-ce que quelqu'un allait enfin lui expliquer qui était ce "Hans" et ce qu'il lui voulait. Le vieil homme posa ses poings sur ses hanches et jaugea Newt, avisant son air hébété. Il haussa un sourcil et partit parler avec Jorge.

-"Qui est-ce?" Souffla l'ex-Second à Thomas, quelque peu impressionné.

-"Hans?" Lui répondit-il sur le même ton. "On l'a rencontré à Denver, c'est grâce à lui que Minho et moi...

\- Ne me présente pas à ma place mon garçon!" Intervint l'homme en question d'une voix forte, faisant sursauter Newt. "Je suis peut-être... esquinté par le temps, mais laisse-moi un peu de dignité s'il te plaît."

Hans s'avança dans le cockpit et vint se poster devant Newt, qui n'avait pas prît la peine de se relever. C'était un homme grand et voûté, possédant ce regard hanté d'horreurs et de souvenirs désagréables qui imposaient tout de suite un respect.

-"Je ne t'aime pas assez pour te dire mon identité petit, alors contente toi de m'appeler Hans, comme tout le monde. Tout ce que tu as à savoir sur moi, c'est que je suis le seul qui puisse t'aider, donc je te conseille de ne pas trop m'emmerder. Maintenant lèves-toi, on y va. J'aimerais faire _ça_ vite." Dit-il.

Aussitôt qu'il eut finit, il s'éloigna d'un bon pas et disparut dans le couloir d'où il était arrivé. Le blond était sortie de sa semi-léthargie apaisante et fixait le couloir avec hébétude.

-"Quoi?" Lâcha Newt. "On va où? Qui c'est ce gars?" Demanda-t-il avec une certaine panique en interrogeant Thomas et Minho du regard.

Le brun se redressa contre le mur et se tourna vers le supposé malade. Il semblait presque blasé de l'attitude de Hans mais montra un minimum de compassion pour Newt, comprenant que l'homme ne rassurait pas du tout au premier coup d'œil.

-"C'est celui qui nous a enlevé nos implants à Denver. Il a travaillé pour WICKED mais je crois qu'il n'était pas d'accord avec leurs méthodes, alors il s'est enfuit." Dit l'ancien coureur avec calme.

-"Mais tu vois le genre de l'homme-rat." Intervint Minho en se rapprochant des deux autres. "Il n'a pas tellement apprécié qu'un de ses précieux médecins lui file entre les doigts, alors il à mis sa tête à prix." Il fit une pause et guetta la réaction de Newt. "Oui, je suis d'accord, ça commence à faire beaucoup de "criminels" -il mima des guillemets avec ses doigts- dans ce berg."

Thomas secoua la tête et repris d'une voix plus incertaine.

-"Il ne voulait pas nous suivre au début, pour tout te dire. Il voulait continuer de veiller sur sa femme mais...il est revenu nous voir le lendemain."

Un silence gêné s'installa dans la salle de pilotage, entre les trois garçons. Newt avait compris dès l'instant où Thomas avait commencé à se tordre les doigts, mal à l'aise. Le brun était trop expressif pour lui cacher quoique ce soit.

-"Ils l'ont tuée?" Demanda le blond en brisant le silence.

Minho hocha sombrement la tête.

-"Ces connards sont venus juste après nous et ont descendu sa femme. Hans à réussi à s'en sortir par je ne sais quel miracle et nous est tombé dessus juste avant qu'on ne quitte la ville." Il fronça les sourcils. "Il veut se venger, c'est compréhensible. On l'a prit avec nous mais l'ambiance n'est pas tip top depuis." Termina l'asiatique.

Ils restèrent interdits. WICKED gâchait tellement de vies d'un simple claquement de doigt. Cette organisation qui était censée redonner espoir à ce monde désolé inspirait pourtant la terreur, c'était révoltant de voir quelle profitait de son influence pour se détourner de son objectif premier. De plus, étant dirigée par des gens corrompu comme Janson, WICKED ressemblait plutôt à une mafia sous couverture.

Newt soupira, soudainement plongé dans une angoisse désagréable.

-"Donc je supposes que la prochaine étape, c'est l'extraction de mon implant?" Marmonna l'adolescent en pinçant les lèvres.

Les deux autres secouèrent la tête pour confirmer. Le blondinet ne pût retenir un petit grognement rentré. Il baissa la tête et ses épaules s'affaissèrent. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris? C'était du délire.

Thomas lui lança un regard interrogatif en lui demandant implicitement de s'expliquer.

-" _C'est du grand n'importe quoi_." Avoua-t-il. "Peut-être que WICKED n'a rien à voir avec tout cela. Et si j'étais vraiment un fondu, hein? Si je ne suis pas un Imune, j'aurais mieux fait de rester là-bas..." Soupira l'ex-Second.

-"Newt..." L'avertit Minho en faisant une moue boudeuse.

-"Quoi?" Répliqua le concerné. "Vous n'avez que des preuves tangibles les gars! Quand on y réfléchit bien, ce n'est que du vent, des hypothèses fondées sur un paquet d'optimisme. Il faudrait...

\- Newt." Le coupa Jorge depuis son siège. "Hans doit être en train de t'attendre, tu devrais y aller. Pose-lui tes questions, parce que je doute que les deux paumés en face de toi puisses répondre à ce genre de choses."

Newt referma la bouche. Il aurait préféré rester contre ce mur toute une vie mais l'hispanique n'avait pas tort. Quand il fallait y aller... Le blond se leva sans un mot, haussant les épaules à l'adresse de ses deux amis qui le suivait du regard. Il s'apprêtait à y aller, la boule au ventre, lorsque Thomas se leva à son tour.

-"Je t'accompagnes si tu veux." Déclara le brun d'un air déterminé.

Le malade se retourna et dévisagea Thomas avant de baisser le regard. Newt ne savait pas pourquoi, mais depuis qu'il l'avait retrouvé, un certain malaise persistait entre lui et le brun. Peut-être n'était-ce que son imagination?

-"Si ça te tentes. " Répondit le blond d'un ton qui se voulait détaché.

-"Ok, je viens aussi." Intervint Minho.

Thomas se retourna vers lui avec une certaine raideur.

-"Je peux l'accompagner tout seul Min', tu sais."

L'asiatique fixa Thomas avec surprise dans un silence prolongé. Après un long conflit visuel, l'ex-maton leva la tête en produisant un "Hoooo" de compréhension.

-"Pas de problèmes. Alors je vais plutôt allez bidouiller des boutons au hasard sur le poste de pilotage." Décida-t-il en s'éloignant d'un bon pas. Newt secoua la tête avec un sourire affligé aux lèvres tandis qu'on entendait Jorge avertir l'asiatique de ce qu'il comptait faire. Le blond reporta son attention sur son copain et lui intima qu'ils y allaient d'un signe de la tête.

Parvenus devant le couloir, Newt se retourna avec hésitation vers la salle de commande.

-"Les gars?" Dit-il.

Plusieurs têtes se tournèrent vers lui.

-" _C'est quand même bon de vous retrouver._ "

* * *

Les deux adolescents marchaient tranquillement dans le couloir, côte à côte. Thomas avançait avec nonchalance, les mains dans les poches. De temps à autre, il jetait des regards en coin au blond, qui faisait semblant de l'ignorer.

Depuis que Newt était revenu de l'Hôtel, il avait ce désagréable sentiment que quelque chose avait échappé à leur relation. Ce malaise qui planait entre eux deux l'inquiétait, il manquait quelque chose.

Newt n'avait pas pût à proprement parler vérifier ce sentiment étant donné qu'il n'avait retrouvé le brun que depuis une poignée d'heures, mais il aurait voulu que tout s'arrange sans efforts. De plus, ils ne s'étaient pas encore retrouvés seul l'un face à l'autre mais pour tout avouer, cette perspective l'effrayait un peu. Ils n'avaient rien mit au clair, n'en avait pas eu l'occasion, et le blondinet était certains d'ignorer quoi répondre aux questions de l'ex-coureur.

 _C'était étrange_. De plus, avec cette histoire d'implant, l'ex-Second ne savait plus sur quoi se concentrer. Ce doute qui planait au dessus de son statut de fondu lui bouffait le ventre. Les deux Blocards arrivèrent au bout du long couloirs gris et tournèrent à gauche, Newt suivant Thomas. Aussitôt qu'ils furent hors de vue, le blond se sentit attrapé au col de son tee-shirt et tiré brusquement.

Il émit un glapissement surprit lorsque son dos rencontra le mur, mais rapidement, quelque chose vint se poser sur ses lèvres.

Thomas l'avait plaqué au mur, une main sur sa joue et l'autre maintenant son tee-shirt, et l'embrassait à pleine bouche. En constatant cela, Newt poussa un léger gémissement appréciateur et répondit au baiser. Il répliqua d'abord avec autant de fougue que son vis-à-vis, lui mordant la lèvre par instant, mêlant leurs salives, embrassant la bouche, les joues, le menton. _Ils s'en foutaient_. Puis le plus vieux se radoucit, forçant Thomas à le suivre dans un grognement contrit. Newt avait ramené ses mains de chaque côté du visage du brun, l'une appuyant sur sa nuque tandis que l'autre se perdait dans ses cheveux sombres. Ils se séparèrent à contrecœur pour mieux se retrouver, le blondinet taquinant l'autre du bout du nez avant de lui voler un doux contact des lèvres, se laissant entraîner dans ce jeu enfiévré.

Parfois, Thomas suivait le mouvement, il bougeait simplement sa bouche contre la sienne, comme une invitation emplie de provocation. Lorsqu'il perdait patience, il cherchait à tout prix à capturer les lèvres de son aîné mais ce dernier s'éloignait, joueur. Après de longues secondes de lutte acharnées, Thomas gagna la partie et Newt sourit contre ses lèvres, le cœur en implosion. Il poussa un long gémissement plaintif durant le baisé, parfaitement indécent et foutrement excitant selon le brun.

C'était tellement libérateur, toute la tension qui résidait dans le corps du blondinet semblait s'évacuer instantanément, comme si quelqu'un avait ouvert les vannes. Et Newt en était franchement reconnaissant. Quand ils se séparèrent enfin, ils étaient haletant. La chaleur leur était montée à la tête, ils en avait des vertiges. Le plus jeune posa son front contre celui de l'autre et baissa les yeux, apposant son souffle ardent sur les clavicules de Newt. Ce dernier s'accrochait désespérément à lui, les jambes faibles, il avait peur que ce moment se termine, que son cœur lâche.

-"Si tu savais... J'ai eu tellement peur lorsque tu n'étais plus là à notre retour...J'ai eu..."Murmura Thomas d'une voix essoufflée, paniquée, comme si il voulait tout dire en même temps.

Newt aspira sa lèvre inférieure, la malmenant. Les paroles de Thomas avait ouvert un gouffre en lui, son cœur tambourinant contre ses côtes. Il ferma douloureusement les yeux et appuya davantage sa tête contre sa moitié, profitant de ce contact délectable, de cette odeur qui l'enveloppait tout entier.

-"Tommy..." Souffla-t-il d'une voix presque inaudible.

-"Si je ne t'avais pas retrouvé _putain_..."

Le blond était dans un état pitoyable face au désarroi de Thomas. Il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi vulnérable que maintenant. Le coureur taquin et collant qu'il avait toujours connu avait laissé place à une petite chose craintive et rongée par l'inquiétude. C'était peut-être la première fois que le brun montrait son attachement pour lui d'une telle manière, avec autant de profondeur et de sincérité dans les vibrations désespérées de sa voix. Newt ne sût rien faire d'autre que l'attirer contre lui dans une étreinte chaude. Il poussa un long soupir de soulagement, à mi-chemin entre l'angoisse et l'apaisement. Savoir qu'il n'était pas le seul à se savoir désespérément amoureux le rassurait. Il fallait franchement être fou pour aimer dans un monde pareil...

Ils restèrent ainsi sans bouger pendant un moment interminable. Le brun avait fermé les yeux pour profiter de chaque parcelles de peau du garçon dans ses bras, la tête nichée dans le creux de son cou. Newt quant à lui passait avec hésitation ses mains dans le dos de Thomas, frottant ou effleurant, revenant dans ses cheveux pour les gratouiller affectivement. Généralement le brun ralait lorsqu'il faisait cela, disant que c'était de sa faute si il avait les cheveux aussi indomptables. Cependant dans le cas présent, il se contentait de serrer Newt à s'en faire mal, comme si il lui était impossible de le lâcher.

Le blond avait cette drôle d'impression de le consoler, comme un enfant qui serait tombé. Il ne parvenait pas à lui parler, sa gorge était irrémédiablement serrée. Il se contentait de gestes. Voir Thomas aussi triste _pour lui_ le retournait. Il prenait peu à peu conscience de ce qui les liait tout les deux, de cette amitié qui avait muée en attirance. Puis sans qu'il ne s'en rendent compte, tout cela avait évolué en besoin vital d'appartenir à l'autre, cette peur constante de le perdre ou d'être oublié. Cette dépendance faisait naître en lui un sentiment mêlant bien-être et frayeur.

Puis Newt s'imagina à la place du brun. S'il avait été Imune et l'autre condamné par la Braise. Si Thomas était destiné à mourir dans peu de temps et lui incapable d'y changer quoi que ce soit. Le voir lentement plonger dans la folie, le voir se transformer en homme violent et sans valeurs tandis que lui, Newt, l'épargné, devrait se contenter de _regarder_. Il serra les poings, étreignant le sweat du brun. Cela lui aurait été insupportable. Il comprit que tout cela n'avait pas été dur uniquement pour lui, mais pour l'ex-coureur aussi, tout autant que les autres. C'était peut-être même pire.

Le blond se détacha doucement de Thomas, quittant sa chaleur à contre-coeur. Il obligea le plus jeune à le regarder d'un geste tendre et plongea ses yeux dans les siens, cherchant sa main à tâton. Il lui aggripa doucement le poignet et lui lança un regard déterminé.

-"Viens Tommy. On va en finir avec tout ce plonk." Lui dit-il dans un petit sourire.

* * *

Newt poussa la lourde porte d'acier et passa sa tête par l'entrebâillement. La pièce dans laquelle Hans s'était installé était au fin fond du berg, reclut comme un ermite dans son antre. En quelques jours seulement, il avait entassé de nombreux appareils dans chaque coin, même son lit était envahi de bricoles. Le médecin avait poussé une table au milieu de la pièce, faute de fauteuil, et semblait travailler sur un énième engin.

-"J'ai cru que tu ne viendrais jamais, c'était si compliqué à trouver?" Bougonna l'homme sans se retourner. "Allez, approche petit. On en à pas encore finit avec cette saloperie."

Le blond ignora la remarque piquante de Hans et entra, suivit de près par Thomas. L'homme jeta un regard désapprobateur à l'ancien coureur mais ne dit rien. Au lieu de cela, il tendit l'appareil qu'il était en train de bidouiller à Newt.

L'ex-Second reconnut immédiatement la machine: c'était le masque que les chemises rouges lui avait obligé à porter lorsqu'ils l'avaient trouvé dans la soute du berg. Newt haussa un sourcil surprit vers le médecin.

-"C'est simplement pour confirmer ce que je penses." Lui répondit Hans. "Je crois que tu sais commence ça fonctionne, non?"

Newt hocha la tête et prit l'appareil. Il l'observa un instant pendant que l'homme repartait à ses outils. Une boule grandit dans la gorge de l'adolescent à la vue de cet instrument de torture qui déciderait de son avenir. Il se mordit brièvement la joue et se tourna vers Thomas qui était resté à proximité de l'entrée. Le brun capta son regard et lui offrit un sourire encourageant en levant le pouce en l'air. Newt fit une moue et se décida finalement à enfiler le masque.

Les flashs de couleurs qui défilaient devant ses yeux, toujours les mêmes et dans le même ordre, il avait l'impression de les connaître par cœur. Bleu, rouge, puis un vert sombre et le suivant plus clair avant de s'estomper dans un jaune criard qui lui brûlait la rétine. Il sentit alors la seringue froide lui pénétrer la peau du cou et tenta de calmer les battements furieux de son organe vital. Il sentit presque le sang s'échapper de sa veine avec angoisse et être aspiré par le pic de métal, goutte à goutte. Enfin, le bras métallique se retira et l'appareil s'éteignit, complêtement mort.

Newt retira le masque de son visage, fébrile et les mains mal assurées. Il s'était renfermé sur lui-même, une anxiété palpable émanant de lui. Si le test était négatif, tout cela n'aurait servit à rien. Il serait foutu. Hélas, il savait qu'il ne supporterait pas une nouvelle descente aux Enfers, quelque soit le soutient qu'il pouvait posséder dans ce berg.

Hans se rapprocha sans un mot et lui prît le masque des mains, consultant le petit boîtier qui pendait sagement à l'appareil. Le médecin plissa les yeux et observa l'écran pendant un long et intenable instant avant de finalement relever la tête. Aucune expression ne transparaissait sur son visage, il se tenait droit comme un i en observant le Blocard se tordre férocement les doigts. Soudain, il haussa les sourcils et annonça la sentence de sa voix bourrue:

-" _Immunisé_."

Les épaules du blond s'affaissèrent de soulagement, comme si un poids d'éléphant venait de quitter son corps. Il avait l'impression de mieux respirer, chaque goulée d'air était plus fraîche que la précédente. Il sentait ces bouffés d'oxygènes descendre sa trachée et lui emplir les poumons, des poumons pur et entier. Newt réalisa bien vite que depuis longtemps, il croyait traîner un corps parasité et friable. Dans ses veines coulait un sang propre et revigorant et ce simple mot lancé dans la pièce avait suffit à lui faire oublier cette enveloppe brisée qu'il pensait être condamné à supporter. Son cerveau qu'il perçevait décomposé était de nouveaux opérationnel et se délectait de ce bien-être qui parcourait le corps du garçon.

-"C'est sûr?" Souffla Newt avec un étonnement qu'il n'osait dissimuler.

-"Mon testeur est fiable, il ne se trompe pas. Enfin, ce n'est pas étonnant." Enchaîna Hans en partant ranger l'engin sur une table repoussée contre un mur.

L'ex-Second lui lança un regard interrogatif que l'homme ne vit pas. Néanmoins, il continua de parler tout en arrangeant quelques outils reposant sur les nombreuses tables métalliques.

-"C'était une simple vérification, j'étais presque sûr que tu ne portais pas le virus. Ton état aurait été bien plus préoccupant si tu avais contracté le _VC123x47_.

\- Le...Pardon?" Intervint Thomas.

Hans soupira.

-"C'est le nom scientifique de la Braise. Renseignez-vous un peu bon sang, ou je ne donne pas cher de votre peau face à WICKED." Rouspéta l'adulte.

Newt doutait fortement qu'ils arriveraient à dissoudre le WICKED après une victoire à " _Question pour un Champion_ " mais ne releva pas, Hans voulait simplement se la jouer. Il se retourna plutôt vers Thomas qu'il avait trouvé bien silencieux depuis l'annonce de la nouvelle dans ce laboratoire improvisé. Le brun semblait réfléchir à pleine vitesse, tapant distraitement du pied.

-"Attendez." Dit-il. "Que Newt soit immunisé est une chose, mais il reste un point à éclaircir. On s'est déjà posé la question avec Minho, mais si Newt n'est pas malade, pourquoi les types en rouge l'on conduit à l'Hôtel des fondus dans ce cas là?"

Le blondinet sentit tous les regards, soit uniquement Hans et Thomas, peser sur lui. Il redressa la tête pour se donner contenance et serra la mâchoire.

-"Les contrôleurs ont dit que leurs appareils marchaient mal. Je crois qu'ils n'affichaient pas de résultats, ou quelque chose comme ça..." Hésita Newt, se frottant discrètement la nuque.

-"Ha! Les avaient-ils seulement allumé?" Se moqua l'homme. "Toujours est-il que si les chemises-rouges possèdent des appareils aussi inutiles, Denver tombera bien plus vite que ce que nous le pensions. Voilà ce que ça fait de donner la parole aux incompétents. En tout cas pour toi gamin, c'était soit l'Hôtel, soit le trafic d'Imune, et crois-moi ce n'est pas beaucoup plus drôle."

Newt hocha la tête . Il voulait bien le croire, la rage qu'entretenait le monde pour les Imunes était terrifiante, et leurs destins étaient donc minable dans cette société contaminée. Quand il repensait aux gardes maltraités dans l'Hôtel des fondus, qui étaient censés être des privilégiés par rapport aux autres immunisés, tout cela lui levait le coeur.

Tandis que le garçon plongeait dans ses pensés, un silence étrange enveloppa le laboratoire. Newt ne le remarqua pas immédiatement, mais lorsqu'il s'aperçut que ni Hans, ni Thomas ne parlait ou bougeait, il s'étonna. Le blond alterna son regard entre les deux hommes qui se fixaient, la mine sombre et sérieuse.

-"...Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?" Demanda Newt en tentant de briser cette tension palpable.

Aussitôt, Hans leurs tourna le dos et fît semblant de manipuler de la feraille. Thomas quant à lui tourna la tête vers l'ex-Second. Il paraîssait nerveux, et malheureusement pour lui, Newt le remarqua rapidement.

-"Quoi?" Insista ce dernier, sourcils froncés.

Le brun s'humidifia les lèvres.

-"Heu...Newt il faut... Que je te parles de quelque chose." Dit-il avec hésitation, cela ne fît que renforcer le malaise de l'autre adolescent. "Ce ne sera pas long. Tu peux venir voir?"

Le blond avait cette désagréable impression d'être un toutou que l'on amadouait mais il s'approcha sans poser de questions. Il en avait un peu marre de poser des questions à tout bout de champs ces temps-ci, il commençait lentement à se résigner et accepter toutes les emmerdes qui pouvaient lui tomber dessus. Qu'est-ce qu'il n'allait pas cette fois? Qu'est-ce qui viendrait gâcher sa courte joie? Il avait un horrible cancer en pleine mutation dans le ventre, c'est ça?

Newt poussa un discret soupir et se planta devant Tommy, excédé. Il lui intima de continuer d'un signe de tête, montrant clairement à quel point il était démotivé. Ils étaient à présent tout les deux prêt d'une table métallique et Newt baissa les yeux pour observer briévement la surface lisse qui reflétait la lumière blafarde des néons au dessus d'eux. Soudain, il sursauta en tombant sur son reflet. Il avait presque oublié l'état lamentable dans lequel il était: poisseux, couvert d'égratinures ou de bleus, des cernes foncés sous les yeux. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas prît de douche en plus de cela? Il faisait peur à voir.

Néanmoins, un insolent petit sourire niais se fraya un chemin sur son visage abîmé lorsqu'il repensa à ce qu'il s'était passé avec Thomas dans le couloir. Le brun n'avait aucunement prît compte de son état repoussant, son apparence de fondu. Il secoua doucement la tête dans l'optique de chasser ces pensées quelque peu inappropriées au moment. Et puis sa lèvre avait commencé à cicatriser, ce n'était pas si moche...

Il reporta son attention sur le brun, le contemplant désormais avec bienveillance pour l'encourager à parler. Thomas avait ramené sa main dans son cou, se grattant nerveusement, laissant à coup sûr des traces rouges. Sa bouche ne cessait de remuer, ses dents mordillant par instant l'intérieur de ses lèvres ou de sa joue. Quant à ses yeux, ils semblaient lancer des appels au secours à chaque entités pouvant les entourer.

-"Tommy?" Grogna Newt en cherchant à croiser les yeux whisky en face de lui.

Thomas baissa enfin le regard sur lui et se concentra sur les yeux du plus vieux pour enfin parler:

-"J'étais en train de me dire que... tu sais, il serait peut-être bien de..." Balbutia-t-il. "Après, il faudrait peut-être qu'on arborde le sujet de...de..."

Il laissa sa phrase en suspend, la bouche ouverte avec hébétude en regardant Newt avec confusion.

" _C'est quoi son problème?_ " Désespéra le blondinet en regardant l'ancien coureur avec une expression tout aussi perdue.

Soudain, Thomas verrouilla son regard sur quelque chose d'inconnu derrière le blond, légèrement au dessus de l'épaule de ce dernier. Les prunelles du garçon s'illuminèrent d'appréhesion et il sembla particulièrement concentré, tendu.

L'ex-Second contracta la mâchoire, flairant enfin l'embrouille qui se rapprochait dans son ombre. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à faire volte-face, il perçut un objet long et fin s'enfoncer dans le creu de son cou, au milieu de sa jugulaire. Il pourra un cri mêlant surprise et douleur en tressautant violemment mais il n'eu pas le loisir de bouger d'avantage; un bras lui avait enserré le torse et l'empêchait de s'éloigner. Thomas se précipita sur lui et lui bloqua à son tour, parant à tout débattements.

Newt gronda et fusilla le brun du regard, les muscles tendus à l'extrême. Il sentait le liquide froid de la seringue lui envahir l'artère, forçant douloureusement le passage tandis que Hans, ce traître perfide, pressait progressivement le piston entre ses doigts.

-"Détends-toi" Lui annonça automatiquement le médecin.

-"Qu'est-ce qui vous prends?! Qu'est-ce que vous faites bon sang?" S'affola le Blocard, subissant l'injection avec difficulté.

Hans ne lui répondit pas et retira enfin l'aiguille de sa peau. Aussitôt, Newt repoussa les deux hommes, qui avaient relâché leurs prise, et s'écarta vivement en les dévisageant, une main portée à son cou.

-"Mais vous êtes tarés?!" Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce truc?"

Thomas lui adressa un petit sourire désolé tandis que l'adulte nettoyait nonchalamment sa seringue.

-"Fait attention à lui." Dit-il à Thomas. "L'anesthésie va bientôt agir. Tu es vraiment une brêle pour faire divertion petit."

Le brun partit se poster derrière Newt sans cesser de s'excuser avec quelque œillades gênées.

-"Anesthé... _quoi_?" Marmonna le blond.

Sa vision était trouble et les bruits paraissaient s'éloigner au galop. Il chancela une première fois en se rattrapant de justesse, les bras de Thomas l'entourant avec prévention. Bande de... Newt lutta de longues secondes avant de sentir ses jambes se dérobées. Il vit vaguement le brun le rattraper avant qu'il ne heurte le sol, puis ce fût le noir total.

Un sommeil ponctué de tourments.

* * *

CUT! Le fameux coup de l'anesthésie, herm herm :3! Ho well, j'espère que les explications ne sont pas trop confuses, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez. Merci é-nor-mé-ment à ceux qui mettent des reviews, vous êtes géniaux, et je remercie plus particulièrement AngelWinchester44 qui à réchauffé mon tout petit cœur avec sa review *luv luv*! Je répondrais à tout vos adorables commentaires plus tard promis :3.

Sinon, sujet qui fâche...Je n'ai plus aucuns chapitres d'avances sur cette fiction, je me suis laissée prendre par le temps et le chapitre 8 n'est écrit qu'à moitié...Je vais essayer de rattraper cela mais je ne peux pas vous garantir que ma publication restera aussi régulière que maintenant, désoléééeee! M'enfin on va y arriver, j'ai de l'inspiration ces temps-ci!

Sinon, que des bisous, et à la prochaine pour les supers aventures des supers tocards :D!

-Naitia


End file.
